Harem Doujutsu
by MikeJV37
Summary: At age 10 Naruto gets a Doujutsu that lets him charm any woman. Alternate Universe and Characters, Fem Kyuubi, Power Naruto, Naru/Hina harem, straight/lez lemons and other adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 01: A Good Day

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: First let's get the 'legal stuff' out of the way, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.... if I did he would of hooked up with Hinata in the Manga by now. Don't own the characters, only the story and plot, which was originally suggested to me by gamarasengan16 so I wanted to give him due credit for it. This will be a short fic, for me anyway, only 10-15 chapters, and full of little lemons and hopefully humor, I might even have a few fights.... and very likely some Sasuke bashing. Probably some other guys will get bashed too, or at least made fun of, but all of it in a humorous way.... I hope. (no promises on Sasuke tho, LOL!) Hope ya enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.

-

----Oct 21, 6:37 AM, Naruto's Apartment, Age 10----

It'd started 2 weeks ago on my least favorite day of the year, my birthday.... cringes.... this tall woman with bright red hair down to her knees, huge boobs and a black trimmed red kimono started appearing in my dreams, and any dream she was in I'd remember perfectly, like it really happened, it was weird. Unfortunately that was when the headaches started too, it felt like I had 2 kunai in my head stabbing me behind my eyes, but it would only last about 5 minutes after I woke up. That's where today started. As you can see I'm thrashing in my bed, but not because of a nightmare, see.... that woman I mentioned that appears in my dreams....I know it sounds weird, but it's like I have someone else in my head, and she's the biggest pervert I've ever met... even if she isn't real. I gotta say though, she kinda grows on you.... and she's been teaching me things about women, girls in particular. It was really weird at first becase I didn't know any of it, so how I teach myself things I don't know? I never was big on thinking about stuff so I just went with it.... hey, training is training, but I have to say I didn't see how any of this made me a stronger ninja, but I never turn down a chance to learn something new, even if I don't think its useful at the time, you never know what you'll have to do on a mission. There was 1 other thing I hated about waking up lately, and it as a real pain.... literally..

Naruto flipped over from his back onto his stomach, and woke up with a scream, quickly flipping onto his back he flung the sheets away, sighed, adjusted himself, got out of bed yanked his pajama bottoms down and kicked'em off, then threw off the top. "I don't care what the dream lady says.... a fourteen inch hard dick is not a blessing, its a damn curse." Naruto grumbled, shuffled to the bathroom, did his business, showered brushed his teeth fixed his hair with his hands, it was naturally spikey, then got dressed and fixed a bowl of instant ramen for breakfast. "Ramen, nature's perfect food." Naruto exclaimed happily as he ate it..

----7:37 AM, Street----

Naruto was walking toward the academy when he suddenly stopped and smiled. He just realized that he didn't have a headache that moring, in fact he'd felt really good, he'd just been too tired to notice since he'd gotten use to it..Now with a little more spring in his step than usual he contnued walking what he didn't notice was regardless of where he was looking his eyes picked up, and his brain memorized, the location, outfit and build of every female in view that morning, he knew what they looked like right down to their measurements.... well, everything he could without actually seeing them naked. Had he actually thought about it he'd know that, but thinking wasn't something he normally did a lot of, he preferred to go with the flow and just improvise as he went, which was something he did better than anyone else, but he could make a good plan if he wanted to, usually for a prank though.

----8:00 AM, Academy, Homeroom----

As usual when he walked in he practically yelled 'good morning' to the whole class and waved before heading to his seat. He didn't realize it until he sat down, but he'd clearly seen everyone's reaction. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome', Chouji smiled, Kiba laughed, Ino and Sakura gave him a brief annoyed glare then went back to staring at Sasuke, he saw everyone.... including a fairly new face he hadn't really noticed before, she smiled as her eyes lit up with happiness, then she blushed and put her head down. '_She was the only girl in class that was happy to see me... why haven't I ever noticed her before? Besides Ayame-chan she's the only girl in Konoha that likes me.... how the hell did I not see her before?_' Naruto thought, confused and annoyed at himself for missing someone that could be his friend, and it was a girl. '_Hmm, she's kinda cute too._' Naruto thought.

"Hinata Hyuuga...." Iruka said as he called off names.

'_Hinata Hyuuga.... she sure isn't like the other Hyuuga's I've met, they wouldn't smile to save their life, but she only seems to smile when she looks at me...._' Naruto thought, then realized something he never would of before and smiled. '_She has a crush on me! Now I have to be her friend, maybe even her boyfriend.... as mich as most adults hate me, Hiashi would flip if I started dating his oldest daughter, that'd be the best prank EVER!_' Naruto thought and got a big foxy grin on his face. Naruto turned his head slightly so he could just see her, and waited. He only had to wait 10 minutes before he saw her staring at him again, a dreamy look in her white eyes. He 'accidently' dropped his pencil on the floor on her side, after leaning down and picking it up he decided to gave her a big 'I like you' smile looking right in her eyes. When he did he was so focused on being charming he missed the subtle warm feeling in his eyes from his chakra, only seeing the stunned look on her face and little twinkle in her eyes. "Hi." He said in his nicest voice, then turned back toward Iruka.

----Lunch----

Naruto walked out into the courtyard to the big tree to eat his lunch, a fresh box of shrimp ramen from Ichiraku's dropped off by Ayame, they were the best! It cost him a little extra of his allowance from the old man to have them deliver to the Academy everyday for lunch, but it was so worth it. He sat in the shade under the big tree and smiled. "Wanna join me Hinata?" He asked, not looking at anyone. He didn't know why, but she'd followed him around since homeroom like some puppy, even from class to class and he knew she wasn't in some of them, but what really amazed him was that no one seemed to notice her.... it was like she was invisible. He was sneaky, but her stealth was incredible, she didn't make a sound, even in the grass, and how she could just blend into the background was like some high level jutsu, he wished he could do that.

Hinata stepped out from behind the tree, the same big smile on her face from homeroom, she bave him a small bow and sat next to him. "Thank you Naruto... how'd you know I was there?" She asked calmly.

Naruto chuckled. "You've been following me around like a puppy since homeroom.... no one else seemed to notice you though. Does that happen a lot?"

Hinata nodded immediately.

"Do yu like me Hinata?" Naruto asked as he opened his box of hot ramen.

Hinata blushed brightly but nodded immediately. "Hai, I love you Naruto, I have since I was little and first saw you in the park."

Naruto froze, even he knew someone as shy as she obviously was NEVER could of just said that so easily, he looked in her big white eyes and saw something almost familiar about that twinkle. "Why did you tell me that?"

"Because you asked me, I'll do anything you want me to Naruto.... may I call -kun?" Hinata asked, still blushing slightly.

"Sure." Naruto said. '_This is weird, she's acting like.... like she's in a Genjutsu, but no student could do a Genjutsu like this, we aren't even Genin yet...._" Naruto suddenly sat straight up as it hit him. '_Did I do that to her? But if I did, how.... I don't know any Genjutsu._' Naruto thought.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun, you're usually half done with your ramen by now." Hinata asked gently.

"Oh, I was just thiking.... do you know where I live" Naruto asked, then she nodded. "Would you meet me there about.... four o'clock?"

"Hai, I'd love to." Hinata said happily.

"Good. I don't want you getting in trouble, so would you not follow me around to my classes?"

Hinata pouted for a moment. "Okay Naruto-kun, if that's what you want. Do.... you still like me?"

"Of course I do, we're friends right.".Naruto said, and saw her face lit up with joy. "We better eat , there's nothing worse than cold ramen." Naruto said, then laughed, broke out his shop sticks and stared to eat.

Hinata sat out and opened a sushi plate.

----3:54 PM, Naruto's Apartment----

He'd raced home as fast as he could, cleaned up the apartment so it at least looked decent, nothing he could do about the old, worn furniture or the stains, but they waere basically clean now. He'd just finished a quick shower and was getting dressed. He'd been thinking about it since lunch, and had a small headache to prove it, but there was no other reason she was acting like that, she had to be under some kind of Genjutsu. Naruto sat in the side of his bed to put his socks on when everyting went black and he suddenly found himself in a sewer, but it was strangely a lot cleaner than you'd expect a sewer to be. Hoping he wasn't possessed by a ghost, the only thing he was really afraid of, he followd the sewer down 2 long tunnels and around 2 corners ending up in a huge room the size of his apartment building, on the far wall was a cage door that went wall-to-wall and from the floor to the cieling, it was very intimidating.

"**Hello Naruto, we need to talk.**" A female voice said.

Naruto recognized the voice immediately, it was the redhead from his dreams, looked aroiund and saw her step out of the shadows on the other side of the cage, her red eyes glowing for a moment as she appeared. "_Am I dreaming_?"

"**You aren't dreaming, well not in the way you mean. This is your mindscape, all shinobi can do this. I can enter your drams, but I can't leave this cage without your permission, but I promise I won't leave this room.... may I leave my cage and explain what's going on?**" She asked, and smiled when he nodded then stepped out between the huge bars. "**Thank you, I can't tell you my real name yet, so for now just call me Ky-chan. You know that seal on your stomach.... that's what keeps me locked up inside you, but I won't hurt you I promise. I was sealed inside you to.... help you. You're right about Hinata, she is under a kind of Genjutsu, but it isn't dangerous. I awakened your Bloodline-Limit You inheireted this ability from your father, but his didn't fully awaken. That's what those headaches were the last two weeks, I was doing that, I'm sorry it hurt so much but that's a side effect and there was nothing I could do about it. Please wait until I'm finished before asking questions.... thank you Naruto. Your ability is a Genjutsu-type Doujutsu unlike any other. Its main purpose is to charm women and bend them to your will, and though it will work on men at the basic level, I don't reccomend doing that until you can control the effect it has, otherwise it could have an effect I know you won't like. With my help it can be developed to do many other things, but it will take you four or five years at least to master it, if you'll let me train you. Once you master it, what ever other abilities it may give you is up to you to develop, as I only know so much about it.**" Ky said.

Naruto was really excited at this news, but for once was restraining himself, he knew very little about Genjutsu, and he sure didn't want to risk hurting anyone. After a few minutes of thinking he composed himself and had a few questions. "_So I have to look them in the eyes to use it_?" He asked, and she nodded. "_Okay, that'll be easy. So any girl I use this on will do anything I want_?" He asked and again she nodded, which made him smile. "_Does it matter how strong they are? Would it work on someone stronger than me, like a Jounin_?"

"**Hai, how strong or skilled she is doesn't matter because of how it works.** **Remember what you were thinking and how you felt when you looked at Hinata after picking up your pencil.... that's basically how you activate it, it'll get easier with practice**." Ky said.

Naruto nodded, smiled deviously and vanished.

"**I may regret what I was forced to do ten years ago and help him be the the next Hokage.... that doesnt mean I can't turn him into the biggest pervert in the last thousand years, the Queen of the tailed beasts has to have some fun.... besides, I haven't had sex in thousands years.... I'd be his slave forever if he'd just let me out and fuck me.**" Ky said with a big smile and returned to her cage laughing.

----3:59 PM, The Real World----

Naruto blinked a few times, finding himself sitting on his bed, he quickly finished getting dressed and just as he left his bedroom there was a knock on the door. "Play time!" Naruto said excitedly, fast walked to the door, composed himself, and opened it with a smile..

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's four o'clock. May I come in?" Hinata said politely.

Naruto let her in, closed the door and lead her to the couch where they sat, Hinata on his right. "So you really love me Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Hai,with all my heart.... I could never even talk to you until today, then you talked to me in class and I felt different, stronger.I usually faint when I get close to you, but I'm not anymore."

Naruto smiled a little bigger, he knew why.... now. He really wanted to have her do some of the things Ky-chan had showed him in his dreams, and if that was any other girl he would of, especially Sakura who he had a small crush on, he didn't want to force Hinata. He just couldn't do that to a girl that really liked him, for face and hair she was as cute as Sakura, something about different colored hair he found really exciting. Sakura's pink hair was the rarest, Hinata's blue hair was almost as beautiful, though she was from a big Clan so it was normal for them. The other thing he'd really started to notice no girl in class had yet, well not like the older girls and women he spied on recently. "Since we're alone now.... is there anything you want to do or ask me?"

A thousand thoughts ran through Hinata's mind at once, inside she was dancing wildly at being able to talk ALONE with Naruto, and now he was asking her what she wanted. "There's a few things I want to ask you.... I've watched you spying on other girls in class and women on the street, and you look at certain ones differently, I've wondered what do you like about them that's different from the rest that makes you like them, and is it something I have or can do so you'd look at me that way?"

"Well.... yes there is. I like long hair, especially if its a different color than normal, like Sakura's... but I do kinda like your hair because its blue." Naruto said.

Hinata touched her short hair with her right hand, it barely reached her neck, it wasnt long like Naruto-kun liked. That made her a little sad, but she smiled when he said he lked her blue hair. "Would you like me to grow it long Naruto-kun?"

"That'd be great, I'd love to see how you looked with long hair.... but if you did the other guys would notice you, and you'd get really popular like Ino and forget all about me just like everyone else." Naruto said and gave her a small sad pout.

"I'd never forget about you Naruto-kun, you're the only boy I ever want to be with!"" Hinata exclaimed after her initial shock at his statement, then remembered something. "What else do you like about them?" Hinata asked, almost demanding.

'_This is too easy._' Naruto thought. "There is, but you'll think I'm a pervert." Naruto said.

"No I won't, whatever it is just tell me, is it their clothes, something special you like, how they walk.... please, tell me what it is." Hinata said.

'I.... like....big breasts." Naruto said genuinely a little nervous, this was the one thing she couldn't change or do for him. Every girls in his class was either flat or small, Ino was the boggest girl in any of his classes and she was only a big B cup as best he could figure from looking at her, and she wore tight clothes. If not for Ky-chan he wouldn't even know about bra cup sizes.

"Really? So you wouldn't think that a girl our age with big breasts was weird, or a freak or something and make fun of her?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's eye brows went up in surprise, he hadn't expected this. "No, I wouldn't. If there was a girl like that at the Academy I'd do anything to be her boyfriend, and keep all the other boys away from her."

Hinata suddenly stood up, still facing him, and in a single, fast, fluid move unzipped her oversized jack and held it wide open.

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers, his jaw dropped, his nose bled from both nostrils, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

-

End Chapter 1

-

Author's Note 2: Sorry to stop it there, and sooner than I normally do, but I think I'll save the good stuff, and Hinata's big reveal, for chapter 2. I do have a small poll for everyone, I'd prefer you answer by PM, but if you can't then in your review is ok.

Q: Should these characters stay male, or be changed to female and slightly modified accordingly for this fic?

Shino

Rock Lee

Neji

Kakashi

Itachi

Might Gai

Konohamaru

Udon

Teuchi Ichiraku

Inari

Zabuza

Haku

Kabuto

Anyone I didn't name is either already decided and/or staying secret until revealed. (some characters just work better as is, plot-wise) For the record, these characters will be normal: Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sarutobi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke..


	2. Chapter 2

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 02: The Eyes Have It

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: In this fic, Hinata's mother, Hana, didn't die after Hanabi was born, but Hizashi still sacrificed himself for Hiashi after Hinata's attempted kidnapping when she was 3. There'll be other small changes like this I'll announce as the fic gets to certain points in the story.

-

----Oct 21, 4:03 PM, Naruto's Apartment, Age 10----

He heard his name being called by a soft, female voice as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked and heard giggling.

"You fainted Naruto-kun.... you were really cute too." Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto blinked a few times, then sat up as it came back to him what happened, and he blushed slightly as a huge smile crossed his face. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Hinata-chan, take off your jacket."

Hinata nodded, opened her jacket she was holding closed and layed it over the nearest arm of the couch She had on a long sleeved black shirt that was 2 sizes too small and made of a stretch fabric.... she had to so she wouldn't bounce.

Naruto looked in shock, closed and rubbed his eyes then looked again to be sure he saw right. He could tell Hinata didn't have anything on under her shirt, but he doubted there was anything that would hold her. Her shirt was literally stuffed from her upper chest down to about her naval, and shoulder to shoulder.

"Do you want to see them Naruto-kun? No one knows my secret but you." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded, grinning like a perverted idiot, he could feel his '9' turning into '14' in his right pant leg.

Hinata smiled happily as she blushed, she was as embarrssed as always, but for some reason she didn't even feel light-headed like she usually did. She turned her back to him, she wanted to show him all at once, teasing him just felt wrong. She quickly pulled her shirt up and over her head, then pulled her arms from the sleeves and tossed her shirt onto her jacket. "You won't faint again will you Naruto-kun?"

"No way Hinata-chan, I promise!" Naruto said excitedly. He knew from Ky-chan he could just make her totally strip, but letting her think it was her idea was fun, he didn't really know her, but she'd LOVED him for years, while Sakura and the other girls either ignored or insulted him and fawned all over that jerk Sasuke because he was from a big Clan.... he didn't even talk to'em! If he had every girl in Konoha chasing him he'd be good to every one of'em. '_Boobies! Boobies! Boobies! Boobies...._' Naruto thought over and over.

"**Naruto, I almost forgot to tell you something. If you want to do everything I showed you with Hinata or anyone else, you don't have to worry about the consequences I mentioned.... until you want it to. I suggest waiting until you have your own home and money.**" Ky said.

'_Thanks Ky-chan._' Naruto thought to her.

"Ready Naruto-kun, here I am." Hinata said, crossed her arms over her chest to hold them down, turned around facing Narruto, pausing a moment so they didn't swing or bounce, then moved her arms. "What do you think?" Hinata asked nervously, amazed she could do this so easily.

Naruto leaned forward, bug-eyed and slack-jawed for a moment. "WOW.... Hinata-chan they're huge!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Hinata saw the look on his face and smiled proudly. "I'm an H cup Naruto-kun. I checked our Clan's medical records, I developed so early because of our Laws about marriage and preserving the Byakuugan. According to our records in runs in my family, on mom's side. You should see mom, her breasts are bigger than mine, but she hides them like I do." Hinata said, a happy smile on her face when she talked about her mother.

Naruto nodded. "Wow, I'd love to meet her Hinata-chan." Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "I'd like that, mom would like you, I think my little sister Hanabi-chan would to. How about tomorrow for dinner?"

Naruto stood. "That'd be great." Naruto said with a smile, his mind already planning what do to them.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun, would you like to.... play with my breasts?"

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "I'd love to Hinata-chan. Would you like to.... kiss me?"

Hinata smiled widely. "Yes, very very much! Um.... do you know about.... making out, Naruto-kun? I've been taught how to be a good wife for when I get married, and how to... make my husband happy in bed. I'd really like to do that with you Naruto-kun, to show you how much I love you. Mom said a woman can only truely show her beloved how much she loves him with her body. I'm suppossed to be married first, but I don't want to marry anyone but you, I'd rather be disgraced in the eyes of my Clan than marry anyone but you.... will you, have me?" Hinata asked nervously.

After Ky-chan gave him a few suggestions to control himself and let Hinata lead, for now, it'd be better for them both and she'd be his Alpha, as Ky-chan called it, his number 1 girl. He agreed.... and at the moment, any thoughts of other girls had been obliterated, even his crush on Sakura was basically dead, Hinata was his most precious person from now on. "A little.... I know we should go to my bedroom." Naruto said and lead the very happily smiling Hinata into the bedroom.

"This is a nice bedroom Naruto-kun.... it's kinda dity, but I like it. My room is like living in the Hospital, yours looks like someone lives here, it feels.... cozy." Hinata said as she looked around.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I do my best, but when you get broken into as much as I do...." Naruto said.

Hinata gasped in shock. "Broken into.... you mean people break in and and steal your things?"

"Hai, usually twice twice a week someone will break in and trash everything, I don't have anything valuble to steal though. I've bought new locks for the door and windows three times already this month. It get really bad around my birthday, I usually camp out for a couple days before and after, the first couple years I'd tried running, fighting back, setting traps, but a group of people would still catch me and beat me for an hour or so." Naruto said casually.

Hinata was shocked and horrified. "Wh,when did it start? Do you know why? Can't anyone help you?" Hinata asked.

"It started when I was four or five I think, after I left the orphanage. I lived on the street until I was six when the old man in the Tower got me this place and a weekly allowance to live on.... at least until I graduate the academy and can start earning my own money." Naruto said.

"Old man in the tower.... you mean Hokage-sama?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, once a month the old man takes me out for ramen or something." Naruto said casually.

Hinata ran over to Naruto, who'd just shut and locked the shutters as they talked, wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm use to it, they can't catch me anymore, I'm too fast now. Forgot about those stupid people, I don't wanna see you sad any more okay.... my Hinata-hime."

Hinata's eyes got as big as saucers. '_He called my his.... princess._' Hinata thought, a huge smile crossed her face as a warm feeling filled entire being.

"That's better.... since you shared your secret with me, before we do anything I want you to know my secret and be sure you want to do this." Naruto said, moved over by his bed, facing Hinata, then in a single fast move yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, his semi-firm, 14" cock hanging between his thighs.

Hinata's knees buckled briefly, but she didn't fall. "Dear Kami." Hinata said, stunned, then gathered her courage and copied his move, revealing her smooth pussy. "I don't know if I can take you Naruto-kun, you're much bigger than the pictures, but I'll do my best.".

----6:44 PM----

"I'm still tingling Naruto-kun.... that was the best day ever, I've never been so happy." Hinata said dreamily, a huge smile practically embedded on her face as she kissed him passionately at the front door. Will you meet me at the front gate tomorrow morning and walk me to homeroom?"

"Of course, anything for you angel cakes." Naruto said and squeezed her huge breasts thrugh her jacket, which made her moan with pleasure.

Hinata giggled at his nickname for her breasts. "And don't forget to have some blueberry pie with your cake." Hinata said coyly and giggled again.

"Always." Naruto said, dropped his right hand and rubbed Hinata between her legs, which send shivers of pleasure through her body.

They kissed again, then Hinata left to head home before the sun went down.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting on his couch thinking about all the things he did with Hinata, how she could take every inch of him in her mouth and pussy, how INCREDIBLE she felt, especially his favorite sliding it between her huge breasts while she sucked the end, and he's done it 6 times! Then his stomach rumbled.... it sounded like thunder. "Oh Kami I'm hungry,,,, that's even more exhausting than training..... but definitely more fun." Naruto said, then smiled. There was only 1 cure for a hunger this powerful.... Ichiraku Ramen! Naruto was out the door in seconds and running down the street at top speed. They didn't close until 8, but he wanted the whole hour to stuff himself with ramen until he couldn't move..As he ran down the street towards his last turn, he could almost taste that ramen, he was thinking that today would be the best day ever.... or it would of been if he'd watched where he was going.

"What the fuck?" She said from a very undignified position on her butt.

Naruto looked to his left and saw a full dango stick roll to the curb and fall through the grating into the sewer. As he sat up he knew he'd have to apologize an buy someone some new dango, then he sat up and saw who he crashed into. He looked and saw long sexy legs, a brown skirt bunched up around her waist, the basically transparent purple panties currently wedged between large, smooth lips and an overgrown purple bush, a mesh shirt over large breasts, and a wide open trenchcoat. She had an odd necklace on and wild purple hair. He didn't know who she was, but from the ki she was putting out he had a feeling she was a kunoichi, then he saw her left sleeve was bunched up around her elbow and a scary snake tattoo on her forearm. Then he heard the almost feral growl.

"I waited all day for that dango, it was their last one.... and you just dumped it in the sewer.... I'm gonna rip your fucking head off you little shitstain!" She said with a lot of anger.

Naruto swallowed nervously, he HOPED she wasn't who he thought she was. "Anko Mitarashi?" He asked, and she nodded as a sadistic smile appreared on her face. "Then I guess an apology won't help?" He swallowed again when she slowly shook her head no. '_I am SOOOO fucked._' Naruto thought, the crowd backing away from them, most terrified, didn't even register in his mind. "Could I bribe you with dango to let me go and forget about this?"

Anko knew she was fully exposed, but modesty was never a trait she had so she didn't care about that. She did care that her absolute favorite flavor of dango, that she'd waited all day to get, was gone forever, and they wouldn't have any more for several days because they were between supply shipments. If there was anything she couldn't forgive, it was taking away her dango, even the ANBU knew better than to mess with her dango fix. "You have five seconds to run, then I'm going to give you the beating of your life.... and if you're very lucky I won't castrate you, five.... four...."

Naruto's stomach roared again. He whimpered, leapt to his feet turned back toward home and took off at top speed.

Anko smiled. "Oh good, this'll make it more fun." Anko said, was up a moment laster and took off after the blonde kid that ran into her faster than he was running, but not her top speed, she preferred to let her prey sweat in fear as she hunted them. It was one of the few traits she'd picked up from her former Sensei that she enjoyed, it was mean, but she really enjoyed emotionally torturing people, which is why she worked with Ibiki as his top Interrogator. As she raced down the street after him, something in the back of her mind was quietly nagging her. Something about that kid was familiar, like she should know who he was, his face especially was very familiar, he reminded her of someone..

Naruto raced down the side street, turned right onto Main Street toward the front gate for a block, then weaving through a crowd went left down a side street, a quick glance back told him she was still behind him and slowly closing. He smiled briefly as he got close and saw her outside. he slowed and stopped near her. "You have to help me fast, please she'll be here any second, I'll do anything, she's gonna kill me!" Naruto begged.

Ino glared at him curiously, they weren't friends, but she didn't hate him either. Having him owe her she did like. "Who's after you?" Ino asked curously.

Naruto glanced back and saw her about 100 yards away. "Anko Mitarashi!" Naruto exclaimed, half paniced.

Ino's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped, she'd heard about Anko from her dad who worked with her in ANBU headquarters, Anko scared even him, Anko was one of those people that LIVED for revenge, she was an A-Ranked Bitch, he said once, though he, and them after a warning, would, and should, NEVER repeat that unless you wanted your gender permanently changed. "A,Anko Mitarashi.... I'm a bitch, but I'm not stupid, I'm outta here!" Ino said, and ran inside her house, almost slamming the door behind her.

"Damn! I guess she's heard of Anko." Naruto said, looked around a moment, leapt up to the roof and headed for the wooded section of the park.

----9:51 PM, Rooftop, Business District----

Naruto was leaning against the wall, near exhaustion, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavy, his stomach twisted in knots from hunger and fear, and the single light on the wall above him illuminated an 8' circle he was at the edge of, beyond it was almost pitch black. The worse part was just entering the light with a sadistic smile on her face, tired but no where near as tired as he was, she was only a little sweaty. He whimpered.

"I'll give you credit brat.... you've got a hell of a lot of stamina for an Academy student, and you're fast too, I actually had to try to keep up with you, and if I'm right from that growling, you were already tired and starved when you bumped into me.... lemme guess, Ichiraku's?" Anko said, twirling a kunai in her right hand.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah....its..... my favoriite." Naruto said between breaths.

"I haven't had this much fun in weeks, so I'll cut you a break.... I won't beak any bones." Anko said, pausing to see the hope appear on his face, then his despair as she crushed it. "Before I kick your ass and leave you tied up on Main Street in your underwear.... I want your name. I take my revenge seriously, I always get their name before I take'em out.... but you're lucky enough to be one of the few who'll still be alive tomorrow and still have your balls.... and I have castrated brats your age.... girls too."

"Lucky ne...." Naruto half mumbled, and heard Anko laugh, she'd obviously heard him. He took a few deep breaths, stood tall and faced her, he wasn't going down like a scared kid.."My name.... you crazy bitch.... is Naruto Uzumaki... and I'm not going down without a fight!"

Anko smirked and raised her eyebrows slightly, she was impressed. '_He has a big pair for a brat, I'll give him that. He knows he's fucked and still won't give up.... he'll probably even fight back.... reminds me of myself when I was his age, lil shit is fearless. Oh fuck it.'_' Anko thought then walked up to him with her trademark sadistic smile, but it suddenly changed to mild surprise as his name finally clicked in her mind. "That's why you look so familiar, you're the...." Anko said and stopped herself before she said it, even she could be executed for saying it.

"Demon brat.... I've heard what people call me, go ahead and say it. Just get it over with you fucking bitch, you won't be the first person to beat me to a bloody pulp and you won't be the last, so bring it on or get the fuck out of my face, I'm done running!" Naruto said fiercely.

Anko was genuinely surprised, he wasn't just being brave, he was really getting pisssed off and was ready to really fight her tooth and nail. Then she felt it and saw his blue eyes turn red and his pupils turn into vertical slits. He was once thing, but fighting Kyuubi could get way out of hand very quickly. "Whoa, calm down brat.... I was just fucking with you, I wasn't really gonna hurt you, just scare you to keep my rep up. Look.... I know about your.... friend." Anko said calmly and touched her stomach as she said 'friend'.

Naruto froze. "How do you know about Ky-chan? I just started dreaming her two weeks ago." Naruto said.

Anko dropped her kunai in shock, THAT caught her totally off guard. "Did you say.... Ky-chan?" Anko asked, and Naruto nodded.

"**Naruto, use your Kyoshougan on her!**" Ky said.

'_What?_' Naruto thought to her.

"**Use your Bloodline-Limit, charm her, I'll explain later just do it!**" Ky said, unlike Naruto she saw the potential of this situation..

Naruto closed his eyes a moment, focused his mind and emotions as best he could, focused some chakra in his eyes, which was harder than he thought doing it on purpose, then opened his eyes and looked right into Anko's with everything he had left and tried to put a thought behind it..

Anko saw him close his eyes a moment, unsure what he was doing, but she hoped surpressing Kyuubi, whether Kyuubi was male or female didn't matter at the moment, she didn't want to have to deal with the most powerfull of the tailed beasts inside Konoha's walls and have to explain to Sarutobi why this was her fualt.... he was the only person she actually feared and truely respected, she'd be crushed if she lost his respect. She saw him open his eyes and for a moment she'd swear she saw his eyes actually sparkle and then something came over her as she heard a voice in her head tell her she loved him more than life itself and had an irresistable desire to obey him, everything else was forgotten.

Naruto saw her face go blank for an instant then she smiled at him like Hinata did and saw a little sparkle in her eyes. A smile tried to appear on his face but he pushed it back, he had to know if he'd done it on purpose this time. He took a deep breath and sighed. "On your knees bitch." Naruto said, hoping she'd obey and not kick him in the balls, or worse. When Anko dropped her her knees he let a huge smile cross his face. He stepped closer and grabbed her throat with his right hand. "If I wasn't so tired I'd fuck you like the slut you are, but for now you're gonna give me your panties.... from now on I own you, until I know what to do with you Anko, you live only to please me. Get up, pick me up and take me to your place, I need some sleep. In the morning I want a big breakfast ready when I get up. If you do a god job I'll let you suck my dick before I go to Academy tomorow." Naruto commanded as best he could considering how tired he was. He released her and she immediately stood, yanked her panties off, handed them to him, scooped him up, ran to the ledge and leapt off, a huge smile on her face.

-

End Chapter 2

-

Author's Note 2: Kyoshougan basically means Master eye, use the link in my profile to check the 'english to japanese' site, and check the word 'master'. As the 3 other eye abilities end in 'gan', which basically means eye, I thought it fit what his ability was. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed and PM'ed me about who should be changed to female. I've decided and will reveal some of my choices in chapter 3. By the way, in the first 24 hours after chapter 1 was posted, I had over 100 emails from fanfiction, almost half of them were reviews and PM's. I was blown away so many people loved it, not 1 was even remotely negative.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 03: Getting A Good Look

By: MikeJV37

-

----Oct 22, 7:01 AM, Anko's Apartment, Age 10----

"So what do you think Naruto, do you like it? I'm not a very good cook, but I don't stink either.... though the few people I've cooked for could of been afraid to tell me I can't cook." Anko said and gave a half forced laugh to lighten the mood, inside her stomach was churning like she was on an S-Rank Mission by herself.

Naruto swallowed the bite of sausage then tried the hashbrowns, and a strip of bacon, and washed it down with some orange juice. He wanted to make her squirm for what she put him through last night, but she was standing there, totally nude, and looked like a little girl hoping for her father's approval of what she'd done. He didn't know that feeling very well, only having felt it once with the old man, but he knew what it looked like, and she was filled with hope that he'd like her food, and fear that he'd hate it. "Its pretty good, definitely better than I could do. After I finish eating you can give me a blowjob." Naruto said, then returned her smile. '_I'm just too nice sometimes._' He thought.

----7:17 AM----

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaned back, head lolled back, braced on his shaking arms trying to stay up. Hinata had given him his first, and she was great at it, he thought at the time, but compared to what Anko was doing to him Hinata had been chewing on it like a starving dog with a new bone, he HAD to have her teach Hinata how to do this, and everything else she knew about sex. Unlike with Hinata, it had only been about 2 or 3 minutes, he was harder than a kunai and ready to explode.... which he did a few moments later down her throat, and it was much bigger than anything he'd done with Hinata, and she swallowed every drop. He collapsed on the bed the instant he finished. It only took him a minute to fully recover. "OH KAMI, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE....you have to teach Hinata-chan to do that, you're way better than she is." Naruto said, almost yelling the first part.

"Hinata.... Hyuuga, is she your girlfriend?" Anko asked.

"Hai, she is my girlfriend and no matter how many girlfriends I have she's my first and best, you'll obey her like you would me.... and you won't tell anyone about me and Hinata-chan, about us, or anything we do, and if anyone asks you about last night, tell them I got away from you." Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-san. Anything you want. Umm... may I be your girlfriend too?" Anko said, the second part nervously.

"I'll think about it.... but I do want you to train me. I want to be the top student by the time I graduate, and if you're as good as you seem to be you can make me stronger. Oh, and if I do make you a girlfriend, Hinata is my Alpha and will be my wife when I get older." Naruto said.

Anko smiled. "Hai, I'd be honored to make you my apprentice, even unofficially. You want to start after Academy?"

Naruto nodded. "Now clean up and get dressed, I don't want anyone to see me leave here. Oh, and act normal when I'm not around or people can see us." Naruto said, then started putting his clothes from last night on, Anko had washed them.

----7:48 AM, Academy----

Naruto walked through the main gate into the Academy courtyard with Hinata at his right side, both were smiling and holding hands. "Swings?" He asked her, and she nodded happily. He walked her to the swings, and though he didn't directly look, he could see everyones face as they were all staring at them by the time he reached the swings and they both sat in 2 next to each other. The shock on their faces made him want to laugh, boast, and a dozen other things JUST to rub it in their faces that the 'deadlast' had landed the Hyuuga Princess. It took most of his will power to resist his urge to remove her jacket and feel her up under her shirt while passionately kissing her right there in front of everyone. He knew Hinata would let him do it, and more, but Ky-chan had been talking to him from the time he left Anko's until just before they entered the Academy, with suggestions on how to handle this, some of which was advice for Hinata that he'd passed on to her. He had to be clever and use his head, don't overdo it and show off. He had to let them come to him and charm the girls when he could get them alone for a minute.

Within a minute Naruto and Hinata were THE hot topic of the Academy, the big question being how did a baka like him land the Hyuuga princess?

A few minutes later Naruto watched Sakura and Ino storm over to them, specifically Hinata, and stopped in front of her, yelling stuff about how could she hang out with him and how they needed to get her away from him and talk some sense into her. What happened next made the courtyard go dead silent and him almost fall out of his swing as he barely held his composure..

As Ino and Sakura stepped closer to grab Hinata's arms and pull her away she DROVE her right foot, toes first, dead into the 'heart' of Sakura's girlhood with her full power, her eyes bugged out, her mouth opened in a silent scream of blinding agony as she went up on her toes, then she crumpled face down on the ground, butt up in the air and both hands pressed between her legs.

Ino looked down at Sakura in horrified shock at what HINATA had just done to her, then her B cups exploded in pain and her entire body basically locked up, she then felt her top pulled up and the bottom half in front tucked into her shirt collar leaving her bare breasts fully exposed because she never wore anything under it. Hinata then quickly removed her belt from her skirt, spun her around facing the entire courtyard, pulled her arms up behind her back and tied her forearms together with her own belt then pushed her to her knees.

"If you or Sakura ever try anything like that again, or you try to cover those pathetic little bumps you call breasts, and I'll do much worse next time. I'll see you and cherry pie in homeroom.... nipples." Hinata whispered in Ino's ear.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's get to homeroom, the first bell is going to ring in a few minutes anyway." Naruto said, put his right arm around her shoulder and walked her, slowly, towards the ront door, anyone in front of them stepped aside, many of the girls who did hunched forward a little and covered their chest and/or 'girlhood' wuth their arms and hands. '_That was SO funny.... that was a great idea for Hinata-chan, they won't mess with her again. I wish she could of done all of it though._' Naruto thought.

Ky smiled proudly. "**My pleasure Naruto-kun, they needed a good lesson.... and I wanted to see them hurt and humiliated.**"

Naruto chuckled and hugged Hinata a little tighter while he thought about charming them like he had Hinata and Anko.

----8:00 AM, Homeroom----

Naruto walked into homeroom with Hinata, and just as they had since 'the swing incident', everyone went silent and stared at them as he walked to his seat, Hinata giving him a quick kiss before seperating before they walked down their row to their seats, hers being the next row up. He looked around, stopping briefly at 'dog girl' as Sakura and Ino called her, who was smiling ear-to-ear and shaking slightly because she was holding in her laughter. _'Hmm, I'll have to invite her to join us for lunch._' Naruto thought

Iruka, who was wondering why everyone was acting so odd that morning, was starting the F's in role when the dirty and red-faced Sakura and Ino walked in and went to their seats without a single word. He stopped when he saw the reaction they got from everyone. He knew both girls very well and something had definitely happened before class. "Ino, Sakura, I won't mark you late this time but I want to see both of you after class."

Both girls nodded.

Thinking fast, Naruto quickly wrote a short note and folded it up, then carefully got the attention of the girl in fron of him. "Pass that to Ino." He whispered to her, she smiled nervously and nodded. He watched her carefully pass it along to Ino, who read it, then half turned, looking up at him and gave a small nod.

----Lunch, Courtyard----

Naruto just sat down with Hinata under the tree in the the smaller Courtyard everyone used for lunch when he heard a somewhat familiar, loud girl's voice call his name. He looked up from his half open ramen box and saw her. Black pants, a heavy, dark grey coat, wild black hair to her shoulders, and a small white dog peeking out of the front below her chin, a red fang mark on her cheeks below each eye. He smiled, she was actually louder and more anoying than Ino and Sakura combined, but didn't have the attitude and was definitely a lot more fun from the way she'd always acted, more like he was before his last birthday when he met Ky-chan. "Kiba Inuzuka, right?" Naruto asked.

"You got it blondie, that was funny as hell what you did to those two bitches Hinata.... you mind if I sit next to you Naruto? To be honest, I'd rather be your friend than end up like them. That, and no one else will eat with me." Kiba said.

Hinata looked at Naruto, then smiled. "Hai, that'd be great Kiba-chan.... if you don't mind me calling you, chan" Hinata said politely.

Kiba sat down on Naruto's right side, opposite Hinata.."That's fine Hinata-chan.... you're a lot tougher than I thought. I never thought you could do what you did to them." Kiba said, then raised her head slightly, sniffed the air a couple times then looked at them and smirked. She glanced around quickly the leaned closer to Naruto. "Who was it?" Kiba asked quietly, a big sly smirk on her face.

Naruto froze. "Who was what?" Naruto asked trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Oh come on, I'm an Inuzuka, my nose is better than any normal dog's....you have another girl's scent on you....wait, make that two, but the other one is two versions of the same scent.... in fact it smells like...." Kiba said.

"Don't say it!" Naruto interrupted. "First, promise me you won't tell anyone." Naruto asked.

"I promise, an Inuzuka never breaks their work..... mom would kick my ass from one side of Konoha to the other if I did." Kiba said and flinched.

Naruto nodded and sighed, he thought about just charming her, but wanted to get to know her first, maybe he wouldn't have to. "Hinata and I have done more than hold hands and kiss. There is someone else but I can't tell you who it is right now, I want to be sure I can trust you first.".

Kiba smiled and winked at Hinata, then sighed quietly. "Okay, I can understand that. You don't want some strange new bitch sniffing around your pack and causing trouble."

Akamaru barked..

"You're a needy lil bitch, but I love ya anyway.... this is Akamaru, she's my partner." Kiba said, lifted her little white dog out of her coat and put her down. She laughed when Akamaru immediately ran and jumped up onto Naruto's chest and started licking his face."

Akamaru suddenly stopped a moment, then looked at Kiba and barked.

"Hm, she says you have a lot more power than you're showing everyone." Kiba said, then Akamaru barked again., but with a whimpering undertone. "Now that's weird.... hm."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

"She can sense things, like how strong someone is, which she did a minute ago about your power.... but she also said you smell funny, not like anyone else, like a person and a.... I know this is weird, but she said you kinda smell like a fox. She's never done that before." Kiba said, shook her head then took Akamaru off Naruto's chest.

'_Does Akamaru smell Ky-chan.... but how, and why did she say I smell like a fox?_' Naruto thought.

"**Make something up Naruto-kun, please.... I'll explain everything later, I promise.**" Ky said to Naruto from her cage, this was sooner than she expected, the Inuzuka dog sensing her was unexpected..

"I have a pet fox, I think she smells her on me." Naruto said, hoping he was a good enough liar to fool her.

"Cool, is she a partner like Akamaru, like a nin fox?" Kiba asked excitedly, she loved the idea of someone outside the Clan having a ninja animal other than a dog. "Can I see her.... you said the fox was female right?"

In Naruto's Mindscape, Ky was banging her head against the bars, cursing each time. "**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.... he had to say a pet fox didn't he! Hm, that might actually work.... if this damn seal will allow it.**" Ky said to herself.

"Yes, I call her Ky-chan." Naruto said, trying to think of a way out of this growing lie, then heard the real Ky-chan tell me her idea. "I have some errands to run after Academy, but you can meet me in the park at.... five, in the clearing in the north woods, do ya know it?" Naruto said.

"I do know it, that's awesome, thanks. We better eat before our food gets cold." Kiba said.

----3:05 PM, Academy Main Courtyard----

Seeing that everyone was gone, Naruto walked out into the Courtyard with Hinata and stopped, a moment later Sakura and Ino stepped out into the open from where they were hiding. "Did you tell Iruka what happened?" Naruto asked, he could see Hinata glaring at them, he'd told her between classes about the note.

"No....I said we crashed into each other and had a little argument but we made up, I think he believed me." Ino said meekly as she contunially glanced at Hinata nervously.

Hinata leaned close to Naruto and whispered in his ear a moment.

"Hinata wants to strip both or you and send you home naked for everything you've done to me the last four years, but she'll forgive you both and even help you be popular again if you'll do one thing for us." Naruto said.

Ino was still emoionally devestated, her reputation had been destroyed, both she and Sakura were laughing stocks now, socially she wasn't even on the ladder, she was on the floor under it. "Wh,what do I.... uh, we have to do?" Ino asked. She normally wouldn't do this, but she was desperate to restore her image, it was her only chance at Sasuke, he'd never go out with a slut at the very bottom or the social ladder.

"That's easy, starting tomorrow after Academy, twice a week for the rest of the year you're both going to clean my apartment." Naruto said.

Ino flinched, then glanced at Sakura a moment. "That's not too bad, we can do that, and you'll both help us be popular again?"

"Yes, we'll even be your friends.... oh, I almost forgot something. When you're cleaning my apartment.... you'll both be naked. If that's a problem I know Hinata would love to humiliate you both every day until you agree to do it." Naruto said with a big perverted smile.

Ino and Sakura's eyes got big as saucers, they were shocked and horrified at the thought, was it worth the alternative?

Naruto was having a blast tormenting them and just couldn't wait any longer. He looked into Ino's eyes and gave her a charming smile as he thought 'Kyoshougan', a moment later he saw the familiar twinkle her eyes then she smiled happily.

"I accept Naruto, I'd be happy to do that for you to be popular again, you will to, won't you Sakura-chan?" Ino said.

Sakura looked at Ino, amazed at her sudden mood change, she'd never seen Ino change so fast, then Naruto said her name, she looked at him, their eyes met and suddenly a warm, happy feeling overcame her, she wanted to make Naruto happy, and suddenly also found him much better looking than Sasuke ever was. "Of course I will, I accept Naruto-kun! Oops! Um, is it okay if I call you Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Me too?" Ino added.

"Of course you can, I'll see you in the morning girls..... oh, wear something sexy tomorrow." Naruto said, the last part as he started to walk away with Hinata.

----3:45 PM, Naruto's Private Training Area----

After seeing Hinata got home, telling Anko to plan out a training schedule for him and that they'd start tommorow, he went to his private training spot he found a few years ago where he could train in secret.... in other words he was running back-and-forth across Konoha like a mad man. Now he was talking to Ky-chan, and what she just suggested almost blew his mind. "You want me to do what?" Naruto asked in shock.

"**I know it sounds strange, but I think it'll work. Kiba is an Inuzuka, if I made a Summoning contract for you it wouldn't fool her, she'd know I was a summon, I have to be real, so you have to help me do this. I just need the two blood samples, I'll do the rest. And I think it'll help you as a ninja to have a partner, especially if we can learn some of their techniques and jutsu. Or charm her and hope her Clan doesn't notice.**" Ky said.

Naruto let out a 'why me' whining laugh of defeat. "Okay, I'll do it.... it could be fun having you out here instead of just in my head. You sure we can finish this before five o'clock?" Naruto asked.

"**I can, if you can catch one in the next fifteen minutes.**" Ky said. "**Oh, there's one about a hundred yards that way, in the woods. I can't match the Inuzuka yet, but I can enhance your sense of smell enough to track it.**"

----4:04 PM----

Naruto looked at the flat rock where he'd just put a dozen drops of his own blood infused with as much of Ky-chan's chakra as he could handle.... he thought it was weird to have 2 chakras, but it explianed why he had so much of it, he alwasy knew that. He held his kunai tip down over his blood and let the fresh fox blood drip into it. He was glad he only had to make a small wound and get some blood and it would heal completely in a few days, he really didn't want to hurt it.... and Ky-chan had been very specific about that, she seemed to have some weird connection to foxes and just the small wound he gave the vixen he caught upset her, she even shed a few tears, something he'd never seen her do before. As soon as the last drop hit he pulled away the kunai and wiped it off. When he looked back at the small puddle of mixed blood he was stunned by what he saw.... it was actually growing!

----4:58 PM, Konoha Park, North Side Woods----

Naruto had only been standing there a few minutes when he heard his name called, he turned and saw Kiba walking out of the trees into the field, it was only about 30' wide and 40' long, but it was enough space to train or play games in. He watched her walk over, Akamaru looking out of her coat as usual.

"So where is she, we've been really anxious to see her since lunch.... I'm SOOO not the patient type, this girl likes action!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto laughed, he was the same way. "I know how you feel, I am to.... Ky-chan!" Naruto said.

A moment later a red blur raced out of the tall grass and leapt up into Naruto's arms and licked his face.

Kiba was startled for a moment. "Wow, she's fast! You mind if I hold her, check her out? My big sister Hana is the vet, but foxes are similar to dogs so I can give her a basic check up, if you don't mind."

'_**Check up? Hmf, I'm in perfect health dog bitch, you think I'd create a flawed body for myself? If that bitch knew I was Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine-tailed beast and queen of Demons she'd piss her panties! Naruto might have a similar reaction though, but I have to tell him soon.... and I hope minimize his reaction, if he shuts me out completely I'm screwed.**_' Kyuubi thought, annoyed at first, then nervous, all of it unheard by Naruto.

"Sure, I guess that'd be okay, I've never had her checked.... you're the first person I've even told about her." Naruto said, knowing it was both a lie and true was cool and kinda confusing, then handed Ky over to Kiba.

Kiba took Akamaru out of her coat and put her on the ground before accepting Ky from Naruto. "Hmm.... nice muscle tone, fur is smooth and soft so she's healthy, like the red too, nice and bright, shows off the white on her face and tail. Legs feel strong.... and I know she's fast, claws are strong, sharp too." Kiba said, then put Ky in her left hand and carefully checked her teeth. "Teeth look good, eyes are bright.... hmmm, is that a seal on her stomach under her fur?" Kiba said.

"No, she's always had that, I think it's like a birth mark or something." Naruto said, Ky had told him about that and what to say if Kiba noticed it.

"Hm, okay. Well she looks AHH!" Kiba said and suddenly screamed when Ky jumped out of her hands and into her coat. She started jumping around trying to get Ky out of her coat without having to take it off, but it wasn't working.."OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Kiba yelled, freezing in place.

'_Ky-chan, what are you doing.... are you hurting her?_' Naruto thought, obviously annoyed.

"A little, but she's okay, trust me... and watch what happens." Kyuubi said.

Gritting her teeth Kiba quickly and briefly glanced at Naruto, then unzipped her big coat and dropped it to the ground, a few moments later Ky jumped out of the large v-neck of her shirt showing off her ample cleavage and ran over to Naruto.

"That's how Akamaru sat in your coat so easy, you've got big tits!" Naruto exclaimed!

Kiba blushed. "Yeah, all Inuzuka girls develop early.... please don't tell anyone, I don't want to be treated like some girlie girl like those Sasuke fangirls. honestlly, I don't see what's so great about him, he's an emtionless ass hole that wouldn't know a good joke if it kicked him in the balls." Kiba said.

'_This could be fun._' Naruto thought.

"**I told ya, I knew as soon she held me close. She's no Hinata, but she'd give Anko a good run for her money.**" Kyuubi said.

"As long as you know, I might as well tell you everything.... I'm an E cup..... which Ky kinda scratched up a little. I have some ointment I can put on that'll heal the scratches in no time... promise me you won't stare, get grabby to tell anyone, and I'll let you watch me put it on." Kiba said.

"Deal!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.... and he hadn't even charmed her!

-

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 04: A Little Charmer

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 22, 5:02 PM, Konoha Park, Northside Woods, Age 10===

"Akamaru, check the area... I don't want anyone else to see me." Kiba said, Akamaru barked and she watched her little dog run off into the trees. "She'll be back in a minute... what about Hinata, if we're gonna hangout together she'll find out about my tits, can she keep this a secret too, and is she the jealous type? I don't want her thinking I'm showing you my tits to..." Kiba said a little nervous and worried, then was suddenly annoyed. "What's so damn funny, are you laughing at me?" Kiba demanded.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear... but just the thought that Hinata would be jealous of those lit, of your boobs is just so rediculous!" Naruto said between laughs, but the last part it was obvious he was also half faking it to hide how nervous he was now.

Kiba stared at him fiercely for a few moments, then her eyes opened wide and she gasped as Naruto's sudden change clicked in her mind, she knew what he almost said. "I swear on my honor as an Inuzuka I won't tell anyone... is Hinata bigger than me?" Kiba asked nervous but serious.

Naruto clenched his jaw and fists a moment then sighed. He began to seriously consider just charming her to make sure she didn't tell anyone. Naruto spiked his, not Kyuubi's, chakra to maximum for a moment as he glared at Kiba, which made her flinch. "Hai, she's a lot bigger than you... and I promise you Kiba, if you tell anyone about Hinata, Ky-chan, or anything that could hurt or embarass either of us... I'll kick your fucking ass." Naruto said as coldly as he could, he really didn't want to do this, but he finally had someone in his life as precious to him as he was to her, and he wasn't going to let ANYONE hurt her in any way.

Kiba took a more submissive pose, she was tough and loved a good fight, but she knew from experience the look of anger, and a cornered animal ready to kill, the second one definately applied to Naruto right now, and just from what Akamaru said about him hiding his true power, and not knowing what he could do, this wasn't the time for her usual 'tough bitch' attitude. "Whoa, I promised I won't tell anyone... just calm down Naruto, I didn't mean to upset you." Kiba said calmly, in her best soothing voice she used with the dogs.

Just then Akamaru came racing back at high speed and skidded to a stop in front of Kiba, ready to fight if she had to, but not acting aggressive enough to start a fight.

"It's okay Akamaru, relax... I just said something I shouldn't of." Kiba said and picked up Akamaru, petting her. "Are we still cool, or did my big mouth get me in trouble again?" Kiba asked seriously, but nervous and worried she'd just ruined her chances of having a real friend.

Naruto glanced at Ky-chan, then sent her over to Kiba where she walked around Kiba a few times, sniffing, then ran back to Naruto and jumped up into his arms.

"**She's okay Naruto, she meant what she said, she's almost terrified she just ruined her chance to be friends with you, she already respects you a little... and she does have great tits. You did agree to my harem idea, and being an Inuzuka she has the pack instincts to follow her leader, you won't have to charm her for a couple years and she'd still follow you. She does has an attitude, but only to protect herself from abuse. She's just like their dogs, once we're friends she'll relax and show us the real Kiba. She's no Alpha, but she's not submissive either** " Kyuubi said.

Naruto relaxed and smiled. "Okay, sorry if I scared you, but I've been alone most of my life and am kinda protective of everything I care about, especially my friends."

Kiba nodded and smiled. "I can understand that... i'm kinda the same way, you've seen me around the Academy, only a couple people will even talk to me like a person."

"Shikamaru and Choji, they're good guys, and about as popular as I was before today." Naruto said and laughed.

"Let me make up for my big mouth, mom keeps telling me I need to think before I talk, that's why I get a lot." Kiba said, put Akamaru down, walked over to Naruto and pulled her shirt off over her head and dropped it, then took the ointment out of her belt pouch. "You can put it on for me." Kiba said nervously.

Naruto looked at them, well stared is more accurate. Full, round, and from how they jiggled slightly, he figured soft and pretty bouncy, and her nipples were like 3" across and dark brown with fingertip-size nubs. He smiled. "They're really nice... and thanks. You sure you want me to do this?" Naruto asked, and saw Kiba nod nervously, a small blush on her face. Naruto nodded, took the ointment, and a minute later was rubbing it into her full, soft breasts, which he noticed she really enjoyed as much as Hinata liked hers played with, but Kiba was trying very hard to hide it and her slowly growing blush. Kiba was right about the ointment, by the time he finished rubbing it on her right breast, the cuts on her left where he'd started were gone, not even a red streak remained. When he finished he capped it and handed it back. "Wow, that stuff really works great!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah it does, but its only for small scratches and scrapes, not bigger cuts or injuries, it works on animals too though. My sister Hana makes it, she's a Vet... that's an animal doctor." Kiba said.

Ky-chan yipped.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if there's anything you can teach us that isn't a Clan secret?" Naruto asked.

Kiba slipped her shirt back on and walked back for her coat. "Hm, can you talk with Ky-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, we understand each other, she's really smart." Naruto said.

"That's really impressive for a wild animal, maybe she's from a clan that used to work with ninja, like our special dogs do, though I've never heard of any nin foxes it is possible." Kiba said as she zipped her coat up to how it usually was. "I'm not sure, we could go back to the compound and ask mom if I can teach you. My mom is Tsume, she's Head of the Inuzuka Clan, I can't teach you anything without her permission, and she has to meet you first to check out you and Ky-chan."

"Oh can't, I have plans tonight and tomorrow... how about the twenty-fifth when there's no classes?" Naruto said.

"Okay, that's fine, and it'll give us a few days to get to know each other and build you up for mom. What are you doing later anyway?" Kiba said.

"I'm having dinner with Hinata-chan and her family at six." Naruto said.

Kiba flinched. "Oh shit... do you have something nice to wear? I hate all that formal stuff, but I know from mom how strict Hiashi is about rules and protocol, you show up dressed like that for dinner and you won't get past the main gate!" Kiba said seriously.

"Really? Damn, Hinata didn't tell me that and I never thought to ask. I don't have anything nice, all my clothes are like this." Naruto said worried.

"I have an idea, there's a place a few blocks away that might help you. Come on, follow me." Kiba said then took off running with Akamaru.

Naruto nodded, mentally told Ky-chan to wait for him at his apartment, then ran after Kiba.

===5:18 PM, A Few Blocks Away===

Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto. "Here we are."

Naruto got nervous, every store he's EVER gone in to buy clothes either chased him out, or charged him triple the normal full price for bargin bin clothes, though he'd never gone in here, mainly because it was for shinobi only and he wasn't even that now, nevermind 3 or 4 years ago. "I, uh we can't go in there... we aren't even Genin yet!" Naruto said planting his feet as Kiba tried to pull him.

"I can, Hana and mom come here once a week, the owner knows me, you'll be fine." Kiba said and pulled his arm again, Naruto didn't budge. She was amazed a kid 5 or 6 inches shorter than her, and skinny, was so strong. She thought a moment, force wasn't going to work, not to mention it might be unsafe for her to even try, then she smiled. "If you were with Hinata and she wanted new clothes, would you follow her in?"

"Of course I would!' Naruto said without even thinking, slightly annoyed she'd even ask that... then saw her smiling like she'd just caught him doing something wrong, he knew the look. Naruto glared at her. "You sneaky... that wasn't fair." Naruto said, he wanted to call her a bitch, but there were mothers and little kids around. "Fine, I'll go in for Hinata, but you're paying!" Naruto said and grumbled under his breath.

"Deal. Trust me, she'll help you, Hotaru loves new customers." Kiba said, then lead Naruto in.

'_If she doesn't I'll charm both of'em and make'em run through Konoha naked._' Naruto thought with a brief smirk.

===5:56 PM, Outside The Hyuuga Compound===

He'd only been in there 20 minutes, but he was glad he was wrong about Hotaru, she was great, kinda like he imagined an Aunt would be, and beautiful too... plus, she had bigger tits than Hinata! He had just enough time to race home over the roof tops, take a quick shower, put on his new formal clothes, then race back across the roof tops and jump down into the street near the main gate to the Hyuuga Compound. He was glad he had so much chakra and didn't live too far away or he'd be sweaty right now Running from Anko had actually done him good. He crossed the street, glad no one was around except the 2 guards outside the gate. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata is expecting me for dinner.".Naruto said politely and gave them a small bow. He knew it wasn't very good, he hated all that formal stuff, plus he had no training in it, but Hotaru had given him advice on how to act while she was helping him.

The Hyuuga in front of Naruto, like the other, was Cadet Branch, he'd seen the smile on Hinata's face earlier and heard from the other members how Hinata had been acting recently when no Main Branch members or her cousin were around. "One moment." He said, unlocked the gate, slipped in and shut it behind him.

"Hey, are you why Hinata-sama is actng differently" The other Hyuuga whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto looked at him and swallowed nervously. "Hai, we're friends." Naruto said nervously, he REALY didn't want an entire Clan mad at him.

He glanced around briefly then smiled. "Thank you, we've never seen Hinata-sama so happy, don't let Hiashi-sama intimidate you, and for Kami's sake be polite." He said then quickly snapped back into his guard pose.

The gate opened and Naruto saw the first guard come back, and an older women in a beige Kimono was behind him.

"Please follow me Uzumaki-san." She said.

Naruto smiled, he'd NEVER been refferred to by a formal name before, and definitely never heard san behind his name... he kinda liked it. He followed the old woman through the gate and was awed by the front grounds, it was like a picture. There were gardens, several training areas, 1 of them in use, and even a small fountain in the large flower garden in front of the bigger house directly in front of him. "Wow... this place is beautiful." Naruto said, then noticed the second building wasn't as nice and only had a small flower garden. He followed her to the door, then inside and down a long hall and into what looked like a waiting room or formal livingroom, he couldn't tell. He had a seat.

"Please wait here Uzumaki-san." She said, gave him a small smile, then turned and left.

===1 Hour Ago, ANBU Headquarters===

She was 'power walking' her fingers through the files in the cabinet. "Bingo! I really hope he likes this." She said excitedly, but slightly nervous then pulled it out went to the table and sat down to read.

===Now, Residential District===

She set the trigger on the trap, a big sadistic smile on her face. "Six down, two left... these fuckers are lucky I can't give'em what they deserve for how they treated my Naruto-kun, but he'll appreciate this prank better than anyone, and best of all there won't be any evidence pointing to him." She said then headed for the window but stopped and glanced into the woman's bedroom and laughed. "If you're going to do something, do it right the first time... Kurenai keeps telling me I go to far, so why stop now." She said, went into the woman's bedroom, carefully rummaged through her drawers until she found the bras and panties. "Who knew torture techniques could be used for pranks... me."

===6:12 PM, Hyuuga Compound, Diningroom===

He hadn't had a formal meal before, sitting on a pillow at a low table was weird, but it least it was comfortable... at least the pillow was. He'd been getting strange looks from Hiashi since he met him about 10 minutes ago. It wasn't hate or fear, those looks he'd know from 50 yards away, this was different, he just couldn't read him like he could most people. Plus, he was creepy as hell. Hinata's little sister Hanabi , but she was only 5 so he'd wait until she was older, she might even turn out like Hinata, for now she'd make a cool little sister, even if not by blood. Hinata's cousin Neji was a different story, she was polite enough, but she could give Ino and Sakura bitch lessons, she had a stick so far up her ass he'd swear he could see the end when she opened her mouth to talk or eat, he'd definitely have to charm her and yank that stick out, she was only a year older but she was tall, had a small chest as best he could tell, though she was definitely bigger than Ino he knew that, but at best she was a D cup, decent looks otherwise. Damn loose clothes they all wore made it hard to judge how big their boobs were... with one exception, Hannah Hyuuga. Hinata was right about her, even in the loose formal Kimomo they wore it was obvious her boobs were HUGE, even bigger than Hotaru's, not by much but it was noticable. She was at least a J cup, maybe 2 or 3 cups bigger. He was definitely gonna charm her before he left tonight.

"So what are your intentions toward my daughter Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked emotionlessly.

Naruto almost choked, but managed to swallow his food. "We're just friends, she's very nice." Naruto said politely.

Hannah elbowed Hiashi. "Hiashi-san, he's not proposing to her, they're just friends. I'm glad my lil Hina-chan finally has a friend, and he's cute too." Hannah said, paused and looked closely at Naruto a moment, then smiled. "I knew we'd met before, in the park, you and Hinata were four I believe, she wouldn't let go of my kimono and hid behind my leg when you said hello to her."

Hanabi stiffled a giggle. "That sounds like her." Hanabi said, then flinched slightly when Hannah looked at her.

"Would it be okay if I sparred with one of you? Hinata told me a little about how you fight and what you can do, I'd like to see it and if it's better than what they teach us at the Academy." Naruto said calmly.

"Our Gentle Fist is far superior." Neji said arrogantly.

"Someone's panties are in a bunch, probably to leep that big stick in your butt." Naruto said with a smirk.

Neji jumped to her feet, red-faced with anger. "You arrogant little shit, I'll show you how..."

"Neji!" Hiashi commanded powerfully.

Neji instantly froze and snapped to attention. "Forgive me Hiashi-san." Neji said then gave him a bow. "I would like to give Hinata-sama's honored guest a personal demostration of our skill after dinner, if he's up to the challange."

"I'm always up for a challange, and I never back down from anyone." Naruto said proudly.

"Naruto-kun, please... I don't want you to get hurt." Hinata said, obviously worried.

"That's fine with me, and I'll be the referee for the match to ensure no one is seriously injured... is that clear Neji?" Hannah said calmly, and gave Neji a serious glare at the end.

Neji immediately nodded in agreement. "Hai, Hannah-sama. You have my word Naruto-san will walk home under his own power... how bruised and humiliated he is will be up to him." Neji said with a brief smirk.

"Deal." Naruto said, then smiled. "I just hope you don't cry too hard when I yank that stick out of your butt and beat you with it." Naruto said with a big devious smile. looked at Hinata and gave her a small nod..

===6:45 PM, Hyuuga Front Grounds, Sparring Area===

"This will be Taijutsu only, no weapons. Neji, no strikes to any vital areas. This will be fifteen minutes, if you can last that long Naruto-san Please take this seriously and do your best, Neji is the best fighter of her age group and a prodigy. Are you both ready?" Hannah said.

Naruto nodded and took his version of the Academy's Taijutsu style. "Hai, I'm always ready."

Neji smirked. 'You're fated to lose little boy." Neji said in her normal tone, dropped into the Gentle Fist stance and activated her Byakuugan.

Hinata clutched Naruto's formal jacket she knew was new. "Be careful Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan... I won't hurt her too bad." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

Hannah glanced at Hinata, who suddenly didn't look worried or nervous in the slightest, and that no one else seemed to notice, but she knew they all saw Hinata as weak, only she could see Hinata's strength, it was just hidden beneath her shyness and big heart, she just didn't like to hurt anyone. Hinata's reaction to Naruto's comment sparked her curiosity, something was going on between them. '_What's going on between my daughter and your son Minato-kun?_' Hannah thought. "Begin!" She said.

Naruto was ready for her attack... until it happened. He blocked her initial strike with his arms, or thought he did until the pain ripped through his left arm, then felt a spike through his somach that dropped his arms, and another spike through his chest sent him to the ground on his back.

"Pathetic, I've had better sparring matches with Hinata-sama, but it seems you're weaker than she is. You wasted my time." Neji said then turned and walked away.

Naruto started laughing... hard.

Neji frose, clenching her fists tight and spun around quickly, visibly upset. "What's so funny, you didn't last three seconds."

"Was that it? I got beat worse than that when I was five!" Naruto said, laughing, then got back to his feet. "I was just seeing what you could do, think you can do it again... bitch?"

Hinata gasped in surprise, except for the adults, Neji was the best fighter in the entire Clan. She wasn't worried, she knew her Kaa-san would step in if needed, but she'd never seen anyone stand up to Neji like that, even at the Academy.

"If you want a full demonstration of the Gentle Fist, I'll gladly show you how weak you truely are and let you live with your total humiliation." Neji said then dropped back into her stance, her Byakuugan still blazing.

Naruto felt his chakra surge, especially in his arms, he knew from Hinata they could see it, so he wanted to save his special red chakra for the right moment. It'd give away he had a Bloodline-Limit like they did, and knew they were using their Byakuugan. '_I hope this works, I didn't use this much when I was running from Anko... I should of gotten some help from her, oh well it's too late now_.' Naruto thought. He readied himself and took his fighting stance. He watched her come in as fast as the first time, and like before be could just follow her. As she was about to strike he moved as fast as he could.

Neji came in, threw her right hand at his chest and was shocked when he caught her wrist, then her left was grabbed, she looked into his eyes saw them sparkle, then suddenly her mind was spinning and the next thing she knew she was on her knees and felt his hands squeezing her bare breasts! She shocked herself further when she surrendered to him and begged him not to hurt her any more. What both terrified and excited her the most however, was that she actually WANTED him to dominate her, and she had no idea why or how this had happened, the last few minutes were a blur.

Hiashi and Hannah were simply blown away by what just happened.

Naruto smiled, released her then tweaked her small but hard nipples. "I was right, you're a D cup. Impressive, and they're firm too."

Neji blushed, she was excited, embarrassed, humiliated and confused as to how this happened.

Hinata and Hanabi giggled like idiots, both unable to hold in their laughter.

"I'm glad I don't have boobies yet!" Hanabi exclaimed between laughs.

Hannah stepped closer, quickly picked up Neji's top then tossed it over her bare chest and leaned close to Naruto. "How did you do that to her?" Hannah asked.

Naruto smiled slyly and looked into her eyes. "Like this juggs." Naruto whispered to her just as his eyes sparkled.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 05: A Little Eyecandy

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 23, 7:05 AM, Business District===

"See, I told'ja no one would be around this early. Come on, you'll love this." She said to her younger companion then jumped down from the roof and lead him inside the shop.

She was putting new items in the display case built into the counter when she heard the door chime, she looked up and smiled, then her eyes got big as saucers when she saw who was with one of her favorite customers, she very quickly put away the last few items, then shut and locked the case, a big smile on her face. "Welcome to the Wolf's Claw, I'm Tenten the Owner's daughter, how may I help you two this morning?" Tenten said, subtley glancing at the blonde boy next to her. She knew his face, but couldn't think of his name.

"I had a run-in with orange boy recently, little brat actually impressed me, he's tougher than he looks... found out he's an orphan like me, gets robbed a lot so I'm gonna buy him a weapon and show him how to use it. He may be a pain in the ass to most of Konoha, but so am I. Don't go thinking we're friends Naruto, you still owe me for the dango you made me drop... I still think I should kick your ass for that, but you've got more guts than brains and I like that. Oh, and Tenten...this stays between us for now, I don't want word getting around I bought the brat something... can't have everyone thinking I've gone soft." Anko said with her usual expression, her real feelings for Naruto hidden.

Tenten swallowed and nodded. "Hai Anko-san." Tenten said then looked at the blonde boy again, a little sympathy in her eyes, she had no idea his life was so hard. She smiled a little at how he was looking at all the shiney new weapons in awe. "So what did you have in mind Anko-san? If you'd rather wait for him, dad will be back in about twenty minutes."

"No, take a look around brat, see if anything jumps out at you... don't take too long, I don't want Iruka on my ass for making you late... how he can spend all day around you brats... no offense Tenten, is beyond me. Great guy, but he really needs to loosen up." Anko said then laughed.

Checking out all weapons for something that he liked, Naruto couldn't help but think back to yesterday at Hinata's after he somehow beat Neji. That made him smile, even if it had been a little close, if Hannah hadn't helped him with Hiashi he might of had to tell them why he had those 2 small surges of chakra around his eyes. He'd also owed Ky-chan for coming up with the lie he gave Hiashi about how he'd grown up on the street and had to have sharp eyes to help him survive, and that he figured out how to improve his eyesight and reflexes with his chakra, which is how he beat Neji, and it made him sound like a natural shinobi being able to mold chakra that well so early. That wasn't as bad as Hiashi's reaction to how he beat Neji, he wasn't polite with his comments and accusations about his lack of honor and other stuff, but Hannah stepped in and saved him again by reminding that stuffed jerk that there were no rules in a fight, and even in the Chunin Exams there was no rule against stripping your opponent, even if against a kunoichi, or any rule that said you couldn't use a kunoichi's breasts, or any other part of body against her, even if it was sexual. He loved the look of frustration on Hiashi's face because he couldn't counter her argument, though he didn't ask it because Hiashi could literaly kill him with a single touch, but did wonder if they knew about Ky-chan like Anko did, he'd forgotten to ask Anko how she knew and if there was more about Ky-chan, which he'd mentioned to Ky-chan last night, she got really nervous and told him she'd tell him soon. He could wait a little longer, she'd never lied to him and helped him any time he needed it. Who or what ever Ky-chan was, she was part of him, it wasn't like she could leave him.

"Tell me something Tenten... what do you think of Naruto? Be honest, I can tell you don't hate him, I saw it on your face the instant we came in. I know hate and fear when I see them, and you don't have eaither." Anko said quietly.

Tenten nodded, and she knew from how Anko asked she didn't want Naruto to hear, she'd do the same. "To be honest, I never really paid much attention to him except when he really acted up in class. Until the other day anyway... do you know what happened at Academy recently?" She asked, and Anko nodded. "He's dating Hinata Hyuuga, I think they are, and he's getting really popular, especially with the other girls, even the popular girls like Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, which is weird considering what Hinata did to them. He is kinda cute I guess, in a goofy kind of way, but I never cared about being popular or pretty for the boys or what people thought about me, I just want to be the best kunoichi I can be." Tenten said quietly then got nervous for a moment. "There is one other thing, I've always preferred to just say what was on my mind, so here it is... after the incident with Ino and Sakura I watched him when ever I could, he's short like me but he doesn't seem to be afraid of anything or anyone, even Sasuke Uchiha. I don't want to sound like some fangirl, but I really admire him for his courage and attitude. Nothing bothers him."

Anko smiled. "He doesn't have many friends, would you like to be one of them?"

"Yes I would. I don't have any friends my age, but that didn't matter, I was waiting until I was assigned to a team. I must admit that he does have a certain charming quality I like... kinda like a new weapon." Tenten said with a slight blush she didn't notice she had.

'_She'll be good for him, and a big help once he graduates. I hope Naruto-kun knows to charm her like he did me._' Anko thought, glad he'd told her about his ability, and proud to be the first person he'd intentionally charmed. Sure she was his sex slave, but she really enjoyed it, he made her happy and that was a feeling she hadn't really felt before. "Go talk to him, tell him how you feel, I know he'll like you as much as I do." Anko said.

Tenten nodded and walked around the counter and across the room toward the back where Naruto was, she didn't notice Anko slip her right hand under her skirt to finger her bare pussy, she hadn't worn panties since Naruto took them from her as a trophy.

Naruto was looking at a couple katanas and various other swords while mentally talking to Ky-chan. He liked the katanas, but she kept telling him they just weren't suited to his style. He turned toward Tenten when he saw her coming out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you find anything you like yet?" Tenten asked.

"I like the katanas, but I don't think they're right for me." Naruto said.

"I agree, I don't think a big blade is a good idea for shinobi our size..." Tenten said and smiled playfully, that joke was her way of making friends.

Naruto laughed.

"I think a wakizashi would work for you, if you want you can come by after Academy today and I'll help pick one out for you, or you can order a custom one, which is the way to go in my opinion. I think you're kinda weird, but in a fun way, and I'd like to be friends... I don't have any at the Academy." Tenten said calmly, despite being slightly nervous.

Naruto subtley glanced in Anko's direction and saw her through an opening between the weapon racks, and what she was doing. He knew she'd sent her to him. Her reaction after he'd told her what he could do, which Ky-chan confirmed, told him she was like him under all her toughness. He looked into Tenten's eyes, and gave her what he'd named 'The Look', he just found it easier to use his ability if he was smiling. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew it worked, it was getting easier to do. "I'd love to be your friend... Tenten, right?" He said and she nodded. "I'd love to, but Anko is going to start training me today. We can stop by and order a custom wakizashi, having my own weapon would be really cool! You know Tenten, you're really cute..." Naruto said and paused briefly as Ky-chan gave him some advice to help him with women he hadn't charmed yet, but he could use anytime. He gently put his left hand on her shoulder and brushed her left cheek softly with the back of his right hand and fingers before resting it on her other shoulder, a small charming smile on his face. "What I really want from you isn't for sale...I want you Tenten, I want to make you one of my special lady friends right here, right now. Hinata was first would you like to be second?" Naruto said in as smooth and charming a voice as he could, not that he needed to, but he wanted to practice on her. "Please say yes Ten-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and gave her a short, soft kiss on the lips as his right down her chest to her small breast, palming it.

Tenten smiled happily as she blushed bright red. "Yes! But I don't want dad to catch us, so we only have about ten minutes... is that okay?"

Naruto smiled. "Plenty of time." Naruto said, and following some advice from Ky-chan, he pulled down Tenten's pants and panties, which she quickly stepped out of, then he leaned her against the wall, pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, smiling when Tenten gasped as he quickly got hard. Hooking his right hand under her left knee, he lifted her leg up high, spreding her wide, and slipped about 4" into her, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, which she matched as she moaned through her clenched teeth and lips obviously to minimize the noise. He did this for a couple minutes until she loosened up a little, but not much, she was a lot tighter than Hinata, but then she is smaller than Hinata. When he felt she was wet enough, according to what Ky-chan had told him and his experience with Hinata, he asked. "Are you ready Ten-chan?"

Tenten moaned in ecstasy. "Oh Kami yes... take me now Naruto-kun!" Tenten said a little louder than she intended.

Naruto moved closer as he pushed almost 5 more inches inside her, which nearly made her scream. He saw her bite her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming like Hinata had when he took her virginity.

"**Shit! I better have Anko teach him some sound seals, I can't have his new women screaming their heads off and alerting everyone around when he does this.**" Kyuubi said to herself.

Naruto pounded Tenten hard like he had Hinata, he wanted to do more, but the place and time he had didn't allow that, next time he'd do this right. He noticed the weapons on the wall were probably digging into her back, but she didn't seem to mind... in fact she seemed to actually like it. What he loved though, is how tight she was, Tenten had a small chest, a B cup he figured based on the motion beneath her shirt holding her tightly, he backed up a step without missing a stroke and lifted her off the floor. She was much lighter than Hinata too, He could come up with some really fun positions to use with her. Another minute of that and he could tell she was about to blow, and so was he. Naruto waited until the last moment then lurched forward and basically slammed her into the wall of weapons as they both exploded together. He had to clench his jaw when she clamped down HARD on him, it was a little painful, but at the moment it felt incredible! He knew he was shaking some, but Tenten was almost vibrating for almost 10 seconds, then she collapsed forward into his arms, he released his other grips and caught her. He just stood there a minute enjoying the moment before she moved again.

"Oh Naruto-kun... that was... just... wow. I know that wasn't your first time, but...was... was I good?" Tenten asked softly.

"Oh yes, for your first time Ten-chan... you were awesome... and you're really tight too, which made it even better. I really don't want to, but we better get cleaned up and dressed, I really don't want your dad mad at me, he has more weapons than three ninjas." Naruto said playfully and smiled, though he was serious. "I also have to walk Hinata to Academy so I have to leave in about ten minutes... if your dad doesn't mind, would you like to join us, I'd love to walk two cute girls to Academy." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled. "I'd love to, I don't think dad will mind, especially if Anko-san vouches for you." Tenten said.

===7:47 AM, Academy Main Gate===

Naruto walked through the open gate into the front grounds, On his right his girlfriend Hinata, to his left the newest member of his harem, Tenten. Before he got 5' he noticed everyone turn to look at him, the guys looked either impressed or jealous, except Sasuke who looked mad because he was the center of attention now. That alone made bigger and put his arms around his girls 15' in he stopped when he saw them coming.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." They said happily in unison.

"Morning Ino-chan, Sakura-chan... I love your clothes, you both look great! Don't you think so Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hai, I wish I could wear clothes like that, but dad won't let me, and mom would go ballistic. Trust me, you never want to see my mom mad, she has better aim than I do, and I can hit a bullseye at fifty yards in a strong wind." Tenten said.

"My dad would do worse if I tried to wear clothes like that, he thinks I should represent the proud Hyuuga Clan with dignity at all times and not dress like a..." Hinata said and paused nervously. She'd promised Naruto she'd be nice to Sakura and Ino and be friends.

"Like a slut? Don't worry Hinata, I'm not offended. Mom thinks I look great, dad wasn't too thrilled but he trusts me." Ino said.

"I wish my dad trusted me... most of my clan think I'm weak. Now that I have Naruto-kun to believe in me I'll show them I'm not." Hinata said.

Naruto released Hinata and Tenten so Sakura and Ino could hug Hinata. He took a closer look at Ino and Sakura. Ino had the same short skirt on, but it was slit up both sides and her legs weren't bandaged. She had a new shirt on, it was a croptop, but a 4" vertical strip between her small breasts had been replaced by an armored mesh. Sakura as wearing black mini-shorts and a red sleeveless with a 4" circle in the chest replaced by armored mesh., as was the lower half which exposed her stomach and lower back. It was obvious neither had anything on under their shirts. "We have about five minutes before the first bell, lets go sit in the shade and talk about the fun we're going to have later." Naruto said and gave them a perverted smile they all immediately understood, Ino and Sakura blushed.

===8:01 AM, Homeroom===

"Ino Yamanaka..." Iruka said.

"Here." Ino said.

This is when the door opened and she walked in. The whole class went silent as she walked over to Iruka and said something to him.

Iruka frowned and looked, well glared is more accurate, at him. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama wants to see you right now, get your things and come down here, you'll be escorted directly to his office by Kurenai Yuuhi... and you will obey her." Iruka said sternly.

For once Naruto was actually worried, when the old man sent someone for him it was because he'd pulled some prank, but this time he didn't know what it was about. He picked up his pack of books then went down to the floor, turning toward the class. "Bye everyone, it was nice knowing you." Naruto said with an 'I'm about to die' sad face. He had to get a final little joke in before he went to whatever awaited him. When most of the girls in class pouted sadly and waved, he gave them a small smile.

Kurenai smirked, very amused by the scene. "Come on, it isn't polite to keep Hokage-sama waiting." Kurenai said then put her right hand on his left shoulder and lead him out of the classroom.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed as he left the room.

Out in the hallway he dropped his usual class clown act as he walked with her toward the front of the Academy. "So what's the old man want to see me for?"

"As if you didn't know. What you did to those women wasn't very nice, I thought you were better than that." Kurenai said calmly.

Naruto just pouted, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he had noticed her great figure hidden beneath her clothes, Ky-chan and Hinata had shown him how to spot a 'hider'.as he'd called them. She wasn't as big as Hinata, but still quite impressive.

-8:08 AM, Hokage's Office-

Naruto followed her into the old man's office and scanned the room. '_There's the old man... Anko-chan is here to, cool._' Naruto thought. He stopped in front of the desk. "Hey, what did you want to see me about?" He asked, trying to be cool... and he was until the old man leveled a glare at him that made him very nervous, he knew that look and didn't like it.

"I'll ask you once Naruto, did you prank those women yesterday afternoon? Just tell me the truth, and if you did I'll go easy on you." Sarutobi asked in a calm but stern, serious voice.

"As much as I love a good prank, I don't know what you're talking about, I was with friends all afternoon yesterday. I didn't do it this time." Naruto said sincerely.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows slightly, he could read Naruto like a book. '_He's either gotten very good at lying, or he didn't do it._' Sarutobi thought. "Then tell me where you were and who you were with between five and six yesterday afternoon."

"I was having dinner with Hinata Hyuuga and her family." Naruto said right away.

"I believe you." Sarutobi said, knowing that if Naruto was with them his excuse was iron clad.

"What was the prank anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It'll be all over Konoha soon anyway, you might as well tell him. Besides, no one got hurt... and just between us, I think what happened to them was damn funny. I'd shake their hand before I arrested who ever did it." Anko said with a big smile and glanced at Naruto.

"Several women were covered in bright orange paint that'll take a week to get rid of, and the rest had itching powder put in their...clothes." Sarutobi.

"He means their bras and panties, he just can't say it." Anko said then broke out laughing.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head. "You would find that funny Anko." Kurenai said then her eyes twitched subtley. '_Oh Kami, please tell me she didn't do this for Naruto, according to their files the only thing all those women have in common is Naruto. It had to be Anko, she lives for revenge, the only thing I don't understand... is why she did it? You owe me for this Anko-chan._' Kurenai thought and glanced at her best friend. "If Naruto isn't responsible I'll take him back to the Academy, with your permission Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded. "Dismissed."

"Come on Anko, after I drop him off we need to talk." Kurenai said and lead Naruto out, followed by Anko who was still laughing.

===4 Minutes Later, Hokage Tower, Empty Room===

Her dress, mesh shirt and panties on the floor, her bare butt and back against the wall, down on her left knee out to the side, her right was extented the other way, leg bent, foot down, leaving her pussy spread wide, her full black bush covered her mound above her large, smooth lips that curently were stretched around the biggest cock she'd ever seen, much less had most of buried inside her and filling her in a way no man ever had before as he pumped her hot sopping sex hard and fast while viciously squeezing her full, F cup breasts just how she liked, practically mauling them. It'd only been 2 minutes but she was already on the edge of the most intense orgasm of her life.

"You're ready to cum, aren't you Kuri-cunt!" He said.

"OH OH OH... Oh Kami YES Naruto-sama! LET ME CUM, PLEASE!" Kurenai begged, her mind barely able to focus.

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked forcefully.

"YES! With all my heart and S-o-u-l!" Kurenai half yelled, drawing out the final word as her emotions and hormones began to overpower her.

"CUM WITH ME!" Naruto yelled, not worried he'd be heard because she'd put a sound seal on the room.

A moment later both of them exploded sexually.

'_Two in one mornng... now that's how to start a day._' Naruto thought as he caught his breath and felt his strength returning.

10 minutes later he walked into class with a big smile on his face, in another part of town Anko was walking with Kurenai to their favorite resturant for a celebration breakfast to discuss the new man in thier lives..

x

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 06: What Big Eyes You Have

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note:The way this fic is going I've decided to let it go however long it takes to complete, could be 20, 30, even 50 or more chapters, it's too fun to rush through for my original deadline of 10-15 chapters.

-

----Oct 23, Lunch, Academy Courtyard----

Naruto was sitting in his usual spot under the big tree with Hinata and Tenten when he was approached from 3 sides, to his right was Kiba, to his left Neji, and in front of him was Sakura and Ino. As they got close he smiled at them. "Would you all like to join us for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes!" All but one said.

"Hai, thank you Naruto." Neji said in a formal but polite voice. A slight smile on her face as she got close, moving to Hnata. "Hinata-sama, do you need anything before I join you?" Neji said in the same formal but polite tone and nodded to Hinata.

Hinata looked up at her cousin and guardian with a warm smile. Neji had been a lot nicer to her since her spar with Naruto, and she knew why, Naruto had done her a huge favor, she'd actually had a long talk with Neji last night."I'm fine, thank you Neji-neechan, please have a seat." Hinata said happily.

Neji nodded and sat next to Hinata.

Naruto introduced everyone just to be sure they all knew the other. He could tell Kiba was slightly uncomfortable, mainly because she wasn't charmed like the rest were. Naruto did his best to make Kiba comfortable around everyone, and them her. They were easy and did anything he wanted, Kiba was a little harder, but about 15 minutes later she seemed to be relaxing.

"Naruto-kun, are you gonna bring her over to be checked out after Academy?" Kiba asked casually then took a bite of her roast beef sandwhich.

The other girls looked at Kiba a moment, then Naruto, all confused.

Kiba suddenly tensed up at everyone's reaction, she knew she'd screwed up. "They don't know do they?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I thought you told them." She hung her head.

"I have a pet, if you'll all come over to my apartment after Academy I'll show her to you, but until then don't mention it." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded immediately.

Naruto suddenly straightened up ad looked across the courtyard, he saw 3-4 older girls obviously picking on another girl probably in the same class, he didn't recognize her either. If there was 1 thing Naruto hated above everything else, it wasa bully, as the snarl on his face showed.

Everyone turned to see what Naruto was looking at.

"Do any of you know who that girl over there is, and why they're picking on her?" Naruto asked.

Everyone shook their head but Neji. "I do, her name is Lita, she's in my grade, a year ahead of the rest of you. They're picking on her because she can't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu."

"You mean she can't mold chakra?" Naruto asked.

"No, she can't. She has huge chakra reserves, not as big as yours Naruto, but she can't mold it, her chakra coils are deformed." Neji said.

They were picking on her because she was different.... like he was. "This shit ends now! Who wants to help me teach those bitches a lesson?" Naruto asked. When everyone raised her hand, he grinned "Everyone knows what happened to Ino and Sakura right.... good, because we're gonna make everyone forget that ever happened, here's the plan." Naruto said and began quickly telling everyone their part.

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other, they were smiling bigger than everyone, and their smiles got bigger as Naruto laid out his plan. It was cruel, heartless and cold-blooded. It made Ino's nipples steel hard. She always thought of herself as being a devious, heartless bitch, but she felt like an amateur, and this was just off the top of his head, she'd hate to see what he could do if he really thought it out, she was glad she'd dumped Sasuke for Naruto, he not only returned her attention, but he was fun to be around.

2 minutes later Naruto was walking across the courtyard, 2 girls to either side, the rest behind him, everyone moved out of the way and followed, it was obvious where he was going and he knew they were expecting another show. He couldn't help but notice many of the girls were looking at him like they used to look at Sasuke.... who he saw leaning against a tree glaring hatefully at him for being more popular. '_You'll get yours soon enough teme. Hm, I wonder if his mom has big tits?_' Naruto thought.

She ducked another rock the girls had started throwing a her, they thought their nickname for her was funny, and at first she hated it. What kind of name for a beautiful kunoichi was Rock Lita? She'd show them all that you could be a great kunoichi without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Then she saw them coming up behind her 4 bullies, and they were lead by the boy she'd heard about, it had to be him. Spiky blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit she thought looked cute on him because he wasn't afraid to stand out. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, or the army of girls with him. '_Wow, he must be a great ninja._' She knew she could beat the girls throwing rocks at her, but that was against the rules. Besides, dodging these rocks was good training. She recognized some of them, the 2 Hyuugas would be the biggest threat, she'd seen Neji sparring, her fellow kunoichi was the best in their class and was undefeated in sparring practice. Then she saw the blonde boy wink and smile at her. '_He's going to help me.... he's a true ninja!_' Lita thought, then stood tall and caught the almost fist-sized rock the leader of the girls threw at her head, in her right hand as she saw several of the girls with the blonde boy move behind them. She gave them her best bright smile, the sun reflected off her big white teeth as her big eyes sparkled in the sunlight. With a small grunt she crushed the rock in her hand, the tape protecting her palm from the shards.

Naruto nodded. The moment he did,Ino and Sakura to his left, Hinata and Tenten to his right, all yanked down the 4 girls pants and panties, then reached around in front of them and yanked the front of their shirts up and pulled it back over their heads, leaving them fully exposed front and back. They were caught so off guard they didn't even react for several seconds, then he nobded to a quick peak with their Byakuugans, he knew what the girls had hidden under their clothes. It turned out to be a bonus, the leader of the 4 girls had failed to advance to the final grade twice before and was in fact a well developed 15, Neji remembered she'd had a party last month because she was bragging about how great it was, The real bonus though was her name.... it was Ranha Uchiha, a cousin of Sasuke.

With a big smile, Ino drove her foot straight up between the legs of her girl with everything she had. Once the girl was down Ino flipped her onto her back with her legs, folded her in half, tucking the girl's bunched pants and panties behind her head then sat on he upper chest/neck in a reverse schoolgirl pin, facing her fully exposed bald pussy and perky B cup breasts.

Using her big hands and years of carrying heavy books to her best advantage, like Ino did with her kick, Sakura reached around under her girl's arms and clamped a vice-like iron grip on the plump C cup breasts sitting there, crushing them almost flat.

Tenten wasn't physically strong so she used her own skills, she pulled 1 of the many kunai she always had on her with her right, reached around the girl's hip and slipped the edge up under her clit while her left grabbed the lips of her girlhood from behind, pinched hard, pulling down and back to help expose the heart of her girlhood, which her kunai was now threatening to remove.

Hinata stepped back to let Neji do her part, which was to use a Hyuuga chakra grip on Ranha's neck which basically paralyzed her, she couldn't move unless Neji allowed it.

Naruto casually stepped past Neji and Ranha on their right giving Neji a nod as he did, and paused to watch his second favorite Hyuuga bitch pull Ranha's shirt up and off then drop it. He was impressed, she was an inch shorter than Neji, had a nice body, the highlights of which were a small but thick black bush on her mound, and semi-firm, big nippled tits that were borderline D/E cups. "I'll get back to you in a moment bitch." Naruto said then turned and walked over to the stunned Lita. in a loose, long-sleeved, green shirt with a thickly padded, in beige, chest, shoulders and upper back, tucked into beige pants, and her hands were wrapped in tape. He could tell she had decent, and very firm, breasts hidden beneath it but didn't act like he'd noticed, she hid it well. What really stood out about her was her large eyes, thick eyebrows for a girl, short, straight, thick black hair to the top of her neck with a ponytail to her shoulders, which like the rest of her as best he could tell, was more muscular than most of the boys. "Hi, I'm Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto asked..

"I'm fine.... but I don't believe that is appropriate behavior." Lita said, slightly embarrassed by the current condition of her classmates, even if they did bully her.

"Lita...." Naruto said, waited a moment for her to look at him, then gave her 'the look'. "Would you like to help me teach them a lesson? I just hate seeing people treated like dirt because they're different." Naruto said smoothly as he reached up and gently brushed her hair aside.

Lita blushed and smiled, she'd never had a boy pay arrebtion ro her like this before, and he was not only cute, but really popular. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

'_Holy shit is this fun, and she looks like she could help me train.... I hate to admit it, but my Taijutsu stinks, and if I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever, and protect all my friends, I have to be the best!_' Naruto thought then lead Lita back over to Ranha who was crying softly now. He waved everyone around them in a big circle.

"You, you c,can't... do...." Ranha managed to say, then froze when the blonde boy she knew had to be the leader reached up casually and grabbed her big nipples, pinching them really hard.

"Shut up bitch. I hate bullies, people like you have abused me as long as I can remember, and you being an Uchiha like Sasuke-teme just makes it worse. The only reason you aren't on agony like your friends is because I don't want the whole Uchiha Clan coming after me.I don't like hurting girls, even bitches like you, so we're going to let you go and you're going to stand in the middle of this circle and watch your friends get humiliated, and if you cover yourself or try to stop us.... I won't be this nice next time." Naruto said. When she nodded, tears running down her cheeks, he released her, then had Neji release her.

"Get away from her deadlast!"

Naruto turned and saw an angry Sasuke standing between the frightened crowd.

Naruto's girls quickly released their hostages amd formed a line between Naruto and Sasuke, all in an agressive fighting stance. Tenten had 3 kunai in each hand, arms crossed over her chest, Kiba was in her Clan's fghting stance, Akamaru in front of her growling, teeth bared, Neji and Hinata were in the Gentle Fist stance, Byakuugans blazing, Sakura had her fists up, Ino had her arms extended, hands ready to form her Clans signature jutsu.

Finishing a quick talk with Ky-chan, Naruto sighed quietly and nodded, this would definitely attract too much attention and even he didn't want that yet. Taking Ranha's hands he pulled her head lower, looked into her eyes then whispered in her ear a few moments.

Ranha stepped back then looked at Lita. "I'm sorry Lita, I won't pick on you any more. Come on girls get dressed and let's get out of here."

"I accept your apology Ranha-san." Lita said.

Naruto leaned down and picked up Ranha's panties. "A little trophy, and I hope you learned your lesson."

"I did,,, thank you for not hurting me." Ranha said then quickly slipped her pants and shirt back on then ran to Sasuke, joined a few moments later by the 3 other still very humiliated girls.

The crowd cheered briefly then broke up, it wasn't quite the show they expected, but it was good enough.

Naruto lead his kunoichi army back to the tree to finish lunch. '_I hate cold ramen_.' Naruto thought.

----3:21 PM, The Wolf's Claw----

"Don't call me that, just Tsukamu is fine, I'm not an old man yet.... and you better wipe that smirk off your face young lady." Tsukamu said.

"Hai, papa-san." Tenten said then giggled and ducked a playfull slap to the back of her head from her father. "I mean dad. So, do we have anyting special you can make a wakizashi out of for my Naruto-kun?"

Tsukamu's eyebrows raised slightly at the way she referred to him, then furrowed and with a serious expression leaned on the counter with his left, his right dropped below it, then he looked directly at Naruto.

Tenten tensed up, suddenly VERY nervous inside, she'd made a mistake and she knew it. She wanted to say something, but knew that would be a bigger mistake, her best option was to see what Naruto did then back him up.... even if she had to tell him they'd had sex.

Anko caught this also, being who she was she could read the situation clearly.

"Naruto, did you do anything with Tenten that I might consider dishonerable?" Tsukamu asked calmly, a very subtle edge in his voice.

Anko heard the subtle sound of a katana being readied to draw, about an inch of blade exposed she figured, based on the sound. "I was here with him every moment, Naruto may be a brat, but he wouldn't dare do or say anythng inappropiate to a girl in my presence.... would you?" Anko said and gave Naruto a hard glare.

"I'd never do something like that to Tenten, she just gave me a hug when I said I'd order a custom weapon from her, and.... I kinda, said I'd take her out to eat this weekend to thank her for helping me decide what kind of weapon to get. That's all, really." Naruto said with his most sincere voice and expression, hoping he'd buy it. Naruto was ready to use his ability, any result had to be better than pissing off the best weaponsmiht in Konoha.

Tsukamu glanced at Anko. "You'll vouch for him Anko?" He asked, and Anko nodded. '_You're a damn good liar Naruto Uzumaki, but I know all about you, including what you did with her this morning by the swords, you're even better with the girls than your father was. Good thing Tenten doesn't our shop is one of the few places in Konoha with security camaras. I can't wait until Kousha gets home next week to tell her our girl isn't a virgin anymore, and with Minato's son.... I wish I coud tell you Naruto, or give them to you, but you aren't strong eough yet. And now that she's a woman Tenten is ready to learn the family secret.'_ Tsukamu thought, then at near shinobi speed drew the katana and swung it down, the edge of the blade stopped an inch from Naruto's face. "She likes you a lot, you break her heart or dishonor my daughter, and there's no where in Fire Country you'll be safe from me or my wife, understood?"

Anko tensed up but didn't act because he hadn't actually attacked Naruto, she hadn't felt any intent to kill so her guard was a little relaxed..

Naruto swallowed nervously. "I promise, Tenten is my friend, and I'll protect my friends with my life."

Tsukamu nodded, smiled and put the katana back under the counter.

Tenten let out a loud sigh of relief, she'd been holding her breath.

"I'll hold you to that. Now, I believe I was told that you're going to teach him how to use it and pay for it?" Tsukamu said, then Anko nodded. "Then let's talk, if I'm going to make you a custom weapon I need to know you better."

----4:26 PM, Anko's Private Training Ground----

"Okay Naruto-kun, since you're behind everyone I'm going to teach you a special shortcut only people like me know, but because you have so much chakra it'll give you an edge over everyone.... I'm going to teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Anko said with a smile.

"How is it different from a regular clone, they're just illusions.... not that it matters I can't make one right anyway." Naruto said.

"That's easy. To make a regular clone you have to use a certain amount of chakra, use too much and it fails or looks wrong, that's your problem. With a Shadow Clone the more chakra you use the more clones you get, but they aren't illusions, they're solid and can even fool civilians and low level shinobi, even Chuunin. This is how you do it...." Anko said then explained how to make a Shadow Clone, and that it divided his chakra, and they were solid until hit hard enought or injured with a weapon. She left out the rest, that was the surprise.

----5:54 PM----

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled with total concentration, despite how tired, sweaty and hungry he was.

The field around Naruto filled with smoke and popping sounds, when it cleared a moment later there were 25 Narutos standing there, all identical.

"I DID IT!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Anko smiled happily and glanced at the watch in her hand, then dropped it back in her coat pocket. "Congratulations, you just learned an A-Rank jutsu in just under an hour and a half. Now send one over to me and I'll show you what's so special about them that makes this an A-Rank jutsu."

Naruto shrugged and sent a clone over to her, then watched her say something to him that he couldn't hear.

"Now dispel it like I showed you." Anko said with a smirk.

He didn't get it, but he did what she said and suddenly started laughing hard.

Anko casually strolled over to the original Naruto, she knew it was because the others weren't laughing. "What's so funny?" Anko asked casually.

"You said I was a one man harem and didn't need the girls!" Naruto said between laughs.

"How do you know that, I told your clone, not you?" Anko asked calmly.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, paused a few moments, then his face lit up with the realization of what happened. "I know anything the clone learned when it dispels! That's so cool! If I made five hundred I could...." Naruto said excitedly.

"No." Anko said sternly. "I don't want you doing that many. There's a downside to this Naruto-kun. While you do learn everything the clone learned when dispelled, you don't want to take in too much information at once, you could fry your brain, even die. That isn't a good way to die Naruto, please trust me on this. Until you get use to it I don't want you dispelling more than ten at once, and even then only if they all learned the same thing. This is enough for today, tomorrow morning I want you to make twenty Shadow Clones and send them here, I'll be waiting for them, We'll do this the next week, and if you learn as fast as I think you do, by the end of the month you'll not only be a lot stronger, faster and a better fighter, but you'll have much better chakra control. Then I'll start teaching you jutsu. If I'm right, by the end of the year you might be kicking my ass around this field. I'm going to push you past your limits every day. It'll be harder than anything you've been through but I know you can do it." Anko said.

Naruto just nodded as a huge smile spread across his face. Hard work didn't bother him, especially if it would make him stronger. Then his stomach growled very loudly. "Can we get some food, I'm starving."

Anko laughed. "Sure, I'll even buy, and if anyone asks, we're just friends. Not that I care what anyone thinks, they can all know I'm your bitch, but I know you want your ability kept a secret for now. Oh, I think Sarutobi knows something is going on and that I'm the one who pulled those pranks. If he asks me, do you want me to tell him about your Bloodline-Limit?" Anko asked.

"I guess I should tell someone I trust that isn't charmed.... might as well be him, he might even already know I have it. You knew about Ky-chan, so he'd know too, he is the Hokage. If he asks then you can tell him, if not, I'll tell him. I owe him that at least." Naruto said.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 07: The Eyes Don't Lie

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 25, 7:30 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto shuffled across his floor only in boxers, eyes half open, reaching the door he yawned and stretched, then glanced back at his bedroom door to be sure he couldn't see his bed where Anko and Kurenai were still sleeping, and that Ky-chan wasn't visible, then opened his door... and became fully awake when he saw an ANBU standing there with a katana strapped to their back, but a second later he smiled when he saw it was a woman with long purple hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office at once, I'm to escort you." She said calmly.

"Would you come in, I'll be dressed in a minute. I can't see the old man in my underwear, even I won't do that." Naruto said.

She nodded, stepped inside and watched him head to his bedroom. '_He's a cute kid, and he's a lot nicer than I thought he'd be for someone his age with what's sealed inside him and how he grew up, most people wouldn't of even lived this long. Orange boxers with a frog on the front... he's obviously never been to Hotaru's._' She thought.

===2 Minutes Later===

"Okay, I'm ready. If he wanted to see me he didn't need to send an ANBU. I know I get special treatment because the old man likes me and there's some big secret no one will tell me that'd probably explain why most of the village hates me, even before I started pranking everyone, but if you're my new guardian could I at least know your name and see your face... you have to be better looking than the last guy." Naruto said as he walked across the room to the door then smirked while holding in a little laughter.

"I'm not suppossed to remove it in public unless ordered to by a superior, and I was ordered to escort you to Hokage-sama immediately." She said.

Naruto sighed, both sad and annoyed. "Are you suppossed to protect me?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, that's part of my duty." She said.

"Then that kinda makes me your boss then doesn't it, and we aren't in public, we're in my apartment so no one will see you. Would it be so bad to show me your face and tell me your real name before we go? I promise I won't tell anyone." Naruto said with a big smile.

She thought for a moment then knelt down so she was facing him. "I've heard that you never break a promise, is that true?" She said,

"You bet it is, I never give up and I never break a promise." Naruto said fiercely.

She smiled beneath her mask, she was reading him and knew he wasn't lying. "Those are very admirable traits for a ninja to have, especially in someone your age. I'll hold you to your word Naruto Uzumaki." She said seriously, then let out a small sigh before she removed her mask and showed him her beautiful face.. "My name is Yugao Uzuki." Yugao said and gave him a small friendly smile.

Naruto whistled. "Wow, you are pretty... um, are you related to Anko Mitarashi?"

Yugao smirked, she's been asked that before. "No, I'm not. I know Anko... how do you know her though?"

Naruto winced. "I kinda bumped into her a few days ago... literaly. She dropped some dango in the sewer and..."

"She chased you all over Konoha, I heard a rumor about it around ANBU Headquarters. So it was you... you're lucky to be alive." Yugao said.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Tell me about it. Luckily I kinda impressed her, we're sorta friends now, but you can't tell anyone okay.".

"I won't, trust me, I know her very well. I kept my part, now let's go, he won't wait too long, even for you. He was rather insistant I bring you immediately." Yugao said.

"Okay, but before we go I have a small favor to ask, it'll just take a minute at most." Naruto said.

"I'll consider it after you tell me." Yugao said.

Naruto smiled and gave Yugao 'the look'. "Kiss me and become part of my secret Harem." Naruto asked casually.

Her eyes still sparkling Yugao smiled happly then took Naruto's cheeks and kissed him passionately on the lips, as she did she felt him slip a hand into her pants and panties and experly rub her pussy lips and thumb her clit. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as she reluctantly broke the kiss and saw him lick his fingers and smile. "I accept Naruto-kun, and promise I won't tell anyone."

Naruto gently brushed her left cheek with his fingertips. "Good girl Yugao-chan, now let's go see what the old man wants."

===7:47 AM, Hokage Tower===

Sarutobi closed the big, bottom drawer of his desk, a subtle but perverted smirk on his face for a moment, then it changed into his normal stoic expression. "Send them in." He said into his intercom, and a few moments later the door opened and in walked Naruto followed by the ANBU he knew was Yugao because he'd selected her specifically for this.

"You wanted to see me old man?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could, but as hard as he tried to fight it, the closer they got to the Tower the more nervous he got.

Sarutobi flashed through a long series of hand signs beneath the desk. "VAULT OF SECRETS!" Sarutobi said.

There was a whoosh and deep boom like a huge door slamming shut then the whole room seemed to be covered in steel, covering the door and windows as well as the walls, ceiling and floor, but the light level didn't change.

Naruto swallowed nervously, he'd never seen or even heard of this jutsu before, he glanced at Yugao, and despite her mask it was obvious she hadn't seen this either. "Am I in trouble?" He asked nervously.

"That's up to you Naruto, I just want you to answer a few questions, and please don't try to lie, I'll know if you do." Sarutobi said and saw Naruto nod nervously. "When did you first meet Ky-chan?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto sighed and laughed a moment. "Just over two weeks ago."

"How are you controlling them?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto hung his head a moment as he sighed. "I don't really control them like that, as Ky-chan explained it to me I make them want to make me happy, like they love me. They'll do anything I tell them, but that's as much as I do."

Yugao pulled off and dropped her mask then got down on 1 knee. "So you used some new Genjutsu on me Naruto-kun... that's why I kissed you and let you rub my pussy? So you don't really love me?" Yugao asked through a mix of emotions.

Naruto smled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I love you Yugao-chan, I charmed you because your beautiful and a really strong kunoichi. I chose you to be one of my special ladies."

Yugao smiled happuly and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm so happy to have someone care about me again."

Sarutobi coughed, then watched Yugao snap back to attention, his smile surpressed. "How do you do it without any hand signs... or am I right in thinking this is a new Bloodline-Limit?"

"Its a Bloodline-limit, a Doujutsu like the Byakuugan or Sharingan, Ky-chan activated it, but it took her two weeks, during which I woke up every morning with a bad headache that would last about five minutes or so, but I hadn't really talked to her, I only saw her in dreams when I was asleep so I didn't know she was real... or whatever she is, until a couple days ago when the headaches stopped. I call it the Kyochougan. Ky-chan said the basic purpose of it is to charm women, but she also said it has like four levels she knows about, each with its own power, but I don't know what they are yet. She said it would work on guys, but the effect might not be the same and I shouldn't do it until I understand it better and advance it at least to level two.".Naruto said honestly, he didn't see any reason to hide anything, it was way too late for that anyway. "So am I in trouble?"

"I haven't decided yet. So who have you... charmed, so far?" Sarutobi said.

"Hinata Hyuuga was first, but it was by accident. I also charmed Neji Hyuuga, Hannah Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ranha Uchiha, Rock Lita, I don't think she has a last name... also Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi and just this morning Yugao. I'm friends with Kiba Inuzuka, but I didn't charm her yet and she doesn't know what I can do, she just thinks I'm really popular." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded, his expression never changed. "Besides Anko and Kurenai how many have you had sex with?"

Naruto's eyes opened a little wider in surprise. "Well... uh, Hinata and Tenten."

"I see." Sarutobi said calmly. "So what do you intend to do with all those women Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrows went up a moment, then he looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sarutobi smirked subtley. "For now you're just having fun with them, but what about the future, do you have any plans beyond getting my job?"

Naruto thought a minute then shook his head.

"How about starting your own Clan... or better yet, rebuilding your father's Clan." Sarutobi said.

"I'd love to start my own... MY FATHER'S CLAN?" Naruto said, yelling the last part.

"That's right Naruto, I know who your parents are, and who Ky-chan really is, I'm guessing she hasn't told you her real name yet." Sarutobi said then held up his hand to stop the barrage of questions he knew were forming in Naruto's mind.."I was suppossed to wait until you were sixteen so you were strong enough and mature enough to handle it and protect yourself, but I can already tell you've matured a lot in the last few weeks, and if I'm correct you're going to have Anko and the others train you. Have they taught you anything yet?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto REALLY wanted to ask about his parents, but he knew the old man fairly well. "Well, yes... yesterday Anko taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I got it down in about an hour and a half. She also said I can use it to learn a lot faster than normal."

"Very impressive, did she mention the advanced form, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, instead of one clone for a certain amount of chakra, it makes at least two, more it you want, and uses the same amount of chakra. It's even more effective. Promise me you'll keep me informed of your progress and who you charm, and I'll tell you who your parents are, who Ky-chan is and help you anyway I can... with three conditions. First, you tell no one of our deal or what you can do. Second. I'll ask you to do me a favor occationaly, sometimes that will mean a mission, you'll do it without question. Finally... I want you to send a couple girls my way." Sarutobi said with a perverted smile.

Naruto coughed a couple times, hard, then smiled. "Deal! How about your secretary, she's pretty, and has big tits, thirty-eight E, soft though."

"How do you know that, even I didn't know that." Sarutobi asked calmly, but was impressed, which was rare for him..

"Oh, I forgot, part of my ability is I can instantly know the measurements and bra cup size of any woman I see, I think there's more but for now that's all I know." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Get comfortable, it shouldn't take more than half an hour to tell . This started long before you were born..."

===8:19 AM===

"**Are you mad at me Naruto-kun? I really was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time.**" Kyuubi asked submissively.

'_I should be, but you've always been nice to me and helped me a lot so I'll forgive you... no more secrets though, or else._' Naruto thought.

"**I promise.**" Kyuubi said.

"This will take awhile to sink in, I can see why he did it... but considering how that turned out I'm glad I have her sealed inside me, if he hadn't I wouldn't have all these great girls, especially Hinata-chan. Oh, I'd like Ky-chan to be my partner, like the Inuzuka do with dogs." Naruto said.

"I think that'll be fine, she seems to of changed since the attack ten years ago, and since you're vouching for her. I'll have her officially registered by the end of the day. Do you mind if I make it one word, make her name Kychan?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto thought for a moment then smiled. "She likes it, that's fine with me since I know her name now. I promised Kiba I'd take Kychan to see her sister Hana for a checkup then to see her mom about learning some of their techniques to use with her. I'll charm Hana, but would you mind if I charm Kiba's mom too? She's a Clan Head and I don't want to break any laws, even if you do know about it."

Sarutobi thought a few moments. "Use your best judgment Naruto, I trust you not to embarress Tsume, her Clan or Konoha."

"I will... thank you, Sarutobi-sama." Naruto said and gave him a respectful bow, only the second ever.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "Dismissed." Sarutobi said then watched Naruto lead Yugao out of his office. Shortly after his Secretary came in and shut the door, a big happy smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun said you thought I was cute, and suggested I show you my appreciation for everything you've done for me." She said then started untying the belt holding her shirt closed.

A perverted smile crept across his face. '_I just hope I'm strong enough to survive this... but what a way to go._' He thought happily.

===9:00 AM, Veterinary Hospital===

Naruto followed Kiba into the empty waiting room and through the door to the back rooms. Even if it was only for animals he still hated hospitals, not for being sick because he never got sick, but before he even started the academy he'd woken up in a hospital room more times then he cared to think about. Now he knew why he was hated and why he healed so fast. Knowing Kyuubi had gone out of her way to keep him healthy helped, not for her own life, but to try and make it up to him the only way she had available to her... at least until 2 weeks ago. "Are you sure this is okay Kiba-chan?"

"Sure, the Inuzuka Clan run this place and my big sister is the Head vet... she's a real bitch sometimes, but I love her anyway. She'll love Kychan as much as the others did when we were at your apartment yesterday." Kiba said as she smiled. "They aren't busy so she'll be in back."

Naruto nodded and unzipped the front of his orange jacket a few inches, Kychan inside like Akamaru usually was with Kiba, pressed against his black undershirt. He didn't want anyone seeing her yet. He followed Kiba down the hall to the back room through some double doors and saw her. She was nearly 6' tall, straight black hair to mid-back, a sleeveless black vest-like jacket, khaki shorts and black shinobi sandles. He was looking at her right side as she went through a box, her F cup breasts obviously bare beneath her jacket, she had nothing on beneath it. The red fang mark on her cheek was longer than Kiba's, and she had an odd tatoo on her shoulder that Kiba didn't. "So that's the bitch you were telling me about." Naruto said casually.

Kiba did a fast, nervous inhale. "Naruto... are you trying to get me killed?" Kiba said nervously.

Hana instantly snapped to attention facing her little sister and her friend. Her white eyes with vertical black slits focused on the blonde boy as she snarled, baring her large canine teeth. She stormed over to them, her chakra and ki rising noticably with each step. She stopped in front of them. "I'll deal with you at home you little bitch, I though you learned your lesson after the last beating.I gave you. As for you, you little shit, I..." Hana said as she grabbed his collar with her left hand she froze when a small furry head popped up out of his jacket. Her anger instantly faded as she smiled, reached in with her right and pulled out the small fox and held it up. "How cute, and a vixen too... she yours?" Hana asked.

Naruto sighed. "Hai, she's my partner, and really smart too. I've never had her checked out, and Kiba said I should bring her to you for a full check up. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, that's Kychan."

"Since you brought her to me for a full check up I'll forget you called me a bitch... but if it happens again you lose a testicle, clear?"

Naruto swallowed nervously. "Hai, Hana-san." Naruto said, he knew she was serious.

"Come on, let's get her to an examination room asap." Hana said, cradling Kychan in her arms.

'_Don't do it Kyuubi-chan_.' Naruto thought.

"**Please Naruto-kun, she threatened you, just let me jump into her top and bite a tit, I won't take her nipple off I promise... just chew on it a little to teach her a lesson**." Kyuubi said.

'_No, I can handle her... maybe after I charm her I'll let you do something, but not before... and nothing that'll leave a scar_.'

Kyuubi nodded in submission, but still had a smirk on her face..

===9:38 AM===

"He's been in there for fifteen minutes, Kychan was healthy... so what is Naruto doing in there with Hana?" Kiba said, then stood and headed for Exam Room 4 where they were. When she opened the door she froze in shock and her ears were hit by sounds she hadn't heard until just then. Her big sister Hana, a self proclaimed 'Professional Bitch' was naked, on her hands and knees on the floor, and behind her was Naruto, naked from the waist down, and fucking her while pulling her hair .

"Oh Kami yes, pull my hair, take me like the slut I am Naruto-sama, make me your little bitch!" Hana exclaimed in ecstasy as Naruto slammed his huge cock into her very hot pussy from behind, then howled and tensed up as another huge orgasm hit her..

"Hana... Naruto-kun?" Kiba said confused and stunned, she knew Naruto was good with girls, but she never thought he'd tame her big sister like this... and very easy it seemed.

'_Fuck!_' Naruto thought, still full of energy despite having just shot his 2nd load inside Hana. "Kiba-chan!" Naruto said strongly to get her attention, and when she looked at him, he gave her 'The Look'. "Would you like to join us?" Naruto asked smoothly as he smiled.

Kiba nodded, only half smiling. "Wait in the hallway Akamaru." Kiba said and sent a confused Akamaru out while she went in, unzipping her coat.

===10:04 AM===

Hana kissed Naruto, whimpered like a happy puppy when he pinched her big nipples, then walked around the exam table and looked down at the smiling face of her little sister sprawled on it nude, reached out and softly squezed Kiba's breast. "Am I forgiven now for being such a bitch to you?"

"I still owe you several kicks in your hairy cunt... but yes, I forgive you Hana-neechan, and we owe our new sisterhood to Naruto-kun." Kiba said.

"Mom will be so proud we finally bonded as sisters." Hana said with a smile. "Oh, no charge for the check up Naruto-kun, consider it a reward for bringug us together as a family. Where are you two pups headed anyway?"

"I'm taking him to see mom to ask her if I can train Naruto and Kychan in our fighting moves, if anyone outside the Clan is worthy of this honor, its Naruto-kun." Kiba said as she sat up.

Hana flinched. "I wouldn't do that today, wait till next week." Hana said seriously.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, curious.

Hana took a breath and let it out slowly. "Shiranna."

Kiba flinched in fear.

Now Naruto was getting worried, and very curious. "Who's Shiranna, and why is she such a big problem. From what I know about your mom, she's the scariest kunoichi in Konoha, even worse than Anko." Naruto said.

Hana and Kiba nodded immediately.

"She is, but Shiranna is an Inuzuka, same Clan, different family. She was mom's only rival for head of the Inuzuka Clan, when they were my age mom beat her in a fight and became Clan Head, she's been nipping at mom's heels ever since, but she won't challenge her for leadership because mom would kill her. With one exception, mom is the strongest kunoichi in Fire Country, and probably all the Elemental Nations." Hana said.

Naruto whistled. "She's really that strong?"

Hana nodded. "She has a really bad temper too."

"Wait... you said with one exception, who's stronger than Tsume?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade of the Sannin." Hana said.

Naruto smiled, which got him odd looks from Kiba and Hana, they didn't know what he'd learned about her earlier.

x

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 08: Eyes of The Beast

By: MikeJV37

x

===Oct 25, 10:09 AM, Veterinary Hospital===

Naruto tightened his belt then looked at the still nude Hana. "Hana-chan did you really beat up Kiba-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, Kychan standing by his feet..

Hana looked down at the floor. "Hai, Naruto-sama... many times, but only to teach her a lesson and make her tougher... I did it out of love, but I'm ashamed to tell you I enjoyed it." Hana said meakly.

"Kiba-chan, tell me the truth... do you think she still deserves to be punished before you'll forgive her completely?" Naruto asked.

"I love and respect her because she's my older sister and she's strong, but mom doesn't know half the things she's done to me... so yes." Kiba said.

Naruto sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Hana-chan...Kychan." Naruto said.

Naruto watched Kychan race across the floor then leap up and bite down firmly on Hana's still hard, 9" clit. Hana nearly screamed as Kychan hung from her clit, she fell to her knees, then went down on her back, legs spread wide and Kychan seemed to be chewing on it, which did have her screaming. It bothered him, but he knew Kyuubi wasn't doing serious damage, but sharp teeth on a very sensitive body part didn't feel good. He watched all 3 carefully for almost 3 minutes before Kiba said something.

"That's enough Naruto, make Kychan stop, please." Kiba said almost sadly.

Kychan suddenly released her bite on Hana's clit.

Kiba immediately took her salve out out knelt by Hana's right thigh and rubbed a 3-finger scoop onto Hana's clit, rubbing it in the full length with both hands, although it looked like she was stroking it like a cock, she was doing it strictly for medical reasons. It was only for surface injuries like minor cuts and scrapes so it did the job well.

Hana moaned in relief, and couldn't help but get fully arroused again, which she found both exciting and humiliating to be dominated like this by her little sister, despite what they'd done to each other not 20 minutes ago.

Naruto smirked as Kyuubi mentioned that to him then suggested he make that feeling permanent. While Kiba was finishing he walked over by Hana's head, kneeled down and whispered his suggestion in Hana's ear. He didn't want Kiba to hear him, he thought it'd be more fun this way.

Hana nodded and smiled when he finished, she thought his idea for dealing with these feelings was kinky, but she liked it.

"All done, you'll be fine in a few minutes. So what did you tell her Naruto-kun?" Kiba asked as she stood and put the salve away.

"Nothing important Kiba-chan. I would like to see your mom, but I think I'll take your advice and wait until she's in a better mood, the whole Clan is probably all upset... I think I could solve this problem but I'll need at least a couple days to get ready. Meantime how'd you like to help me train, we'll get the others and go to this spot I know where we can train in secret." Naruto said.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun... and if you can help mom with Shiranna it'll help convince her to let me train you and Kychan." Kiba said.

"She's right Naruto-kun, it will." Hana said as she got back up.

"Thanks for checking Kychan for me Hana-chan, come on Kiba-chan." Naruto said then grabbed Hana's panties and slipped'em in his pocket.

Hana just nodded as he took her panties, she knew it was a trophy of his conquest of her, she'd been tamed and couldn't be happier about it.

===11:39 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

"I don't get it, I couldn't find Ino, Sakura, Neji or Hinata-chan anywhere." Naruto said to Kiba and Tenten as he walked up the outside stairs to his apartment. "I just have to drop something off and pick up some things then we'll go meet Anko-chan." Naruto said then unlocked his door, stepped inside and froze in shock.

Kiba and Tenten stepped in behind him, Tenten smiled and shut the door, Kiba stood there as shocked as Naruto..

"Surprise!" Tenten said then pulled Naruto down a little and kissed him.

"I didn't know Naruto-kun, I swear!" Kiba said.

Naruto heard them, and believed Kiba, but all he could do was stare at the sights before him. The small surprise was seeing Ino, Sakura, Neji and Hinata standing there in the middle of the room, smiling at him... and they were totally nude! The real shock was that his apartment was not only clean, but all his old furniture had been replaced with new furniture... everything practically sparkled.

Hinata stepped forward. "It was my idea Naruto-kun. After we spent the afternoon here playing with Kychan, I couldn't let my Naruto-kun live in such a dirty apartment, I hope you don't mind. Don't worry about your things, We checked everything carefully before we threw anything away, what we didn't is sealed in a scroll in your bedroom with your old furniture. I had to keep it just in case you wanted it for something else, or sentimental reasons... especially the couch and bed." Hinata said and blushed lightly. "I had some Branch members hook up your new appliences, but I did your bedroom myself, wanna see it?" Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto just nodded, he still couldn't believe that his apartment was... CLEAN. He followed Hinata to his bedroom where he found a kingsize bed with an expensive looking, carved heavy wooden frame, 2 dressers, and even the wooden floor was new. She lead him to his closet and opened it... it was full of new clothes of every color, but everything had some orange on it. Hinata then lead him over to the larger of the new dressers, it had 1 drawer at the bottom, but the rest of it was 2 huge doors hinged on the outsides, she knelt down and reached under it, he heard a click a moment later, then she stood and opened the doors. Inside the 6' tall, 5' wide, 1' deep dresser were 60, hanger-like clips, on each was a space for a blank label, but the first 9 each held a pair of panties, a name was written on each label identifying their former owner, and in order he claimed them. Hinata Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Hannah Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, Rock Lita, Ranha Uchiha. "I love it Hinata-chan, thank you, but there's a few missing." Naruto said then stepped up into it so he could reach the top row, then put up 2 more pairs and wrote their names on the labels. "Kiba-chan, if you would please." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded, quickly pulled her pants and panties down and off, tossed her panties to Naruto and put her pants back on.

"Kiba-chan... you're with us now?" Hinata said and smiled when Kiba nodded. "Who do the other two belong to Naruto-kun?"

Naruto attached and labeled Kiba's panties then hopped down. "Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba-chan's are the newest. How'd you get your mom's panties anyway?"

"She gave them to me for you after we talked this morning, she really wants to be with you and show you how much she loves you... but don't worry, father doesn't know you own her heart like you do mine and the others.

"What about Lita's?" Naruto asked.

"I saw her this morning while we were out shopping, I told her what we were doing and that she owed them to you, she brought them by about a half hour later. She wanted to be here too, but she had to meet someone and didn't want to be rude by not showing up. She's free tomorrow though, after ten, and wants to come over and train with you... or do anything else you want." Hinata said with a perverted little giggle.

Naruto smiled. "That'd be great... oh, almost forgot why I'm here. You girls all look great, and I'd love to spend the day here making you all happy, but I was looking for you so we can go train with Anko-chan."

"Really? You'd let us train with you under Anko?" Ino said, then looked at the others. "We'd love to!" Ino exclaimed happily then they ran off to get dressed..

"Naruto-kun... tomorow I want to have a big party here to celebrate your new apartment, and I want you to make love to all of us... please?" Hinata asked sweetly and pressed her huge bare breasts against him..

"Anything for you Hinata-chan, I was gonna do that eventually anyway, and this is as good a reason as any." Naruto said and kissed her.

===6:25 PM, Ichiraku Ramen, Backroom===

She alternated viciously twisting and squeezing his big balls while she masterfully sucked his steel hard 8" cock, she bounced him between intense pleasure and searing agony, she was rather impressed he'd lasted 15 minutes already. She took her mouth off his painfully throbbing cock and looked up into his face as she squeezed his balls, ready to bust'em if she had to. She really liked and respected the older man and didn't want to turn him into a limp dicked jerkoff with permanent blue balls, but he walked in on her Naruto-kun fucking his 16 year old daughter Ayame in the backroom. "Teuchi, can Naruto-kun fuck Ayame-chan any time he wants her, with your blessing, or do I have to end you as a man? Naruto-kun will be very good to her, you have our promise on that, and if you go along with us, we can guarentee you unlimited pussy, civilian and kunoichi, anyone you want, as well as all the money you'll need to live comfortably. What's your answer?" Anko said.

He looked across the room where Naruto was fucking a nude Ayame against the wall, squeezing her big breasts and alternating sucking her very large nipples ... despite how he felt about it as her father, he had to admit to himself she looked happy, and she did really like him, so he was glad it was Naruto that took her virginity and not some stranger, or Kami forbid, a rapist. He nodded. "Okay, anything... just please Anko, let me cum."

Anko smiled and nodded.

On the other side of the storage room, Naruto had Ayame pinned against the wall, he already charmed her. Her left leg was raised high and bent, her foot on a stack of boxes, giving him full access to her body. Her D cup breasts were full, round and soft, quite impressive, what he really loved though was her nipples. Her bowwn areola were almost 6" across and almost covered the front half of her breasts, and her nipples were half an inch thick and over an inch long fully arroused. He'd always thought of her as a big sister, but he could resist the urge to be more. As he pumped her hot, tight pussy she moaned in her rolled up apron she was biting. Unfortunately Teuchi had caught them and Anko had come in a moment later, kunai in hand, all he said was 'not like that'. He didn't like seeing Teuchi in pain, but it only took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing to help him... besides, Anko was very good with her mouth, especially her tongue, and he thought Teuchi deserved some happiness too since all he had was work and taking care of Ayame..He hadn't told Ayame, but he'd seen Anko quickly put a sound seal on the room after restraining him a moment.

Ayame couldn't believe what was hapening, it was better than any dream. She'd suddenly fallen for Naruto, something about him suddenly made her heart soar, it was his eyes. What really blew her mind was finding out a few minutes later how well endowed Naruto was, she'd read a few books like most girls her age, but none of them measured up to Naruto, and now the first boy to touch her was now filling her body and soul, she'd never been so happy in her life as she felt him pumping her. Finally she couldn't take anymore and everything went hazy. She had no idea how long it was, but she felt a pleasant numbness fill her very soul, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. When her mind cleared she was laying on some boxes looking up at the ceiling, she turned her head and smiled when she saw his face.

"Welcome back Ayame-chan... you were great, especially for your first time." Naruto said happily as he slipped his jacket back on, leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"What time is it... oh Kami, my dad, he..." Ayame said and started to panic.

Naruto put a finger over her lips and smiled. "Taken care of, its okay Ayame, he knows and approves, don't you Teuchi-san?"

"Yes I do... are you happy Ayame-chan?" Teuchi said, very sore, but still felt great, he hadn't been touched by a woman, sexually, since his wife died 14 years ao, he still loved her, but it was way past time he move on and he knew it. Plus, he was thrilled that everything still worked properly, despite his age and lack of use. "We're closing."

"Oh, and its almost seven, you've been out about twenty minutes... I guess I wore you out." Naruto said and laughed.

"We're closing Ayame-chan, get dressed, we have a lot to talk about when we get home." Teuchi said, nodded to Naruto then walked out of the room with Anko..

===Oct 26, 8:00 AM, Hokage Tower===

"I need to see Hokage-sama right away." Hinata said.

The secretary looked at her schedule a moment. "I'm sorry but you don't have an appointment, but if it's urgent I'll relay a message to him, then he'll decide if he will see you." She said calmly.

"I must see him right away, this is about Naruto Uzumaki and is very important." Hinata said in a firm, polite voice.

The instant she heard his name she smiled as her face lit up for just a moment with happiness and concern. "Is he okay?".

Hinata smiled, it had only been a few days but her many talks with Naruto and time with the others, she'd learned how to spot them, especially if they were new and not trained yet. It normally went against her nature, but this was for Naruto, and this woman was already his slave. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The secretary said, now slightly nervous as she was a civilian.

"Did you know I'm also Naruto-kun's Alpha, his number one girl? I also know how you feel about him. Now do what I tell you or lose him forever." Hinata said fiercely.

It was more devastating to her emotionally than a death threat from Anko. "I,I'm sorry Hinata-san, Naruto didn't tell me, please don't tell him, I'll do anything you want." She said, got up and lead Hinata to his office door

===12:00 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Hinata looked around the apartment, smiling at all the beautiful women she saw, the furniture had already been rearranged to open up the floor. "Before the party starts I have a special present for Naruto-kun." Hinata said, stepped up to him as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. "Congratulations." She said and held out her hand.

Slightly confused, Naruto took it from her an held it up. "My special present is a key?"

Hinata's smile didn't waiver for an instant. "Yes it is Naruto-kun... that's the master key for this aprtment building, I bought it for you this morning, Hokage-sama has already filed the paperwork.".Hinata said happily, but the look on Naruto's face was all she cared about.

"You... bought the whole building... for me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, stunned. When she nodded to confirm it, a HUGE smile crossed his face amd he scooped her up for some VERY passionate kissing, he didn't hear everyone cheering happily.

===12:06 PM===

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen, and on the table over there are several boxes of a new game I want everyone to try, the winners will get to play against me and Naruto-kun. I want to add one rule though, you have to be naked to play." Hinata said with a big smile then followed Naruto into the bedroom and shut the door.

Anko went over to the table and looked at the boxes. "Twister... looks like fun."

===Bedroom===

"Hinata-chan, I want to do someting special for you because you're my number one Bitch." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and blushed, he called all his girls his bitches, but only in private as a term of affection. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"This is my secret jutsu, I made it myself to do pranks, but I haven't have a chance to use it yet... but because of you and the others I have perfected it, and thanks to Anko-chan, made a stronger version." Naruto said, smiling, then then made a hand sign.. "SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto said, there was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared a moment later he was a girl with 2 ponytails down to her waist, full, firm, F cup breasts with big nipples, a thick curly blond bush above her smooth lips, and of course no clothes. "Aren't I just the cutest girl ever?" Naruto said in a female voice.

Hinata's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. "Byakuugan!" Hinata said a moment later. "Naruto... kun, chan... uh, you're..."

"I'm real? I know... I think my Kyoshougan has something to do with it because I can only do it when I turn into a girl, it just feels different than a normal henge. So Hinata-chan... you wanna lick my pussy?" Naruto said, smiled and winked.

Hinata nodded absent mindedly, stepped close and grabbed Naruto's breasts. "Wow, they feel just like mine.".

Naruto gighled. "Oh, that feels good Hinata-chan...Oh, I just had an idea." Naruto said, gently removed Hinata's hands, made a hand sign and smiled deviously. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A copy of female Naruto appeared, then the original changed back to normal. "So how does... Aruko look?" Naruto said, then his newly renamed female clone smiled.

Hinata looked at Aruko, Byakuugan still active. "Wow... just like you did before, I can't tell her from you Naruto-kun, she has chakra coils and everything, that's incredible!" Hinata said impressed.

"COOL! I'll have to make this a jutsu and name it... but for now, how about a threesome with me?" Naruto said and smiled.

"Sounds fun...I get her head and tits first!" Aruko siad.

Hinata got so excited her entire body turned pink. She quickly stripped down to nothing and look at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, stripped off his clothes, then he and Aruko followed Hinata onto his bed. "This is gonna be an interesting memory." Naruto said.

Hinata layed on the bed, spread out. "Come on Aruko, I want to see if I can do this as good as Naruto-kun." Hinata said, she knew Aruko was just a clone of Naruto, but she was treating her as just another girl. She directed Aruko over and onto her upper chest facng her, Aruko's pussy was a few inches from her face. Her shoulders now between Aruko's thighs and ankles, she curled her arms around Aruko's thighs, her hands near her blonde pussy, she gently grabbed and parted the labia and she felt Naruto's shoulders touch her inner thighs. "Aruko looks just like a real girl down here... Naruto-kun, did you copy my pussy for your Sexy Jutsu?" Hinata asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, when I improved it... at first I didn't even have one because I'd never seen a girl naked, and then I met you, Anko-chan and the others. I knew if I was going to fool people I had to look real, that means I needed a pussy, and of all my girls yours is the prettiest, I added the curly bush though so she looks older."

Hinata blushed and smiled proudly, then it faded. "Why didn't you copy my breasts too Naruto-kun?"

"Yours are the biggest of all the girls our age, but after I met her I wanted to copy your mom's, I just haven't seen'em yet." Naruto said.

"Mom wil be honored... but let's test her out first." Hinata said then giggled.

Naruto laughed, then leaned in and stuck his tongue into Hinata moist folds.

Hinata made a short sqeaking noise, grabbed Aruko's hips, took a quick breath and let it out, then copied Naruto's technique, curling her tongue up against Aruko's still hidden clit, which made her moan loudly. She felt Naruto running his tongue in, around and over her pussy, and copied his moves on Aruko, almost mirroring him lick-for-lick. '_Mmmm, Naruto tastes really good as a girl, but a little different... ooohhHH!_' Hinata thought then lost her train of thought when Naruto took her now hard 2" clit in his mouth and nibbled it.

Naruto saw and felt Hinata shake when he nipped her clit, that got her every time. Sliding his hands up her silky inner thighs he hooked his thumbs inside her outer lips and opened her wide, and with his index and middle fingers rubbed the thin patch of silky blue hair on her mound.

As Hinata mirrored what Aruko was doing to her, she got Aruko to scoot forward a little, then moaned deeply when she felt her grab her huge breasts and stretch them up slightly. She mewled loudly, Aruko knew exactly what she wanted...and was rewards moments later when she felt the sharp, but pleasantly painful tingles in her nipples...and bit Aruko clit harder than intended as the waves of pleasure washed over her, and the feeling stopped as she suddenly had a face full of smoke.

Naruto suddenly threw his head back and yelled in both pain and pleasure as he got the memories, when it passed his head flopped forward... driving his forhead head on Hinata's hard clit, squashing it. She screamed as a small orgasm and spike of agony went through her.

Both of them laid there a minute, both making whimpering noises.

Naruto raised his head then chuckled playfully and apologetically. "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said at the same time, then raised her head, looked at his face, then smiled and started laughing.

Naruto smiled and laughed with her a few minutes. "Well... that was still pretty good... but we need to practice."

Hinata nodded. "Hai... and I'm sorry I bit hard. Uh... so what was it like, being the girl?"

"Weird... but you definitely get more out of this than I do, girls are a lot more sensitive than guys! I'll have to remember that." Naruto said.

"For now, can we just keep it between us, maybe have a real girl join us another time?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Good idea Hinata-chan." Naruto said then carefully crawled up her body and easily slipped about 6" of himself inside her.

x

End Chapter 8

x

Aithor's Note: I know everyone wanted a full Naru/Hina lemon, but I had to do that, it was a last minute idea.. Don't worry tho, a full Naru/Hina lemon is coming soon. Now the real reason for this, in the next chapter is the moment I'm sure many of you have been waiting for, there;s be a short time skip, but Naruto is about to meet his new Sensei and number 1 super fan! *perverted giggle*


	9. Chapter 9

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 09: Prying Eyes

By: MikeJV37

x

===-Nov 3, 5:12 PM, Hot Springs===-

"Come on you hairy bitch, let your guard down, no one will disturb us. We've been here ten minutes and you still aren't relaxed. I know she's a big thorn in your paw, but you won't help anything going full bitch on her and you know it as well as I do." Anko said, soaking in the outdoor spring.

"She's right, you need to clear your head. That's why we invited you along." Kurenai said, soaking in the outdoor spring across from Anko.

"Grrrr, okay damnit! I'll try... as a favor to you two because you're the only kunoichi that'll put up with a wild bitch like me." Tsume said.

'_This is pure gold!_' He thought from outside the fence, scribbling furiously but silently in a small notebook without looking at it.

Tsume sank into the bubbling hot water to her ears and froze when she heard the door from the changing room to the outside spring slide open, but what really got her attention was hearing a young, but clearly MALE voice.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He said with a smile, then froze and his smile vanished.

Looking through the peephole in the fence the man froze when he felt it, he saw her rise out of the water like a demonic beast from the bowels of Hell. He'd only felt stronger ki from his former team mate, the PMS Princess. '_Kid, you are sooo dead, I'd help but I want to continue being a man... an experience I think you're about to be denied._' He thought. He watched her walk over to the little blonde kid, her ki rising noticeably with each step. Before she reached him he saw the kid close his eyes and try to relax, but he knew that wouldn't help, ki of that intensity you could feel, you didn't need to see her to be affected. He had to admit though, it was the first time he'd seen Tsume Inuzuka nude and she was damn impressive, powerful but not overly muscled hard body, long muscular legs, firm round butt, a currently soaked, huge, long, thick black bush hanging from her mound, and very large tits, H cups he figured, accurately, her thick mane of black hair clinging to her upper back, her lightly tanned skin shining in the sun, even the few scars she had were sexy. She reached down with her left, grabbed his collar and 'curled' him up her eye level.

"Do you have any idea who I am and what I can do to you?" Tsume said in a husky, feral voice filled with barely restrained rage.

'_This is it... sorry kid._" He thought, feeling sorry for the kid, but trying to save him was suicide because of who 2 of them were.

"I do know who you are..." Naruto said, opened his eyes and looked right into hers. "You're Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, and what you can do...is put me down and suck my dick like a good bitch." Naruto said strongly, eyes sparkling.

He clenched his jaw. '_Oh was that the wrong thing to... WHATT HE FUCK?_' He thought, then dropped his pencil and notebook in the grass when Tsume actually did it. After she put him down, she yanked off the towel he was wearing, that made his jaw drop when he saw what the blonde kid had, then watched dumbstruck as Tsume Inuzuka stuffed the kid's huge cock down her throat to the balls like some subbie slut in his books, and with the other 2 women watching casually, she gave him an incredible, deep-throat blowjob and when he blew his load down her throat she happily swallowed it. She escorted him to the spring where he kissed Anko and Kurenai while squeezing their breasts like he owned them, and got in the water followed by Tsume who snuggled next to him like some obedient puppy.

===5:48 PM, Street Outside===

Naruto was walking past the wooded area surrounding the Hot Spring when he heard a voice.

"Psst, hey kid."

Naruto glanced around then focused on the woods to his left. "Me?".

"Yeah, come here kid, I need to ask you something."

"Why should I listen to some guy hiding in the bushes?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're an Academy student right?" He asked and saw the kid nod. "Then you've heard of me, I'm the Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya, Apprentice of the Third Hokage and one of the Sannin." Jiraiya said with quiet pride, Tsume and the other 2 were walking the other way still too close for his comfort.

"Yeah, i've heard of you." Naruto said casually, he wanted to mention he knew Jiraiya was his Godfather, was his dad's Sensei and several other things, but kept quiet, he wanted to see if Jiraiya recognized him. He glanced around then went through the bushes and cluster of trees that hid a small clearing about 20' from the street. Jiraiya was leaning against a tree he passed entering the clearing. He turned and faced him. "So what do you want?"

"I won't bother suger-coating it because I know a fellow pervert when I see one, how in Kami's name did you do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"You were spying on them..." Naruto said, getting a little upset.

"Whoa, calm down kid, don't do something rash like scream, I really don't want to deal with them, I just wanna talk, that's it. At least give me a chance first." Jiraiya said slightly nervous, hands up.

"Okay... if you can tell me my name I won't tell them what you were doing." Naruto said smugly. He knew from Sarutobi that Jiraiya was the author of the Ichi Ichi Paradise books and was a self proclaimed Super Pervert, he actually admired him but couldn't resist the chance to torture him a little first.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was laughing her ass off at how Naruto was manipulating him so easily.

"Okay, I was watching, but it's research..." Jiraiya said and looked at him closely a moment before his eyes popped wide open. "Naruto Uzumaki, okay, how much so you know?" Jiraiya asked sternly, realizing he'd been played by the subtle smirk that appeared on Naruto's face when he said his name.

"Everything, who my parents were, what was done to me and I know all about you and your books... very good by the way, the last issue was really exciting, especially the bedroom catfight between the Princesses... I can't tell ya how hot that made Anko's pussy!".Naruto said smirking.

"Technically you shouldn't be reading that... but I'm glad you're a fan. I'll let it slide if you tell me how you tamed Tsume like that... I thought she was gonna tear you apart." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled. "I'll tell you under two conditions. First, you make me your apprentice and train me. Second, when you aren't training me... you're my apprentice and you'll do anything I tell you to."

Jiraiya laughed. "I wouldn't mind training you to honor your dad... but why in Kami's name would I, a legendary shinobi, let a kid boss me around?"

Naruto smiled. "Simple, you're a bigger pervert than I am, and that's saying a lot... but I can get you more pussy than even you can handle." Naruto said seriously.

Jiraiya's eyes got big as saucers and he swallowed nervously, he could tell Naruto wasn't lying, and that both scared and really excited him. "Tell me how you do it. give me a demonstration... and I'll gladly call you Sensei."

"I have a Bloodline-Limit, a Doujutsu I call the Kyoshougan that lets me charm any female regardless of age or how strong she is. You saw what I did to Tsume, she was in a full rage and with a single look I had her on her knees happily sucking my dick like she'd always been my slave. Anko and Kurenai are mine too, I charmed them a few weeks ago, and just like I did Tsume in the Hot Spring, I fucked'em both. I just have to make eye contact and I can charm'em... I could make your ex-team mate Tsunade my subbie slut just as easy." Naruto said.

Jiraiya just nodded.

"Okay, go pick out the girl you want, I'm having dinner with my girlfriends at six-thirty so don't take too long." Naruto said.

===6:11 PM. Shinomi's Bookstore===

"Jiraiya, you know we don't get any new issues in until the fifteenth... oh, who's your cute little friend?" Shinomi said slightly annoyed at first, then happily after she saw him.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

Shinomi leaned over the counter and took a good look at him, a few moments later she recognized him. "AH, the prankster all the gossips talk about and call the demon brat..." Shinomi said and paused when she saw Naruto frown. "I never talk to those gossiping bitches anyway, and no one tells me who I can and can't talk to. I know who you are now, I'll judge you myself, and from what I see you look like a good kid... even if you are hanging arounf this old pervert."

"He's a super pervert." Naruto said and laughed a moment.

Jiraiya smirked and frowned att he same time. "Is Kagome working today?" Jiraiya said.

"Who?" Naruto said.

"My daughter... yeah, she's in the stockroom doing inventory, I'll introduce her to you... KAGOME!" Shinomi said then stood from her stool behing the counter.

Naruto watched the auburn haired woman stand, she was almost as tall as Jiraiya and her chest was very impressive, a firm, FF cup, he watched her walk around the counter to them as a girl ran in from the back room, she was mid to upper teens he figured, shoulder length auburn hair like her mom, and to his pleasant surprise, her tits were as firm as almost as large as her mothers, she was a full, firm F cup, which was very impressive. '_That's why he comes here, not for the manga, but their tits__. He can have them after I'm done._' Naruto thought.

"Ohhh, who's the little cutie?" Kagome saud excitedly, her firm tits bouncing a little beneath her snug shirt.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki." Shinomi said.

Jiraiya watched closely, especially their eyes, as Naruto reached up and put a finger on Kagome's lips as Naruto shushed her, he saw her eyes sparkle, then called Shinomi's name, and when she looked at him she smiled happily as her eyes sparkled just like Kagome's had. It was only for a second he saw thier eyes sparkle like diamonds in the sun. '_That has to be a side effect when he charms them, his probably sparkle too._' Jiraiya thought, he couldn't help but take mental notes since he had no doubts he was going to be Naruto's Sensei and follower... but to be around this kid and all the women he was going to get, he'd kneel at Naruto's feet and swear his loyalty to the kid beyond everything else, even Konoha, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity as a super pervert. As he watched Naruto strip mother and daughter from the waist down, put Shinomi on her hands and knees, then while he fucked her doggy style made Shinomi eat Kagome's pussy. Smiling pervertedly he began thinking of all the women he knew in every Country from the Elemental Nations to small countries, civilians to Princesses. '_I have to take him on a road trip!_' He thought.

It didn't take long for Shinomi to have a screaming orgasm and collapse.

Jiraiya then watched, very impressed, as a still rock hard Naruto layed Kagome on her mom, back-to-back, held her legs up and wide, then buried half his cock in her tight pussy, taking her viginity, and then fucked her silly just like he did Shinomi, then after blowing his second huge load, this time in Kagome, casually pulled up his pants, and took both or their panties. "What'd you take their panties for?"

"Trophies, I take'em from every every girl I charm, now about our deal..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya dropped to his knees and bowed low. "I bow to you as the Kami of perverts, I'm at your command Naruto-sama." Jiraiya said sincerely.

Naruto smiled. "Just Naruto is fine... why don't you go talk to the old man, he can fill you in on everything. Officially Anko is my Sensei, but I can give you... oh, twenty Shadow Clones to train like I do her, will that work?"

"You can do the Shadow Clone, impressive... yeah, that'll work, and I think I will go see Sarutobi-sensei. Tomorrow?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded. "Eight o'clock...how about Training Ground Twenty, that's out of the way and I don't think anyone uses it. Ladies, have a good day, I'll be back when I can, meanwhile I want you both to know each other's bodies intimitely." Naruto said.

Both tiredly smiled and nodded as they slowly got up.

Naruto left, Jiraiya followed reluctantly.

===Dec 4, Lunch, Academy Courtyard===

Naruto opened his ramen box, then the small box of crispy breaded an extra spicey garlic sauce. Using his chopsticks he picked up a piece then tossed it about a foot away.

Kychan leapt up, caught it in her muth and ate it.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Forget it, you know that's too spicey for you... I can't even eat it." Kiba said.

"Kychan loves it, but she only gets it once a day... and don't look at me like that." Naruto said.

"**I know Naruto, but it's so good. I'm addicted to this because of you... I know, this is my payment for training you.**" Kyuubi said in Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto tossed Kychan another piece then slurped some of his ramen. "How's your training going with Anko-chan?" Naruto said after he swallowed.

"Great Naruto-kun, we make a different team of three, then work on strategy by battling for an hour, then we either work on jutsu or physical conditioning. We've all gotten a lot better a lot faster than Anko expected." Hinata said proudly..

"Yesterday was me, Hinata and Lita against Ino, Sakura and Kiba, and we won!" Tenten said happily.

"I just wish Hinata-chan hadn't knocked us out afterward with a Jyuuken strike our pussies." Ino said.

"Anko told me I had to knock you out and that was the closest targets... besides, didn't I make it up to you after we finished training?" Hinata said with a perverted smirk.

Ino smiled and blushed slightly. "Hai, you did... and Anko did say we can't show any mercy, I'd of done the same in your place." Ino said.

"I'm improving as well Naruto-kun, since you defeated me and made me yours I've found greater focus." Neji said calmly.

"You too Neji-neechan, has everyone else found training easier?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, well that's cool." Naruto said.

"**It must be a side effect of being charmed, most likely to help them serve you better. We can use this**." Kyuubi said.

"Has anyone noticed any other changes?" Tenten asked curiously.

"What kind of changes Tenten-chan, has something happened to you?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Tenten curiously, with the others.

"Unusual dreams, growing hair overnight." Tenten said.

The girls all giggled.

"That's just puberty Tenten, that's happening to all of us... of course Hinata-chan got there first." Ino said smirking.

Hinata smiled.

'_So waking up four nights ago with a black mop between my legs is normal? Okay I'm just really hairy there I guess, I'll just have to shave it all off again if it grows back... I didn't think I'd get that much overnight though, it was weird._' Tenten thought. "Okay." Tenten said.

===Jan 1, 6:38 AM, Naruto's Apartment Building, Roof===

"Hnng... stupid bed... hard, scratchy matress..." She said then opened her eyes and groaned, covering them for a moment until they adjusted. She sat up, opened her eyes, and gasped in total shock as she realized she was on the rooftop terrace she quickly recognized as Naruto's, but even more shocking was that she was totally nude. She leapt to her feet, her black hair hanging to her knees. "How'd I get on Naruto-kun's roof... and why am I naked? I have to tell him... but what do I tell him, that I woke up naked on his roof? He'll think I'm crazy... I have to find out what's wrong with me first." She said slightly paniced, turned toward her house ran to the edge and leapt off to the next roof at her top speed, her long hair waving behing her as she sprinted across the roof tops.

What she didn't notice as she sprinted home across the roof tops, half hidden by her long hair, was a 3' furry black tail with a white tip, or that the nails on her fingers and toes were actually inch long claws.

x

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 10: The Eyes of Experience

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 9, 10:00 AM, Hokage's Office===

He walked into the room in his usual good mood, not just because he'd finally added Lita's Sensei. Might Mai, probably the weirdest woman he'd EVER met in his life, though he did love the tight green spandex bodyglove she wore because it showed every curve and crease in her hard, muscled body and what he knew were the firmest D cups around, and she was nearly tireless in bed, but the real reason was because they had 2 weeks off while the academy training grounds were improved. "You wanted to see... me..." Naruto said, then froze when he saw who was standing next to the old man's desk. He pushed the door closed behind him without even thinking, almost slamming it..

"So this is him...doesn't look very strong to me, but if you say he can help me, you have a deal... I don't have a choice anyway." She said looking Naruto over like a piece of meat.

Naruto looked at the woman, despite everything he'd seen, he had to admit that she was very impressive. She stood 6' tall, had purple eyes, a strong face like Anko's, a powerful but still feminine build that reminded him of Tsume, a long-sleeved black shirt under a sleeveless, heavy white shirt that, to his eyes at least, did a poor job of hiding breasts as large as Hana Hyuuga's. She wore a wide black belt that covered her waist and lower stomach like armor, with blue and white camo pants tucked into heavy, white, winter boots, but what got his attention as much as her huge breasts, was her hair. She had a thick mane of white hair that cascaded over her shoulder and down her back to her waist, and down the middle was a purple stripe.

"Keep staring at my chest and you won't leave this office intact, understood?" She said in a calm, but powerful voice.

"Hai, I apologize... uh." , then realized he didn't know her name.

"Naruto, I closed the Academy because I need you for a special mission, this is Hisame of Snow Country, she's your client." Sarutobi said.

===Sundown, Eastern Fire Country===

"I hope you can cook, because I'm not going to." Hisame said, sitting on the stump by the campfire.

"I don't need to, during the time I left his office to when I met att he Gate, I had some friends whip up a 2 week supply pf food and had it sealed in serving sice portions in this scroll." Naruto said then pulled the scroll from his backpack sitting next to him. He unrolled it then unsealed 2 meals, and handed her 1 of the still hot boxes. "Dig in." Naruto said as he opened his box of ramen and the chopsticks with it..

"Ramen? Don't tell me you brought two weeks worth of ramen?" Hisame said, annoyed.

"Sure did, at least try it first, its the best ramen in Fire Country." Naruto said.

With a grumble Hisame opened her box and tried some of the beef ramen, she found it was. She slurped down the rest still n her chopsticks then lightly smiled. "This could be a better trip than I thought, I'll give you credit for the food. I've eaten all over the Elemental Nation and most of the surrounding smaller countries, and I hate admitting this but that's the best ramen I've ever had." Hisame said.

Naruto smiled proudly, then he winced like he'd forgotten something..

Hisame looked at him, then saw his jacket move and heard a 'yip'. "What's going on here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Naruto put down his ramen, and unzipped the top of his jacket, a moment later his passenger leapt out, landing betwen his feet. "Sorry."

"What the...okay, what's with the fox?" Hisame calmly demanded.

"Sorry about that, this is Kychan, my familiar, this is my first mission with her and I forgot to mention her before we left." Naruto said as he unsealed a smaller box from the scroll then took out a bowl as Kychan yipped at him.

"You have a... I can't believe I'm going to say this, a ninja fox?" Hisame said as she watched him pour what she recognized as crispy chicken and sauce into the bowl. Taking an inhale she could tell it was very spicey too, hotter than most people could even tolerate. She was stunned when the small fox started gulping it down.

"She loves it spicey...I usually don't give it to her all at once, but she hasn't eaten since breakfast." Naruto said, embarrassed. '_I'm really sorry about that Ky-chan, it won't happen again, I promise._' Naruto thought.

"**It better not, it may not affect me in here, but that body is real and can be killed. I've gotten used to having a body again, even if only that one, but it is beaitful and it is me, in part at least, so you better not let anything happen to it or I won't talk to you for a month.**" Kyuubi said strongly.

"I've heard about familiars... so you can talk to each other?" Hisame said.

"Yes, she's a little upset, but she'll be fine after supper." Naruto said and picked up his ramen.

Hisame smirked then laughed for just a moment. "She acts like your girlfriend!" Hisame said holding in her laughter.

Naruto paused a moment to glare at her, he wanted to tell her he had a dozen girfriends around Konoha and had sex with all of them, but he didn't know much about her except what he was told in the meeting. "What about you? Since you know things about me, I want to know about you."

"Why should I tell some kid about me? You know what you need to know. I'm from Snow Country, I'm married to a lying, cheating, power hungry son of a bitch that treats me like a servant and not his wife, and if it'd help him get what he wanted he'd let me die without a second thought, and you're gonna help me kill that son of a bitch for betraying me as his wife, what else is there?" Hisame said slowly getting louder and more upset.

"Was he good?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Excuse me?" Hisame asked, visibly upset.

"In bed, was he good? Was it all about his pleasure or did you get off too?" Naruto asked, then slurped some ramen.

Kychan stopped eating and watched them.

"That's none of your fuckin business... and what would a little kid like you know about sex anyway? You probably just FOUND your dick!" Hisame said, yelling the last line.

"Since my birthday four months ago I've fucked sixty-eight girls at the Academy, twenty-five kunoichi, most of them Jounin, and a hundred and forty-two civilian woman and girls, and left every one of them begging me for more... and you?".Naruto said casually.

Hisame sat there, bug-eyed and slack-jawed as she tried to comprehend what she just heard."Uh... two dissappointing one night stands before Dosou, and about twenty times since I married him ten years ago." Hisame said blankly.

"Does he know how to pleasure a woman with yourendowments, or did he just squeeze and pull'em a minute before he spread your legs and gave you a five minute fuck, rolled over and fell asleep?" Naruto said casually.

"No he didn't, yes he did, usually about eight to ten minutes, and every time." Hisame said.

"Did he have a big dick at least so you got something out of it?" Naruto said.

"Seven inches, and the last couple years I have to finish myself off." Hisame said, still stunned.

Naruto finished his reman, saw Kychan had finished her spicey chicken, sealed both in an empty scroll, the picked up Kychan and stood. "I wasn't going to because you're an evil bitch that obviously enjoys hurting innocent people and you're just using me and Konoha to get rid of your husband and take his place, but change your ways, prove I can trust you and you'd make a good ally to Konoha, and after this mission is over I'll give you the fucking of your life... goodnight Hisame-san." Naruto said, turned and went to his tent, zipping it closed.

Hisame sat there in stunned silence, she'd just been 'put in her place' by a kid that wasn't even a Genin yet, but knew more about sex than she did as a 28 year old woman and kunoichi with 12 as a Jounin.

===1 Hour 32 Minutes Later, Naruto's Tent===

"Naruto, can I come in?"

Naruto put his kunai down and sat up. "Sure." Naruto said a little tiredly, still in his shirt and pants, he'd only removed his jacket and shoes, Kychan was curled up next to him on her own pillow bed.

Unzipping it Hisame crawled in, still fully dressed. "Was that all true, everything you said... including the offer?" Hisame asked in a gentle, sincere voice..

Thanks to all his training and enhanced senses he could read her like a book, she'd been genuinely shaken to her core and was seriously conflicted emotionally. He could of easily charmed her and forced a change, but he wanted to master his seduction skills, or as his girls had nicknamed him, the ninja of love. "Yes I did, and the offer is real. I may have enough girlfriends to start my own village, but I treat each and every one of them with love and respect and I always make sure they're happy." Naruto said sincerely..

"Thank you Naruto..." Hisame said and paused, very subtley quivering.

Naruto sniffed the air and mentally smiled. "You want to ask me to fuck you... I hate to do it but I have to say no, and you know why."

"Because you don't trust me... I understand. Good night Naruto." Hisame said, backed out and zipped the tent closed.

Naruto heard her very soft sobs as she walked to her tent and zipped it up. He hated doing that to her, but he knew better than most nothing worth while should be easy to get. Not counting the women he'd charmed, he was slowly earning a little respect around Konoha... or at least lessened the hate and fear he'd grown up seeing. Cleaning up his image and convincing the citizens he wasn't 'the demon' was tough, but having friends that were respected around Konoha vouch for you, sure helped.

===Feb 13, 10:21 AM. Water Country Port City===

Dressed in grey trimmed white clothes Naruto walked just behind and to the right of Hisame, since they boarded the boat in Fire Country 4 days ago he'd been acting as her new servant, to avoid drawing attention to himself. Most people knew Hisame, so a servant would be ignored, a common strategy by shinobi for infiltration as he'd been told by Anko, something she'd done frequently on assassination missions to reach her target, in her case she usually went as a new slave girl and had to endure a few beating and prove her sexual skills and loyalty first. In his right hand was a large shopping bag mostly full of various items, hidden beneath them, to her annoyance, was Kychan. They were in the Business District along the Pier, headed for the docks, since their boat boarded at 10:30, when he suddenly grabbed Hisame's hand to stop her. An instant later the front wall of the building to his left shattered as a large man flew through it, across the street not 2' in front of her and landing about 40' out in the ocean, a moment later another man flew out the hole and landed in the water, followed a second later by a third man and all 3 had smashed, bloody faces. Shortly after that Naruto froze in awe as a very angry woman stepped out into the street, he knew instantly who it had to be. A moment later a well dressed man came out, upset about the damage she'd done. "Hisame, offer to pay for the damages, I'll use my money, do what ever you need to but that woman has to join us." Naruto said quietly to her.

Hisame looked at her, she didn't recognize her, but was ipressed, the woman was shorter than her by about 4", but the blonde's chest made her look flat-chested, and judging from what she did to the men, a very powerful former kunoichi, as she wasn't wearing a hitai-ite. "Do you know her?" Hisame asked quietly, she wasn't yelling at him like a servant because he'd saved her from the first man colliding with her..

"I know who she is, but have never met her. She's from Konoha and is still a registered kunoichi, though she left about the same time I was born, but whatever you do, don't mention I'm from Konoha or the mission. Get her to join us... and I promise I'll fuck you." Naruto said quietly.

Hisame almost lost her composure, she learned from talking to Naruto that he never broke a promise. "Deal. Stay behind me and let me do the talking." Hisame said. '_I can't believe this is happening to me, I just met him a couple days ago and I'm in love with him! How did he turn my world upside down so easily? I feel like some preteen fangirl... but something about him excites me like no man ever has._' Hisame thought.

===11:30 AM, The Boat, Cabin 10, At Sea===

After knocking on the door Naruto waited a few moments. When the door opened it was the second woman from the bar. 5'9", short black hair, dark eyes, long-sleeved, white trimmed black shirt, black pants and kunoichi sandles, she opened the door with a warm smile.

"Hello, did Hisame-san want something, or do you have a message for us?" She asked.

"Hisame didn't send me, I'm here on my own to see Tsunade. Please let me in Shizune, this is important." Naruto said calmly but firmly.

Shizune softly bit her bottom lip. "Tsunade is sleeping, she had a rough day and a lot of sake... it wouldn't be a good idea to wake her, please trust me when I tell you that even as her apprentice and best friend it wouldn't be safe even for me to wake her, you can tell me or come back in five or six hours when we reach the Island and she wakes on her own."

Naruto sighed softly, he could read Shizune like an open book, she wasn't lying and was genuinely afraid to wake Tsunade. "Okay, I'll tell you, may I come in?"

Shizune nodded, stepped back and let him in, closing the door behind him. When she turned to the blonde boy she saw him doing hand signs, which surprised her, then he put a sound seal on the room. "You're a shinobi... what village?" Shizune asked calm but cautious. She knew he'd recognized Tsunade outside the bar where they met, and figured he knew she'd told the truth about Tsunade, and anyone that knew about Tsunade also knew never to upset her, her temper was as well known as her medical skills, and in some circles her breasts, she'd seen Kages be polite to her and watch what they said. Even on good days Tsunade was a world class bitch on a hair trigger with a punch that could split a mountain in half.

"I think you better sit down first." Naruto said then sat in the chair at the nearby table. He watched her nod then sit across from him. "First I just want you to know meeting you here was a coincidence, I honestly wasn't looking for you and didn't expect you to be here. As to my Village... I'm from Konoha." Naruto said calmly, watching her closely.

Shizune's eyes got big and she sucked in her bottom lip a moment. She swallowed nervously. "Do you know what will happen if she finds out you're from Konoha?" Shizune said nervously.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Probably take my head off. Before that happens, I know you're both still registered kunoichi of Konoha and in your own way still loyal to the old man, he's still acting Hokage by the way. I'm telling you this for that reason only, as an A-Rank secret because that's the rank of the mission I'm on. First, the name Hisame gave you earlier isn't my real name, my real last name is an S-Rank secret and repeating it is punishable by death... my full name is Naruto... Uzumaki... Namikaze."

Shizune's face went almost blank a moment as she ran the name through her mind, then her eyes got as big as saucers and she gasped loudly, covering her mouth with both hands, extreme shock on her face as she stared at him. "Oh dear Kami..."

===12:04 PM===

"I'm so sorry... she was alive when we left... if we'd known she would of taken you with us and raised you herself. Tsunade was very close to your parents. I'm glad you're doing well now, but I know there's much more you aren't telling me that I hope you'll tell me later, but for now I can understand why you didn't tell me everything. I'd like to help, but I can't go against Tsunade, she'll have to be told something if you want her help." Shizune said.

"How much does she owe everyone... total?" Naruto asked.

"You can't, its too much." Shizune said.

"How much?" Naruto said.

"Over a hundred and twenty million." Shizune said, ashamed.

"Done. Give me their names and how much they're due, I'll send a message home and courriors will be dispatched immediately with the money, she'll be debt free inside a week." Naruto said casually, a small smile on his face.

Shizune was stunned. "You can do that?"

"Yes, but in exchange she owes me... big." Naruto said seriously.

"Deal, I'll have that list for you before we dock. She'll be mad at me for going behind her back like this, but she'll forgive me." Shizune said.

"You look pretty tense, I know you're a skilled med nin, but I know this technique I guarentee will have you totally relaxed in a hour." Naruto said.

"You're a med nin?" Shizune said curiously.

"No, but let's just say I'm an expert on the body, trust me." Naruto said with a smile. '_Especially the female body._' He thought.

Shizune thought about it a moment, she knew she could use it, and she was twice his age. '_He's ten, what could happen._' Shizune thought. "Okay, what's your technique, a jutsu, pressure points?"

"I know a few pressure points, but I'm basically going to give you a full body massage, you can keep your panties and sports bra on if you want to, but every kunoichi from my class mates to Clan Heads go nude and love'em." Naruto said, while it was true, he'd neglected to mention the Clan Heads he'd massaged were Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha, he'd charmed, massaged and slept with all the others wives as well, but she didn't need to know that yet.

"This is just a massage, you aren't going to try anything perverted are you... I remember you mentioned you know Jiraiya." Shizune said.

"You have my word I won't do anything with you that I don't do with my friends and the Clan Heads. Do you think the old man would send me on a mission if I'd done something inappropriate? I'd be in a cell or dead if I'd offended a Clan Head." Naruto said seriously.

Shizune smiled and nodded. "Okay, but please keep this between us for now." Naruto nodded.."That door is to my bedroom, Tsunade's is that door on the right. release the sound seal and we'll go in my room... I guess as a medic this shouldn't bother me, so I'll do it nude."

Naruto released the seal and followed her into her room. '_That was too easy._' Naruto thought.

x

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 11: Soft touch, Deadly touch

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 13, 12:08 PM, The Boat, Cabin 10, At Sea===

Shizune untied the belt holding her shirt closed then paused. "If your technique is as effective as you claim, unless it's a registered technique, after your mission could you teach it to me? If its that good I could use it to help Tsunade."

"It is registered, but I can teach it if I want... I'll think about it and let you know later." Naruto said. He hadn't lied, it was registered, but it was a mix of pressure points, Jyuuken techniques and the most advanced seduction techniques in Konoha.

Shizune smiled. "I'm a little shy and even for this I'm nervous about strippng. I have to ask you not to tell anyone what you see, agreed?"

"Hai, you have my word I'll keep this secret as long as you want me to." Naruto said.

Shizune nodded, sighed, then removed her shirt, revealing a black sports bra that was slightly overstuffed with what he figured to be full E cups, it was obviously half a size too small intentionally. She had excellent muscle tone though. After folding her shirt and setting it on her sandles on a chair she nervously unfastened her belt dropped and stepped out of her pants, showing her long, sexy, well sculpted muscular legs, nice hips, and when she turned to set her folded pants on her shirt, a firm ass. She was wearing civilian, black silk panties that he found very cute, and damn sexy. She blushed when she saw him smirking.

"Not a word, they were a birthday present." Shizune said trying to be menacing in her underwear while blushing.

And as expected it was an exercise in futility.

Calling up her courage she removed her bra, showing her full but slightly sagging bare breasts and large brown nipples, then turning her back to him, pulled down and stepped out of her panties, placed both on her folded pants, took a deep breath, let it out and turned around.

Naruto looked her over, nice breasts, full but still soft they sat on her chest, palm-sized brown areola and decent sized nipples that reminded him of Tenten's when soft. Physically she was a model kunoichi, smooth, soft muscular female curves you expect on an experienced kunoichi, and though hers was thicker than most, a well trimmed medium-sized black bush on her mound, above smooth lips. "You're in great shape, Jonin?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... how'd you know?" Shizune said, slightly impressed.

"Experience. Kunoichi med nin have high stress jobs, some of my female class mates work at the Hospital part time, and in exchange for some private training the older kunoichi med nins get my massage. Now if you'd lay face down on the bed I'll get started." Naruto said.

Shizune nodded slightly, she could see the logic in it, she'd worked with Tsunade in Hospitals of various sizes in almost every country. She went to her bed and laid down as instructed. "Remember, no funny business."

Naruto read her body language, he was a little surprised to see that she appeared to of dropped her guard, he knew from Anko and the others that an experienced shinobi would only do that in a safe place with their most trusted friends. She was listening, and at a very subtle shinobi level on alert to anything he tried. '_She has to be testing me, she probably doesn't think I can tell she isn't really relaxed... Anko did this to me dozens of times during training until I learned to read her._' Naruto thought, then stepped up to the bed by her head. "Just relax and let me do everything." Naruto said calmly then moved her arms to her sides.

Shizune let him move her arms to her sides, then a moment later felt his surprisingly strong but soft hands on her neck and then her shoulders. She'd expected his hands to be rougher, despite his age he was obviously an experienced shinobi. She moaned lightly in pleasue when he kneaded her shoulders, his thumbs pressed into key points she knew to be effective.

He kneaded her neck and shoulders for 8 minutes, then focused chakra into his hands and eyes as Kyuubi taught him, then using his enhanced sight and touch to find the special chakra points near her neck on both sides, gripped her shoulders, placed his thumbs, pressed down with his thumbs as he sent his chakra through them into her body. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as a subtle shiver ran through her body, just as he expected.

"Oh Kami, what did you do, I've never felt anything like that before." Shizune said, breathing slightly harder for a moment from the brief burst of intense but surprisingly relaxing energy that just ran through her.

"That's one of my special techniques I created, the first time is usually pretty intense... sorry, I forgot to warn you about that, its been awhile since I had a new customer." Naruto said calmly. '_One down, nine to go... but she's definitely a type three, she'll be begging me to fuck her before I get to five._' Naruto thought.

===12:31 PM===

She'd never felt like this before, he'd only been working on her about 20 minutes and was only down to her lower back, butt and thighs, but he'd hit 2 more of those spots on her back she didn't know she had. She felt totally relaxed, but at the same time she was highly arroused and she'd completely dropped her guard, she didn't know if it was because she'd never done this before, if it was just being touched like that, even if it wasn't sexual... but her mind had started drifting in that direction, and as much as she fought it the focus of the libido driven fantasies running through her mind was Naruto. She knew he was ten, but he was also a trained, and obviously experienced ninja so he was an adult... her Sensei Tsunade had graduated at 7, when most kids were learning to mold chakra, she was doing A-Rank missions and killing people. Despite being on her stomach, when he'd pushed her right leg basically straight out on the bed and draped her left over the side, essentially spreading her wide and giving him full access to her most intimate area, she happily let him, her only thought about it was how good the next rush would feel, she was actually looking forward to them now.

Naruto brought his hands to his chest, hands in fists except for his index and middle fingers that was together, he focused his chakra into his fingertips for the next strike, a twin strike to a spot on her upper, inner thighs, he had to stop a moment and hold in a chuckle, on her unusualy large, left outer labia was a 1" tattoo of a pig he recognized as her pet, Tonton, who was in Tsunade's room. '_Kinky bitch... I didn't think she was the type to get a tattoo, looks like she has a hidden kinky side, well this makes it easier._' Naruto thought, refocused, and struck both points on her thighs at the same time with powerful jyuuken strikes he could only hit because of his bloodline-limit and a lot of training. He watched her entire body lock up for a moment, then she went limp, but from her breathing he knew she was still awake. He glanced at her half open womanhood, his eyes and nose told him she was ready. "Before I do your legs I need you to turn over."

"Hmmmmmm." Shizune said dreamily. "Oh, sure Naruto-kun." Shizune said dreamily, unaware she'd referred to him as 'kun'. She closed her legs a moment, flipped over and without even thinking spread her legs wide.

Naruto ran his hands over her stomach a moment like he was starting a massage, then slid them up onto her breasts and began firmly kneading them, which made Shizune moan in pleasire. "Shizune... are you a virgin?"

Shizune nodded immediately. "Oh yes, I've been with Tsunade for ten years, I was your age when I left Konoha with her. Naruto-kun... would... would you make love to me please?" Shizune said, her nipples and large clit quickly getting rock hard.

Naruto smiled. "Are you sure Shizune, I don't want you to do something you don't want to." Naruto said in a calm, but firm voice he practiced almost 2 weeks to get just right.

Shizune turned and sat up, facing Naruto, his hands still on her breasts. "Please, I... can't help myself, I've never felt like this about anyone before. I want my first time to be special, and you can do that for me, treat me like a loved woman, not some one night stand."

Naruto nodded and gave her his patented sexy smile. She immediaely began unbuckling his pants, and the moment they were, she yanked them and his boxers down.

Shizune gasped in shock and lust filled awe at what she saw hanging between his legs. "Oh dear Kami your huge... please tell me I'm not your first and you know how to safely use that?" Shizune asked both very excited and nervous.

"You aren't, and I do." Naruto said with a smile then layed her back on the bed, she scooted over so she was in the center.

Naruto removed his shirt, sandles, and stepped out of his boxers, already half arroused,.climbed up on the bed between her legs. "You get yours first." Naruto said smoothly and layed down on his stomach, his face inches from her already hot, wet pussy. Glad he'd put his special seal on the room when he came in, he leaned in and softly licked the underside of her erect clit... and as expected, she screamed in pleasure..

Once the initial wave of sexual pleasure had washed over her, what little restraint she had left went with it. "Oh Kami please make me a woman Naruto, don't lick my pussy, FUCK IT! I want to feel you inside me N-O-W!" Shizune yelled, her entire body trembling.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." Naruto said, not the least bit surprised, Mikoto and Yoshino had been the same way. They weren't virgins like Shizune, but they were just as, if not more, sexually repressed. Before he released them you could of sharpened kunai on their clits they were so hard. Naruto crawled up her body until his steel hard erection was at her soft entrance. "Are you sure you..." Naruto said calmly.

"FUCK ME, BURY THAT GIANT COCK IN MY PUSSY BEFORE I EXPLODE!" Shizune interrupted..

Naruto smirked in amusement, it was amazing what you could get use to. '_Okay, you want it hard and fast, then you get the full treament._' Naruto thought. "**You want hard... you get hard my little slut**." Naruto said in a calm, but commanding demonic voice.

Shizune suddenly froze and paled as she looked into Naruto's now red eyes with vertical slit pupils. "Oh dear Kami."

"**Guess again.**" Naruto said then shoved it in as far as it could go, crushed her breasts in his hands and began pounding her pussy relentlessly..

===5:47 PM===

"My... my pu... my pussy... I think... I think you broke it... Naruto-sama." Shuzune said, totally drenched in sweat and on the verge on exhaustion. Her longest, hardest hospital shift and most intense training with Tsunade had never left her this tired, she hurt in places even she didn't know she had... but despite all that, she'd never felt better in her life.

"I'd normally leave to let you sleep for twelve hours... and you would, but we'll be docking in about half an hour and you need to be alert and ready, so I'm going to do something I usually don't." Naruto said as he slipped his shirt on, then walked over to Shizune, placed 1 hand on her chest, the other on her lower belly just above her waistline, and a moment later his hands started glowing green.

Shizune saw his hands glow, then moments later she felt it, the rush of energy through her body. Naruto, are you..."

"Refillng your chakra reserves... yes, but this is temporary, you'll need a full night sleep tonight, sooner if you have to use much chakra... this is temporary, don't push yourself if you don't have to, while a little more potent than yours, you'll use it faster because it isnt natural to your body." Naruto said, then finished about a minute later, she didn't say anything else.

Shizune nodded then got up and headed for the shower.

As he watched Shizune head for the bathroom he was considering whether or not to charm her. '_I'll wait and see what happens, I may not need to... but Tsunade is going to be tough, I doubt I can manipulate her like I can most women considering what Jiraiya has told me about her, if I bring up Dan's name I'll just piss her off...I thought I had time to finish my training... oh well. I didn't want to, but if I can't manipulate her gambling or sake vices, I'll just charm her._' Naruto thought.

===6:14 PM, Musaki Hotel, Lobby===

She walked uo to the desk, Naruto behind her, a large bag in each hand. "What room is Dosou in?" Hisame asked without waiting for the young man behind the counter to even greet her., .

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't give you..." He said, before she grabbed his hair and smashed his face down on the counter, breaking his nose and sending him to the floor dazed.

A grey haired man immediately rushed over and took his place. "Please forgive him, he's new and didn't recognize you. Please accept my apology, you won't see him again, we simply don't tolerate such things here." The Man said and nodded, a moment later 2 large masked men appeared, grabbed the stunned younger man on the floor and vanished with him.

'_They don't mess around here, he's dead._' Naruto thought.

"Thank you Koji-san. I've had a long trip and am anxious see my husband and relax, so if you'll give me a spare key I'll be going." Hisame said.

"Hai." Koji said, and a moment later handed her a key card. "Room three-twenty, enjoy your stay."

Hisame smiled. "I will. Come "

Naruto nodded and followed her.

===6:17 PM, Room 320===

A very busty young blond girl with pigtails to her knees, dropped her clothes and followed the nude Dosou to the bed where another girl with long black hair, a similar build and also barely in her teens was lying nude on the bed, fingers buried her bald pussy and smiling. She joined the 2 on the bed, the dark hair girl immediately deep throated Dosou's hard cock, she sat on his stomach, and bit her botom lip when he roughly grabbed her breasts. She ran her hands up his chest, rubbed them in circles a moment, then raised her right and lightly slapped his chest and smiled down at him. "Say hello to Shinigami." She said sweetly.

"Whuh, what are you taUGH!" Dosou said then tensed up as pain ripped through his chest and left arm, he shook a moment then collapsed, the burst aretry in his heart still pouring blood into his chest.

The blonde vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hisame walked in a moment later, saw Dosou's body, the confused naked girl, ran over to him, checking his pulse and not finding 1, screamed.

A moment later Naruto looked into her eyes and they sparkled. "He died of a heart attack, there was no blonde girl, just you and him."

The girl nodded.

A few moments later several of those masked men appeared, followed a minute later by Mr Koji.

"What happened here?" Koji asked.

The girl ran to Koji and hugged him, crying. "He had a heart attack i think. I was blowing him and he grabbed his chest made some choking sounds and died, then they came in right after he died." She said.

Looking sad, Hisame walked uo to him. "I checked him as soom as I saw him, I could tell from across the room he was dead... he doesn't have a pulse." Hisame said sadly, but holding back her emotions.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hisame-san... if you wish to stay there'll be no charge. He was one of our most honored guests and a friend of the owner, as his widow his room and status are now yours." Koji said, then pulled the crying girl from him, turned her toward Hisame and held her by her shoulders. "By policy, intentional or not she was responsible for his death... what would you like done with her?" Koji said calmly.

The girl trembled slightly, she was well aware of this hotel policies as 1 of its special employees. What they could do to her was literally unlimited, death was the very least of her worries. She also knew she wanted to stay with the blonde boy, she hoped he found her attractive, she'd been raised at the Hotel so freedom was something she never known, she could be happy as his slave though, even if he was a slave himself.

"I have no use for the little whore..." Hisame said truthfully, she wanted to kill the girl for what she was doing, not that she was surprised, she knew Dosou had been cheating on her for years. She saw Naruto's face with her peripheral vision and knew he didn't want her to kill the girl, whore or not the girl hadn't really done anything wrong, and she didn't want him to even be dissappointed in her, she knew the kind of person he was and wanted her to be. "But she'd make a nice plaything for my new servant... do you want her? She has a nice face, firm body, pussy looks tight, and she has huge tits for her age." Hisame said.

Naruto walked up to the girl, grabbed and gently squeezed her H cup breasts, felt her arms, stomach and legs for muscle tone noting she was in excellent shape for a civilian, spun her around and grabbed her butt, it was very firm, bent her over the bed, spread her legs and with his right hand felt her pussy inside and out, he knew she would let him even if she wasn't conditioned to obey, as he could tell just from her eyes she'd probably been raised as a servant. He let her stand and face them. "She'll do. Thank you Hisame-sama you'e most generous, I accept." Naruto said and bowed his head to Hisame.

'_That was easier than I thought, that idea Naruto had in the hallway was brilliant, I've never seen a Shadow Clone so realistic before, If I didn't know better I'd think she was a real girl, even if I checked her pussy! Now I just have to hope Tsunade does her part well enough to fool them._' Hisame thought. "I want his body examined to be sure he really died of a heart attack. I know you have doctors here... but I saw Tsunade of the Sannin on the boat, I'd like to hire her to do the examination, if there was foul play, she'll find it, there's no better med nin in the world." Hisame said.

"I'll send for her right away. Please have Tsunade brought here, and be polite, The Owner will be most displeased if you start a fight with her and she destroys anything." Koji said firmly.

The masked men nodded and 1 of them vanished.

6 minutes later an angry Tsunade walked in followed by Shizune. "I don't like being summoned like this, I was in the Casino getting into a high stakes poker game... what ever you want from me will cost you... and tell your goons if they ever grab me or Shizune I'll rip their balls off... the man downstairs could use a check up for a concussion... and someone to set his arm." Tsunade said.

Koji just nodded. "This is Hisame, widow of Dosou, we believe he just died of a heart attack, but she wants him examined to be sure he wasn't assassinated."

"I'm not here to do anyone's shit work and don't care who he was... I'll examine him for you, but it'll cost you for what I probably lost downstairs and for my time... one million, in cash, and my stay here in free, I get a bill for anything and I'm coming for you first Koji... do I make myself clear? Those are my terms and they're non-negotiable." Tsunade said sternly.

"Done." Koji said without batting an eye. He was being overcharged, but he wasn't going to argue with Tsunade, not only was she a very honored regular guest, but she was as powerful as a Kage and could easily level the hotel in minutes with her bare hands... after she took his head off. Even the owner didn't provoke her.

===14 Minutes Later===

Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "It was a heart attack, he had a weak spot in a coronary artery I doubt he knew about, from what I found any other med nin would of missed it during a standard examinaton."

"Thank you Tsunade-san, your money will be send to your room within the hour. What would you like done with the body Hisame-san?" Koji said.

"I'll seal him in a scroll and take him back to Snow personally for burial." Hisame said.

Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hisame said, went to the bed, opened it, flashed through the hand signs, a moment later the body vanished in a puff of smoke, she rolled it up. "Thanks you Tsunade... if you don't mind the company I could use a drink." Hisame said.

Tsunade shrugged, "What the hell, sure. Shizune, for once find something to do and have some fun." Tsunade said then headed for the door.

"You have the day off, be back at eleven tonight. Now everyone get the fuck out of my room." Hisame said then followed Tsunade out the door.

Everyone left but Naruto and the nude girl. "After I unpack her things, would you show me around the island, I've never been here before." Naruto said.

"Hai... how do I adress you?" She said.

"Call me Numaki, what's your name?" Naruto said.

"I have no name Numaki-san, I'm saseko (A/N: whore) and unworthy of that honor." She said.

"I have to call you something since I own you now... I got it, you're Seko." Naruto said.

Her face lit up with happiness and pride. 'Thank you Numaki-san, your most kind... may I hug you?" Seko said, visibly trembling.

"Sure, and as long we're alone, think of yourself as my friend, not my slave." Naruto said.

"As you wish Numaki-s... kun?" She said nervously.

"Numaki-kun is fine." Naruto said.

Seko practically threw herself at Naruto hugging his neck tightly, her huge breasts squashed against his chest.

Naruto smirked, he knew she'd act like this even if she wasn't charmed, her entire being was wrapped up in pleasing her current master. Even with his ability and friends in Konoha he knew what he could do to help her was limited, he could see in her eyes she'd never known freedom, and without a foundation to build on she'd never be independant enough to live on her own, luckily he had friends she could live with and could give her an honest job.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 12: Crying Eyes, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 14, 9:18 PM, The Island===

"It could use some grass... but you were right Seko-chan, it is nice here. I never thought I'd say this about a two acre slab of rock surrounded almost completely by giant boulders, but this would be a great place for a big house, even another hotel." Naruto said.

Seko smiled happily. "I've been here many times for... parties, many of the special guests here are from Earth Country and they like it here because it reminds them of home. Sometimes a group of them bring a bunch of us here and make us... fight." Seko said nervously.

"What's wrong Seko-chan, some guys really like watching beautiful women fight." Naruto said.

"I know that Namaki-kun, I was trained do those kind of fights with the other girls, squeeze tits, pull hair, kick pussy, I've done it and had it done to me by the other girls, older and younger, and by both men and women that hired me... but the Rock nin are different, they make the older girls fight to the death. It's allowed, but most like to see the same girls fight when they come here every year, usually in their room, then fuck the winners. Usualy its fun, despite the pain, or because of it for many of us. I didn't want to tell you because we don't like to talk about those parties, even among ourselves, we've all lost friends, lovers and family." Seko said, trying not to depress him.

"How many girls are there?" Naruto said strongly.

Seko flinched. "It varies during the year, but usually there's around three hundred girls from all over, most of them sold to the hotel as a baby by their parents, like I was, or used to pay gambling debts. Please Namaki-kun, don't make me talk about this... I just want to enjoy our time together alone, I don't want to think about the hotel." Seko said.

Naruto pushed down his emotions and smiled at her. "Okay, for now we'll just enjoy the scenery. I kinda like high places, is that mountain the highest point on the island?" Naruto said.

"Yes, you can see the whole Island from up there, its a very popular picnic spot, one of my regulars since I moved up from serving girl to whore two years ago likes to take me up there for a picnic after a day at the casino because he says I'm lucky, then fucks me. He really likes me and is even gentle. He's really not a bad guy, he's even kinda handsome." Seko said.

"Maybe I'll do that... but when we leave in a few days... you're coming with us." Naruto said with a big smile.

Seko's jaw dropped. "Y,you meean you and Hisame-sama... really bought me, I'm yours now... forever?" Seko said, too stunned to even react to the good news.

"Yes, from now on you're Seko, a servant, not a whore, so don't you dare even think of yourself like that... that part of your life is over." Naruto said.

Seko squealed like a little girl, threw herself at Naruto wrapping her arms and legs around his body, face buried in his neck.

Naruto had to laugh. "When we get back to the hotel I'll buy you some nicer clothes, the shirt and shorts you have on are old, grey and don't fit you well, as a friend of mine likes to say, pretty girls need pretty clothes. She'd have a lot of fun giving you a makeover."

Seko dropped off him to her feet. "Really? I can't wait to meet her!"

Naruto's smile faded slightly as he remembered something. Eventhough she was charmed, he still hadn't told her the truth. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Well what do we have here... I see someone is using one of my favorite whores. Are you finished with the little cunt yet?" A male voice said.

Seko cringed in fear as she spun to look at the source of the familiar voice. She hugged him tightly.

Naruto looked at him a moment, trying to see if he was anyone he knew... then he recognized the man's robes as that of the Tsuchikage, probably the only non-Konoha shinobi that knew his father better than anyone, in fact the man's hatred and fear of his father surpassed all others in the entire Elemental Nation, as he was one of the few men to survive a battle with the Yellow Flash. "She's not a whore, she's my friend... and we're leaving." Naruto said put his left arm around her shoulders and headed for the mountain. Unfortunately he just came from that general direction, which was between it and the Hotel.

"STOP! Where are you from boy?" The Tsuchikage demanded.

Standing barely 20' from the tall man that reminded him of Sarutobi with muscle, Seko between him and the old man. "I'm from a small village I doubt you've heard of." Naruto said calmly, not even looking at him.

"Look at me boy." The Tsuchikage demanded.

"My Mistress is expecting me, she'll be upset if I'm late." Naruto said, still not looking at him..

"I'm the Tsuchikage, and you will answer my question boy, or I'll make you!" He damanded strongly.

"I don't care who you are, this isn't Earth Country and I'm not one of your shinobi, I answer only to Mistress Hisame." Naruto said calmly. Despite how he was acting, he was dealing with a Kage, and one of the most powerful based on the few things he knew of the man, he didn't know if he could beat him..

"Hmph, that bitch, I'll kill her as easily as I'll kill you, she's nothing." The Tsuchikage said arrogantly.

Naruto tensed up, he really didn't want to blow the mission and reveal his true identity, but he was running out of patients and options. "We're leaving." Naruto said as calmly as he could and started to walk away with Seko when he was blown off his feet.

"STONE TOMB JUTSU!" The Tsuchikage said, then a dome of rock surrounded the girl and sank into the ground with her inside. "Now that the whore is gone maybe you'll be more cooperative." The Tsuchikage said.

Naruto sat there a few moments in shock, then leapt to his feet. "Bring her back." Naruto said calmly but strongly.

"She'll already dead, she's a worthless whore, she wouldn't last 10 seconds without fresh air." The Leader of Earth Country said casually.

"You're lying, she's still alive... NOW BRING HER BACK!" Naruto said, now yelling as tears formed in his eyes.

"No, she was a whore and her life was meaningless." The Tsuchikage said casually.

Naruto slowly shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. "Her name was Seko... and she **WASN'T A WHORE!**" Naruto said, screaming the last 3 words as his rage exploded. He stared coldly at the Tsuchikage, his eyes already in level 2, blue with crossed, slit pupils (+), then they changed to a starburst pattern as they finally advanced to Level 3 and his chakra jumped to low Jonin level.

Looking at the face of the blonde boy he saw his unusal eyes, then saw them change and felt his power. Though a little impressed at seeing that the boy was a trained shinobi, what really caught his attention was the look on the boy's face, and his spikey blond hair, he'd seen it before. "You're Minato's son!" He said as anger started to fill his being.

"BRING HER BACK!" Naruto commanded powerfully.

He felt the surge of emotions and desire to obey, but he resisted it. "A mind control Bloodline-Limit... interesting boy, but it won't help you against me!" He said fiercely and activated his own unique Bloodline-Limit... and turned into diamond, a moment later exploded from his spot with a cloud of dust and knocked his smaller opponent about 50' with a punch.

===A Few Moments Ago, Konoha, Naruto's Apartment, Rooftop Terrace===

Sitting around the table as they usually did after breakfast on weekends and days off from the Academy, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were enjoying the cool morning breeze that always blew across the rooftops and chatting about girl stuff.

"I think I'd look greast which a pair of triple J cups... Kuri-chan could you do a henge of me with those breasts?" Sakura said.

Anko laughed, a big perverted smile on her face..

"Of course, I just need a moment to get the image fixed in my mind." Kurenai said with a smile and stood.

"This is gonna be good, you with a pair of watermelons... " Anko said and held her hands a foot in front of her chest, palms facing her.

Everyone suddenly turned and looked when Tenten stood suddenly, kicking her chair away from her, holding her head and screaming as she backed away from the table.

"Naruto-kun's in danger!" Tenten screamed in pain, which was suddenly ripping through every inch of her body. She hunched over, arms crossed over her chest and stomach, a 4' white-tipped, black fox tail burst from the base of her spine, she went up on the balls of her feet as her legs became vulpine, toes extended and became clawed. She threw her head back, chest and arms out and let out a roar of pain as her mouth extended 4" into a short muzzle, her teeth became fangs, her eyes slitted, her ears long and pointed as they moved up her head, her fingers clawed... and her breasts swelled to firm, round E cups. Tenten stood to her new height of 5'8" as a short, dense coat of black fur covered her, she let out a frightening howl and vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

They stared in awe, even Anko and Kurenai were stunned, they'ed never seen anything like that before.

"Did anyone know Tenten could do that?" Anko said blankly.

They all shook their heads no.

===The Island, With Naruto===

As Naruto sat up and was about to stand, there was a puff of red smoke in front of him, it quickly cleared to reveal a fox girl.

"**Are you okay Naruto-sama?**" She said in a powerful but caring voice..

"Tenten?" Naruto said, stunned because of how she looked and how she got there.

"**Hai, Naruto-sama. I'm here to serve and protect you as the bearer of the Kyoshougan, this is the Bloodline-Limit of my Clan, granted to us by the Great Kitsune sealed within you.**" Tenten said, her mind suddenly full of information as if a door was opened, releasing forgotten memories.

"A Summon? A most unusual Clan, but it still won't save you!" The Tsuchikage said then flashed through a series of hand signs and blinding speed. "EARTH STYLE: GRAND STONE HYDRA!"

Naruto watched as 2 stone dragons rose up on both sides of the Tsuchikage, each double the size of the normal jutsu. '_Oh shit!_' Naruto thought, the regular jutsu he could deal with, but he'd never even heard of this version. A moment later all 4 raced at him.

Tenten didn't even flinch, she dropped her hands to her sides, palms facing forward, and did a double upward slash.

All 4 stone dragons were instantly cut to ribbons and collapsed like dropped loaves of sliced bread.

"**I will not let you to hurt Naruto-sama, attack him again and I'll kill you**." Tenten said calmly but strongly.

The Tsuchikage laughed. "Die Konoha scum!" He said and started flashing through hand signs.

Tenten's fur took on a red tint as powerful wind was suddenly swirling around her, an instant later she literally exploded from her spot, kicking up a big cloud of dust with a clap of thunder, and before the sound of her explosive burst of speed could even register in his ears, she struck him with a right hand palm strike... he shattered like glass away from her, as if he exploded from the inside..

Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes were back to normal. He could feel it... she'd just used the full power of Kyuubi... even he couldn't do that yet. "How..."

She quickly ran back to Naruto and helped him up.

Naruto stood, then saw her transform to a more human form, she still had the fox ears, red slitted eyes, claws and tail, but was otherwise back to normal, then she tensed up and slapped him... HARD, for her anyway.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NARUTO-KUN? I GAVE YOU MY HEART, MY SOUL AND MY BODY AND LOOK AT ME... I'M A HALF DEMON MONSTER... AND A SLAVE, A SLAVE! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Tenten yelled, filled with her love for Naruto, and anger at what was done to her against her will.

"I... I didn't know about this Tenten-chan... I swear." Naruto said, still stunned.

"I... I love you with all my heart Naruto, and would do anything for you if you asked... but you took that from me like... like I was nothing!" Tenten said as she started crying hard. hugged Naruto's chest and leaned her head on him.

Naruto hesitated a moment, then carefully hugged her back, he wasn't surprised when she actually flinched away from his touch for a moment.

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was remembering what she'd done thousands years ago to Tenten's ancestors, she'd honestly forgotten about that, and knew some serious explaining to Naruto was coming, and that scared her.

Naruto suddenly tensed up. "Seko-chan!"

Tenten looked up at him, confused. "Who?"

"Seko-chan, she was a slave here, we freed her last night. She didnt have a name until I gave her one. The Tsuchikage buried her underground a minute ago with some jutsu, he said she's a worthless whore... I have to save her, she's buried here somewhere... please... help me Tenten-chan, I promised to take her back to Konoha to have a real life... I can't let her die!" Naruto pleaded. broke his hug and ran to where she'd been buried by the jutsu, his eyes changed to Level 3 again. "There's too much rock, I can't find her... can you see her or smell her?" Naruto said, his voice filled with fear that his new friend was dead.

Despite everything else she was feeling, she couldn't let this girl just die without trying to help her, even if she'd never met her. She ran over to Naruto looking at the ground and sniffing, her senses of sight and smell was sharper than normal, but still not enough. Tenten paused a moment, clenching her fists tight, she truely hated what she was about to say, but she had to do it. "Naruto. I..."

===Konoha, Naruto's Rooftop Terrace===

Standing in front of Ino, Sakura and Hinata, Anko and Kurenai were facing a slightly agitated, but confused, Sarutobi, 4 female ANBU, Kakeashi (A/N: Kakashi's female name, means: running fast/double time) and Izumi. (A/N: Itachi's female name)

"What happened here?" Sarutobi said, he'd felt Kyuubi's chakra, a weakened form of it at least, which was confusing him a little because while still stronger than normal chakra, it wasn't as strong as it should of been, like a watered down drink at a cheap bar.

Anko glanced at the girls then Kurenai, who basically just shrugged, they didn't know any more than she did. "I don't really know Hokage-sama, I don't understand it but I'll try to explain as best I can." Anko said, took a breath and let it out slowly as she focused her mind and organized her thoughts. "As you know Kurenai and I live on the first floor, Ino lives on the second floor. When we can we all have breakfast together then come up here to talk and enjoy the weather. Tenten is usually with us. About two minutes ago she grabbed her head like she was in pain, said Naruto is in danger then... there's no other was to say it, Tenten tranformed into what I'd have to call a demon fox girl. She had the red eyes like Naruto when he's using her chakra, but she also had fox ears on top her head, a muzzle, vulpine legs, a four foot long fox tail and was covered in black fur, she looked like a human fox... then she howled and vanished in red smoke. If I had to guess what happened, as incredible as it sounds, I'd say she teleported to Naruto to help him, where ever he is right now."

"Is that what you saw Kurenai?" Kakeashi said, her left eye still covered by her hitai-ite.

"Hai...that's what happened Hokage-sama. We didn't know Tenten had that ability, but I think it may be a Bloodline-Limit given to her ancestors generations ago by... her, to protect an ancestor of Naruto. Based on her concern for Naruto, and that she knew he was in danger from so far away, is my best guess. We'll have to wait for her and probably Naruto to return to know the truth." Kurenai said.

Sarutobi thought about it a few moments, then nodded. "Thank you Anko, and I must agree Kurenai, that sounds like a reasonable assessment of the situation.. For now you'll tell no one what happened, I'll talk to Naruto, Tenten and her parents when they return. For now everyone is to relax until we know what hapened. Dismissed." Sarutobi said, then the 7 of them vanished.

"I need a drink, not having Naruto-kun around, what just happened with Tenten and the thought that he might be in real danger and there's nothing I can do to help him has me on edge... join me Kuri-chan? Afterwards, I think we need to do something to work off this stress, up for some fun girls?" Anko said.

"Hai, I could use a drink too." Kurenai said, knowing Sarutobi meant not to tell anyone Naruto didn't control.

"That sounds like a good idea... Sakura, Ino, follow me, I'll need some help getting some things set up for us." Hinata said.

Sakura and Ino nodded obediently, when Naruto wasn't around Hinata was in charge of the girls, regardless of their age or kunoichi rank.

===A Few Minutes Ago, The Island, Hotel Casino===

Tsunade looked at her poker hand, she was using most of her incredible will power to hold her pokerface. The reason... her starting hand was a Royal Flush. '_It has to be Hisame, she's bringing me good luck, and not my usual luck that happens before something horrible... if I play this right I can take'em for a fortune and..._' Tsunade thought then her train derailed and she dropped her hand on the table, face up, when she felt it, the shock showing on her face. "No... no it can't be... and not here, th,that's impossible!" Tsunade said, actually shaking a little. She stood hard, throwing her chair back a good 15' where it shattered against a marble column. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Tsunade roared in rage.

The ENTIRE floor of the Casino went dead silent, everyone turned to stare at Tsunade, but no one made a move, even the shinobi guards weren't foolish enough to challenge her when she was upset.

Hisame swallowed nervously, she was powerful, but compared to Tsunade she was a wet-behind-the-ears Genin. "Is something wrong Tsunade?"

Tsunade scanned the Casino at lightning speed, and realized no one else had felt it. She grunted in annoyance. "Follow me Hisame, I'll need your help." Tsunade said and turned to the dealer with a glare that would of made Orochimaru shit his pants in fear and put a hand on her stack of chips worth over 20 million, she'd doubled her money 6 times already and had only been playing for 2 hours. "If anything happens to my chips before I get back...I'll do things to you that's make Shinigami vomit in disgust, do I make myself clear?"

The deaaler instantly nodded hard enough to knock his glasses from his face.

Tsunade turned and took off running at incredible speed, followed by Hisame.

The instant they were out of sight he passed out cold on the floor.

x

End Chapter 12

x

Will Naruto save her? Will Tenten help? Will Tsunade and Hisame get to them in time to help? You'll have to wait for next time to find out Seko's fate. Though nothing is written yet, I do have a basic plan for part 2, however... I will listen to ideas and suggestions but ONLY by PM, I'll ignore any suggestions in your review, even if I love it, only ideas/suggestions by PM will have a chance to be used if I like it. Sorry to be harsh, but my fic, my rules.


	13. Chapter 13

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 13: Crying Eyes, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 14, 9:22 PM, The Island, With Naruto===

Next to the house-sized crater Tenten left where she ripped up the ground to find Seko, unfortunately that was all she'd done, but at the moment it was enough, Tenten had found her in time... almost. Naruto was kneeling over Seko, and while no med-nin, he was using every trick he knew to keep her alive, and all he could manage was keeping her on the edge of death.

CRASH!

Naruto and Tenten turned suddenly when a figure crashed through the boulders surrounding the clearing. "She's dying, you have to save her!" Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade ran to them, stopping next to an obviously half demon girl, Kyuubi's influence she knew from the fox features, but there was no evil intent, which was the only reason she hadn't attacked. "What the hell is going on here, who's the kitsune girl and why is that girl dying?" Tsunade said strongly but calmly, fists clenched tightly. "Wait a second, you're from the boat and she's the girl from the hotel room."

"Please Tsunade, you have to save her... I promised her a better life, don't let her die! I'll tell you everything later, I'll pay you any amount you want if you'll save her... she's my friend." Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade looked down at the girl, she was a little bloody, as were his hands, and it was getting to her. She knew the girl was the whore from the hotel room and she was Hisame's now, and while part of her wanted to help, the blood was bringing back a lot of very bad memories.

"I found you Tsunade..." Shizune said then gasped in horror at what she saw and ran to their side, dropping ncxt to the girl she activated a healing jutsu. "What happened to her Naruto-kun, she's barely alive!"

"Naruto? I thought his name was... wait, Naruto... Naruto, I know that name..." Tsunade said then took a good look at the blonde boy.

"Dear Kami..." Shizune said to herself, not even looking at Tsunade. "He's their son Tsunade-sensei, I found out on the boat... before we made love." Shizune said nervously, biting her bottom lip as she continued trying to save the girl.

"Their son..." Tsunade said blankly, her face showed a torrent of powerful emotions.

"Please help me save her Tsunade... if she dies I'll..." Shizune said and paused as the words caught in her throat. "I'll leave you and return to Konoha with Naruto-kun."

Tsunade collapsed, legs folded under her to her left, hands down to support her, head down. "I... I, can't, I'm sorry." Tsunade said weakly, tears starting down her cheeks.

"She's dying, I'm not strong enough... please Tsunade, don't let her die, he doesn't deserve to go through this... please, don't do this to their son!" Shizune said strongly, then had a thought. "Naruto, I need a chakra boost, give me as much of your chakra as you can spare! It'll probably destroy my chakra coils, but I'll make that sacrifice to save her!" Shizune commanded.

Tenten stood there, watching the scene unfold, as much as she hated what had been done to her, she knew all about Shizune and Tsunade. She clenched her fists tightly. "You were my idol, how can you sit there and let her die? Or let your apprentice end her career because you won't help save this girl... grrrr, YOU DISGUST ME YOU WORTHLESS OLD BITCH!" Tenten screamed then slapped Tsunade HARD across the face, sending her flying down to the bottom of the crater. "I can save her by making her like me. I hate that this was forced on me, but as a Konoha kunoichi, and what ever I am now to Naruto... his girlfirend, his slave, what ever it is I know in my heart he still loves me and I won't let someone he cares about die, if she cares about Naruto, and I think she does, she'll accept this like I am, as long as Naruto-kun loves me... I can live with anything." Tenten said then stepped up to them and kneeled by the girl's head, opposite Naruto.

"Tenten I..." Naruto said.

"Please Naruto-kun..." Tenten interrupted. "I know... and I'm not mad at you, this wasn't anything you did." Tenten said, waved him and Shizune back, ripped open the girl's shirt exposing her breasts, tranformed to her full kitsune form then slapped her right hand down on her chest over her heart which glowed with red chakra as she pumped it into the girl's body. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, I hope you'll forgive me." Tenten whispered.

Shizune sat there still stunned that girl had slapped Tsunade down like she was nothing and sent her flying, almost as shocking was watching this half-demon girl force red chakra into the dying girl's body to force a transformation. From what she knew about them it had to be similar to being a jinchuriki, and they generaly had greater healing than normal humans, she knew Naruto did from what had happened on the boat. Though thinking about that, and him, arroused her... she surpressed it because this wasn't the time or place for that.

Tenten removed her hand as the girl suddenly screamed and arched up on her hands, feet and back of her head for a few moments, then collapsed, breathing hard and shaking slightly. "She should be alright now... she'll sleep a while then will transform into the hybrid form." Tenten said then reverted to her hybrid form. "Like this."

"I'm sorry... I deserved that."

Everyone turned and saw Tsunade standing there, looking rather humble.

"I'd like to check her, if I'm still wanted here." Tsunade said, looking at Shizune.

"Hands?" Shizune said, hopefully.

Tsunade held both out with a small smile. "Steady. What's your name?"

"Tenten, Eleven, Konoha kunoichi in-training... one of Naruto-kun's elite girlfriends, and apparently his bodyguard." Tenten said.

"Tsunade, over thirty, Sannin, top Med-nin in the world... and former drunken bitch with a paralyzing fear of blood." Tsunade said and rubbed her cheek where she'd been slapped. "That's quite a backhand you have there, felt like I was hit by my own punch." Tsunade said and laughed a moment. "I want to thank you for pulling my head out of my ass... you too Shizune-chan, I'm sorry about everything you've been through because of me. Can we start over, I'd like to help if I can." Tsunade said sincerely.

===Feb 15, 8:32 AM, Hisame's Hotel Room===

His head locked under her right arm, his face pressed into her huge breast through her green jacket, Tsunade gave Naruto a noogie. "Hell of a girl you have there brat, don't screw it up by treating like some slave, got it?" Tsunade said and released him. "Either of them, I've lost two people just like that... trust me, you don't want to go through it. We're still going to talk about what you and Shizune did, but for now that can wait. So, if this mission is done, I assume we're all headed back to Konoha? Not that I'm looking forward to it, but you and fox girl there helped me get my shit together... and I hate to admit it, but I owe you both, and Shizune deserves a real life and home, so how are we doing this?" Tsunade said and sighed.

"Actually, we still have four or five days before we have to leave, so here's what we're doing and I don't want an argument from anyone or you'll regret it... even you Tsunade, as strong as you are it won't protect you from me, ask Shizune. First... Tsunade, you and Shizune are going to go gamble, see some movies, enjoy the Spa, have a good time and relax, forget about everything else. Tenten, I'm assuming you can get back to Konoha the same way you got here, so take Seko back with you, tell Hokage-sama what happened then introduce Seko to the family, I'd like her to stay with you or Kurenai and Anko, but either way she'll need you to help her with her new ablities until i get back... and give everyone a kiss for me, tell'em I miss'em and wil see them soon." Naruto said then paused a few moments.

"You're a pushy little brat, but I'll go along for now since I could use it, and so can Shizune. Just don't get use to leading me around on some sexual leash like you do Shizune and the others, this bitch isn't broken yet." Tsunade said.

Naruto subtley smirked.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Seko said happily now that she knew the truth, not that it mattered as she was charmed.

"Okay Naruto-kun, don't stay away too long, we miss you." Tenten said, fully transformed, grabbed Seko's shoulder and with a howl vanished in red smoke.

Tsunade whistled, then left with Shizune.

Once alone, Hisame turned to Naruto who was obviously waiting for something. "What about me Naruto?" Hisame said nervously, almost submissively.

Naruto sighed as if dissappointed. "You really are just tits and ass aren't you Hisame?" Naruto said emotionlessly, saw her flinch slightly then nod slowly, obviously ashamed. "There's only one thing to do to you then..." Naruto said as he stepped up to Hisame, who he could tell was becoming a little afraid. "I'm gonna fuck you." Naruto said with a huge smile, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Hai Naruto-san, I'm sorry I... WHAT?" Hisame said sadly, then what he said fully registered in her mind and hope filled her being. "You mean it... I earned your trust?"

"First tell me something... I know you love Snow Country and you have plans for it I probably won't like, but would you give up everything to move to Konoha and be one of my girls, but never be a kunoichi again?" Naruto said, testing her.

"I wouldn't be a kunoichi of Snow or Konoha, but I'd have you, friends and lovers, right?" Hisame said.

"Right, you'd basically be retired." Naruto said.

Hisame stood there and ran everything thru her mind, she had plans to find the missing Princess, get the treasure, kill her, and with Dosou dead she'd rule Snow, but now she was conflicted by her growing love of this blonde brat that had somehow done what no one ever had, breached all her emotional defenses, touched her heart and earned her respect, trust, and despite everything, her love. She couldn't deny it, he had her by the heart and pussy and could destroy her with a few words. "Hai, I hate admitting it... but you tamed the Snow Dragon and melted her frozen pussy." Hisame said and bowed her head in submission.

Naruto looked at her with a subtle smile, he'd been right, and as much fun as it would be to fully tear her down first, he knew she'd been suffering since that night she met Kychan and he told her about his girls.

"**Go on Naruto, charm her and make her happy. You hate making her suffer, regardless of what she's done or her reasons for hiring you for this mission, she wants to change for you**." Kyuubi said.

'_Yeah, I know... you don't mind spending the day in the closet do you? I'll give you a whole box for lunch to make it up to you, but you know why I can't let you run around here_.' Naruto thought.

"**It reminds me of my old cave... but when we get back to Konoha we're going to make some changes. The apartment is great, but I need some natural surroundings... that means grass, trees and a small pond with fish.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto agreed then stepped up to Hisame and lifted her face up so she was looking at him and smiled. "Strip." Naruto said..

Hisame smiled happily. "Hai, and thank you Naruto-kun. I'll do my best to please you... um, I know you like big tits like mine, but how do feel about... clits?"

"Why... is yours bigger than normal, because if you think its too big and I won't like you because of it you're wrong, a few of my women back in Konoha are well endowed down there." Naruto said.

Hisame looked down at the floor. "No... I'm... I have a tiny clit!" Hisame exclaimed sadly.

"Please Hisame, don't be ashamed... please, show me." Naruto said calmly, to reassure her.

Hisame nodded then stripped, shirt, sports bra, boots, pants, panties, revealing a large, thick but trimmed, white bush, then went to the bed, sat on the side and after a few breaths, slowly spread her legs, then used her fingers to expose her clit. "I'm fully arroused... and I'm barely an inch, I'm half this size normally. I'm fully developed sexually, just... under-sized. I've been this small since I hit puberty and started masturbating." Hisame said, mostly hiding how ashamed she felt.

Naruto looked at Hisame, he could tell how bad she felt and she thought she was inadequate sexually, he was trying to figure out how he could help her without charming her, he wanted to see what she could do on her own first.

"**Use the Kyoshougan on her!**" Kyuubi suddenly said in Naruto's mind, almost yelling.

'_Ahh, don't yell you hairy cunt! I'm sorry, you surprised me. I don't want to charm her yet, you know that._' Naruto thought.

"**I'm sorry Naruto, what I meant was now that you unlocked it, I know what level three does... some of it.**" Kyuubi said.

'_Explain... how can it help Hisame-chan?_' Naruto thought.

Hisame noticed Naruto wasn't looking at her, but had zoned out, as if he was in a Genjutsu. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto didn't react.

Hisame watched Naruto for just over a minute before he blinked a few times. "What happened, is something wrong?" Hisame said.

Naruto smiled. "I'll tell you how when we get back to Konoha, but I think I can help your... little, problem."

"What do you mean? There's no jutsu of any kind that can permanently alter my body, I've checked." Hisame said.

"There is now. remember I mentioned I have special abilities... one of them is a unique Doujutsu. At the clearing I activated what I call level three of my ability. With it I can manipulate your body... I've never done this before though and I'm pretty sure it'll drain a lot of my chakra, so I may not be able to fuck you today, at least this morning, this evening at the earliest, I really don't know how much chakra it'll take." Naruto said.

Hisame sat there a moment, stunned, letting it sink in. "You mean, this... new level of your Doujutsu lets you transform my body however you want?" Hisame said, and saw him nod. "I don't care if I have to wait until we get back to Konoha, if you can really do this, without hurting yourself, then please try... Naruto-sama." Hisame said and bowed her head.

"According to... my research, it won't hurt me, just use a lot of my chakra, which for me is saying something because I have a lot, several times more than most Jounin in fact. I'll do my best, and promise that if I mess up I'll fix whatever I did wrong. before I try, do you know how big you want to be... length? Girth?" Naruto said.

'_Should I tell Naruto about... that? No, he might think I'm a freak or something, I'll wait until I know for sure. For now I'll tell him what I'd like to have and see how he reacts._' Hisame thought the swallowed nervously, took a breath and sighed. "I hope you don't think I'm a freak or something... but I'd really love to have what I guess you could call the female version of a horse cock."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well... I'm actually kinda curious now... how big?"

"Um... about a six inch girth and..." Hisame said and stopped nervously.

Naruto waited a few moments then signaled her to continue.

"Twenty-four inches long." Hisame said, watching his face.

"I honestly don't know how this works, or if that's even possible, but I'll try. Hey, if it works my other girls will want enhancements too. I can think of a few right now that would love bigger tits. Give me a few minutes to get ready." Naruto said, backed up a few steps, sat on the floor cross-legged and closed his eyes.

===5 Minutes Later===

His eyes showing the level 3 starburst pattern, the blue almost shining, he focused like Kyuubi showed him in his mindscape, a clear picture in his head of how he wanted Hisame to look, he pushed enough chakra into his eyes to do what he wanted, trying not to waste any. Hisame's moans and other sounds didn't register in his mind as he did it. He watched her already arroused clit lengthen quickly and thicken slowly, reaching the desired size in 58 seconds, the moment he was done and shut off his chakra and Doujutsu, he staggered a moment and fell to 1 knee, hands down to catch himself. Breathing heavy a couple times he caught his breath and stood. Hisame was sitting there with an ear-to-ear smile at what was standing proud from between her legs. "You like it?" Naruto said, the answer obvious from her expression.

"Give me one night to enjoy this, and you can kill me for all I care, put a ring in the end, leash it and walk me around by it naked... I'm your most loyal whore forever as long as I get one night with you to enjoy this, then I'll happily be your slave." Hisame said.

"_I saw it when I activated my Doujutsu, I wonder want she's hiding... the way it looked I'd say it was something sexual. Doesn't matter right now, I'll find out when we get back to Konoha._' Naruto thought. "In that case, I'm overdressed." Naruto said and quickly stripped, he smiled at her reaction when she saw his partially arroused foot long cock flop out. When he got hard a few moments later he almost laughed when she wiped the drool from her mouth at the sight of his thick, 14" cock. "You're just a horny old bitch aren't you Hisame-chan, tell me the truth... you just wanted to rule Snow Country so you could get laid any time you wanted, isn't that right?" Naruto said firmly grabbed her throbbing clit.

Hisame bit her bottom lip. "I..." Hisame said, then moaned in ecstasy when he starting to slide his hand up and down her super sensitive giant clit. "OH DEAR KAMI YES! Please, m,make love to me before I explode." Hisame said, the last part begging.

"Please what?" Naruto casually asked.

"Please, Naruto-sama... I give myself to you, whatever you want from me is yours... just please stop teasing me. Beat me to death for my past crimes, I don't care, just fuck me while you do it." Hisame said.

"I think you learned your lesson... lay back, spread'em wide and hang on!" Naruto said, Hisame smiled and obeyed immediately, so with no further warning, or hesitation, he moved forward and buried his cock in her dripping pussy to the balls, making her scream in pleasure. He leaned forward, roughly grabbing her big nipples and pulled them close to his face, stretching her tits but she obviously didn't mind, backed up slightly and started slowly sliding most of his cock in and out of her as he licked her nipples.

Hisame's hands shot down her body, under her stretched tits and grabbed her now painfully hard clit and started stroking it, her hands squeezing painfully hard and moving fast up and down her red shaft like a cock. After what felt like hours, but was actually about 2 minutes, she matched his strokes, that really got the orgasm building inside her growing faster and stronger, but 1 of her few thoughts was to hold it back until he was ready, when he blew his load in her she wanted to have hers at the same time, just in case he did decide to kill her, or worse, she wanted this memory burned into her soul forever. "OH YES NARUTO-SAMA, BITE MY NIPPLES HARD, CHEW'EM BLOODY, DON'T NIBBLE THEM!" Hisame yelled, then screamed in pleasure when he bit her right nipple hard, she could feel he released her left breast, so she moved her left hand from her clit to her tit and put her hard nipple in her mouth to suck and chew on. She tightened her pussy as best she could, but no matter how hard she squeezed, his strokes continued to get faster and harder as she was nearing the greatest orgasm of her life... so far any way... then he slowed down so much she thought he'd stopped. "No please. don't stop I'm... I'm so close..." Hisame said, panting hard, her sweat soaked body shaking.

Smiling, Naruto easily pulled her shaking hand from her cilt, and he grabbed it with both hands. "Who said I stopped, I just slowed down to let you simmer a minute or two, your first time with me won't be a quickie, oh no... I'll bring you to the edge, but you won't jump off that cliff into bliss until I want you to... I thought you understood Hisame-chan. I'm going to... break... your... pussy." Naruto commanded powerfully.

Hisame whimpered, she was terrified and excited at the same time, he was literally going to tame her like some wild horse... and when he did, she knew she'd belong to him totally, even more than she was now. Honestly though... she was looking forward to it, just letting everything else go, her only purpose in life would be to please him, fuck Snow Country and fuck her plans.

===11:28 AM===

She just layed there, spread-eagled, limp, drenched in sweat head-to-toe, not enough energy left to even lift her head. At the moment she had no thoughts, her entire being was focused between her legs where all her energy and most of her chakra was literally focused now. "Please... let me.. cum." Hisame repeated on reflex, as she had for the last hour, her eyes glazed over. He'd been fucking her for almost 3 hours and she hadn't been allowed to climax yet, something seemed to literally be holding her back.

His eyes in Level 3, Naruto was using 1 of the new abilities this level gave him to manipulate her emotions, and though draining he'd been mentally blocking her for a little over 2 hours now, and glancing at her face he knew she was ready... and as tired and sweaty as he was, and despite his experience and healing, his balls were swollen and were throbbing like they were in a hot vice, and honestly he didn't want to hold back any longer either... and didn't, releasing himself and Hisame, they both locked up, head-to-toe and he exploded inside her, filling her up.

Naruto had been ready for it, and had done it before. Hisame wasn't, when it hit her, it literally blew her mind, every thought, every limit she ever had, everything that made that Hisame who she was... was blown out with her orgasm, though she'd remember this as the greatest moment of her life, for all intents and purposes, the old Hisame was literally just fucked to death, she was Naruto's now. That was her only thought as her mind and body shut down.

When he finished, Naruto pulled out, staggered to the side and fell on the bed next to her, and though he didn't have to, fell asleep.

x

End Chapter 13

x

Author's Note: This chapter was originally planned to be about half lemon scene with Natuto/Hisame, but last mnute I decided this was a good place to introcuse 2 of his Level 3 abilities. So you know, I curerently have no plans for this ability to be used to the extent naruto's jutsu in my fic 'Lady Luck's Blessing' does, there will be a little changing, but not alot, at the moment any way. I may get a little pervier though, how much can be influenced by you, so please let me know, more perviness or pervy enough, and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 14: Manipulating Eyes

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Okay, this is the official start of the perviness, if you aren't aware of my style of perviness, please at least scan my other fics. If you like realisim, stop now and go read another author's fics, as this contains exaggerated breasts/other body parts, Futanari and other sexual fetishes. This is NOT for the weak, you've been warned.

x

===Feb 16, Morning, Naruto's Mindscape===

"_Thanks for letting my body sleep in... or is this that dream thing you did when we first met?_" Naruto said.

"_**You're dreaming, mostly. I've been working on this most of the night, and finally figured it out, which is why you're here. To make this easier I wrote it down on this scroll. These are all of your abilities I can find for all three levels.**_" Kyuubi said and tossed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto caught and unrolled it. "_Let's see, Level One... cool, wish I'd known about that. Hmmm, now how about Level Two... yeah, oh that's definitely cool, I'll have to try that when we get back. Level Three, what did you..._" Naruto said and froze, then looked at Kyuubi.

"_**I was stunned too, believe me, but according to what I found, you can do it... and you can use my chakra for these abilities too, so you can save your own. You may feel a little drain, but I won't. You'd have to use Level Three all day before I felt the drain. Oh, three things about Hisame... i recomend you either, One, reduce her clit by half, or Two, use the new Level Three ability because we both know you'll be modifying your special girls when we get back home... and Three, give her what she really wants.**_" Kyuubi said.

"_Which is what?_" Naruto said.

"_**Hisame doesn't really want a giant clit... she wants a long cock and big balls like yours.**_" Kyuubi said.

===8:13 AM, Naruto's Room, Island Hotel===

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey." Naruto said almost laughing.

Hisame mumbled and turned her face down into the pillow.

Naruto muffled his laugh, then smiled deviously. "Thank you Anko-chan, you beautifully sadistic bitch." Naruto whispered, then lifted the side of the blanket. With Hisame on her left side, facing him, it made this easy. He reached in with his right and carefully grabbed his target, which barely fit in his hand. "Wake up Hisame-chan, or else." Naruto said sweetly.

Hisame grumbled a moment. "Fuck off Dosou... another hour." Hisame said still basically asleep.

Naruto smiled, he was hoping she'd say something like that. Watching her face, he squeezed very firmly.

Hisame squirmed a moment then turned and sat bolt upright, fully awake... and screamed.

"Doesn't getting your balls squeezed hurt like a bitch?" Naruto said, then released her.

Hisame's hands shot to her crotch. "Of course it does you son of a..." Hisame said then her eyes popped wide open in shock as what she was holding in her hands was NOT her pussy, but a big set of male testicles, which she followed up with her hands to the end of her basically hard, 16" cock. Her hands shot back down, past her balls, and found her pussy was still there... mostly. "I'M A FUTA!" Hisame exclaimed happily.

"I did it a little while ago, you lost your clit, but everything else is still there, and a little more as you know. Oh, you may want to use the bathroom, that's not an erection, you have to pee... and really bad too I'd say." Naruto said.

"I... ohhh, you're right. Be right back." Hisame said, got out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom.

Naruto watched, very amused, then listened about 20 sconds and knew what she was having trouble with. "Point it down and hold it, it won't break, trust me." Naruto called out, holding in his laughter. A few mments later he heard it, then her sigh of relief. A couple minutes later she finished, washed and came out, smiling, and with a semi-flaccid cock. "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah." Hisame said, then lifted Naruto into a big hug and smoldering kiss. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Wasn't hard. You'll need to know a couple things about having that." Naruto said.

"Like peeing, got that... and I already know about zippers, especially with the monster I have. Thank you so much Naruto... how do you handle yours? Your dick is a big as mine, so why doesn't it hang out of your boxers?" Hisame sad and put Naruto down.

"A friend of mine came up with the solution, she's a fashion diva... I have a pocket in the front. Oh, and you aren't as big as me... I did myself too." Naruto said.

"Clever lil bitch... wait, you're... bigger now, can I see it?" Hisame said.

"After I get home. Get dressed, Shizune woke me this morning, we're meeting her and Tsunade for breakfast at 8:30." Naruto said.

"Hai... oh, what about, Kychan?" Hisame said.

"I fed her after I got dressed and before I changed you." Naruto said.

===8:48 AM, Hotel Dining Hall===

Tsunade suddenly swallowed her mouthful of food and coughed a few times, almost choking. "You're what Hisame?" Tsunade said, barely managing to keep her voice low.

Hisame smiled, looking at Tsunade directly to her right, she parted her legs. "Feel me up under the table."

Tsunade subtley leaned left moved her arm under the tablecloth and reached over and between Hisame's legs, groping her a few moments, her eyes got big for a moment then she regained her composure.

Hisame smiled as she was groped, getting slightly aroused. "They're real too, like I was born with'em."

"How's this possible? I could do this kind of transplant with surgery, but..." Tsunade said, stunned as a woman, a kunoichi, and especially as a med nin her interest was growing by the second.

"I did it, remember that special ability I mentioned yesterday, this ability is part of the new level I gained." Naruto said.

"That's incredible. Physical manipulation at a cellular level, this may as good as my jutsu... after breakfast I'm giving you a full check-up Hisame, then we're having a serious talk Naruto. If you can do what I think you can, I have some big plans for you."

"Can you enlarge breasts?" Shizune said.

Everyone turned and looked at her with various levels of surprise.

"I grew up around Tsunade. I love and respect you Tsunade-chan, but you can give a girl an inferiority complex." Shizune said.

Tsunade gritted her teeth a moment. "Sorry Shizune, I didn't realize." Tsunade said, feeling a little guilty.

"No problem, how big do you want to be?" Naruto said calmly.

"We'll discuss it later, clear?" Tsunade said sternly.

Shizune nodded.

===10:03 AM, Tsunade's Suite===

Tsunade walked out of the bedroom followed by Shizune and the still nude Hisame, and sat on the chair nearest Naruto on the couch. "I don't know how you did it... but I must admit you have me beat. Your chakra control must be almost as good as mine, and every detail is correct... I'm guessing you used yourself as the model."

Naruto smiled. "I had some help with that part, but yes." Naruto said.

"Like I told Hisame in the room, she's fully functional, male and female... oh, she told me what you did to her last night, and I can see why you used it for her cock. That was very nice work by the way." Tsunade said calmly, smiling, then the emotions fell away. "Now, you are going to tell me what you did to Shizune. I don't mind that you had sex with her, she's happy and you really seem to care about her, Hisame has a different look in her eyes. I can tell you broke her sexually and she'd happily follow you like the subbie she is, but Shizune would do anything for you without hesitation, even kill me, and don't bother trying to deny it either of you. You can tell me in front of them, or alone, but you will tell me about this ability you have if we're going to continue the happy little family you made." Tsunade said in a calm, no nonsense tone.

Naruto saw it in her body language, on her face and especially in her eyes, which weren't looking at his as she suspected it was a Doujutsu. She wasn't a legend for nothing, obviously she had serious skills outside medicine. He also saw that she really didn't want to hurt him, but was just protecting Shizune, and to a lesser extent herself. "Shizune, do you have any sexual interest in Hisame?"

"Sexual interest... maybe a little curiosity as I've never seen a hermaphrodite before, much less a created one, but her cock does remind me of yours. If you want a yes or no... I'd have say no." Shizune said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade a moment. "Shizune, take Hisame into the bedroom, give her a deepthroat blowjob down to her balls and when she cums, swallow every drop, then you'll suck her nipples until we call for you." Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-kun, anything for you. Come on Hisame-chan." Shizune said took her hand and lead her back into the bedroom they just left, shutting the door.

Tsunade watched, stunned, as Shizune obeyed him without question.

"I have a Genjutsu type Doujutsu I call the Kyoshougan. So far it has three levels, I just unlocked the third level yesterday. I can charm any woman instantly by making eye contact. When I charm her, both our eyes sparkle for a moment. It doesn't matter what mood she's in or how strong she is, they can't resist it. I could make you my pain loving subbie whore with ease and there's nothing you could do about it. Once charmed you'd happily obey me. Level Three gives me the ability to manipulate the body, Level Two lets me manipulate the mind as well, but I just learned about that last night." Naruto said calmly.

THAT information scared Tsunade a little, knowing that with a brief glance he could make her do anything he wanted, strip her, fuck her, sell her to someone as a slave or just whore her out for money. "How many women have you, charmed?" Tsunade said, still controlling her emotions, at least on the surface.

"Over a hundred, from class mates at the Academy to Clan Heads... yes, I'm still in the Academy. Oh, you might like this... your old team mate Jiraiya, I own his ass. He's not charmed, though I probably could, but he does anything I want him to because I get him all the pussy he can handle... his books have gotten better too. He still acts up sometimes, so I just have a couple of my girls bust his balls, and once he's healed he behaves again... but just betwen us, I think it does it on purpose because he likes it." Naruto said and chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he always did have a thing for getting hurt by beautiful women... the old pervert. I won't bother trying to lie to you since you've been honest with me... you scare me a little because I can't be on my guard all the time, with a single lapse in concentation you'd own me, and for reasons I think you know, I can't bring myself to seriously fight you, much less kill you... I just couldn't do it, the guilt would overwhelm me, and I'd end up killing myself. So I'll just ask flat out... when are you going to charm me, and what will you do with me once I'm your slave?" Tsunade said, a little sadly at the end.

"I don't have slaves, I have girlfriends, and I treat all of them with respect and love, no one is mistreated." Naruto said.

"I have a request, promise me you won't let Jiraiya do anything sexual to or with me." Tsunade said.

Naruto laughed. "That I'll promise you Tsunade, but I was going to ease you into it, let you see how my special girls live, then let you decide, but I will admit I know you'd chose to join any way. Jiraiya told me a little about that jutsu you use to look younger, but he didn't have any details obviously. You said it's similar to my body manipulation ability... what would it be worth to you if I could make it permanent, actually make you thirty again, or even younger?"

Tsunade let that sink in a moment. Part of her mind was screaming 'I'd fuck you all night long and be your slave for life', but the rest was afraid to give up control like that again, like she had with Dan, just given in to love and done things with Dan she hadn't let anyone do before or since. "Tell me something... I'm guessing you'd need my help to do this, make me young again by re-energizing my cells or something, I am very tempted, and I'll help you do it, with a few conditions we'll discuss later, for now just promise me you won't charm me until I'm ready okay?" Tsunade said and he nodded. "Thank you. Now my question, and this has to stay between us for now... Hisame loves what you did to her, but I have to ask... what's the big deal about having a cock and balls, especially that big? No offense, but a pussy is far superior in sensitivity and number of orgasms."

"True, and the same reason guys love your breasts more than other women's. While they're in there, I can do the same for you and you can see for yourself, no one has to know. I can even undo it before we let them out. Think of it as a test, a medical experiment... and I could use the practice." Naruto said.

"This isn't some perverted attempt to get your hands, or cock, between my legs is it?" Tsunade said with a friendly glare.

Naruto held in a laugh. "Actually, it is to be honest, but the offer is real and I don't have to touch you, but I do have to see you, I don't have enough skill to do it through clothes, I've only used this ability three times. So what do you say Tsunade? I'm going to charm Hisame, not that I need to, but there are benefits to being charmed you'll find out later."

"It would help me understand it medically if I experienced it... wait, three times. You did yourself didn't you?" Tsunade said, then smirked when he nodded. "Men... you're sure you can fully reverse what you do to me?"

"Hai, I guarentee it." Naruto said confidently.

"What the Hell, as long as you promise me you won't tell anyone without my permission... good. I can't believe I'm about to drop my pants and spread my legs for a kid... if anyone found out I'd be humilated. I may not be able to kill you, but you try anything and you'll go back to Konoha in a full body cast... which you'll probably be out of in a week because of your furry friend. Oh who am I kidding, I have enough guilt over what happened yesterday I'd do this anyway... don't think you own me because of that." Tsunade said, stood, let out a long, deep sigh, then dropped her pants and panties, stepped out of them, sat back down and spread her legs wide. "Congratulations brat, you're the second man to ever see my pussy... it's usually my shirt they want off, even when I was younger."

"I'm honored... and I'll tell you, honestly... I've seen a lot of pussies on women your physical age... and you beat'em all easily, and most girls as much as... ten, even twelve years younger." Naruto said.

Tsunade blushed slightly. "Normally I'll call bullshit on comments like that, because I've heard'em all... but thank you. Now get to it, this isn't a peep show, it's medical."

Naruto activated Level 2, then went to Level 3. He looked at her and locked what he wanted to do in his mind like Kyuubi had shown him, and activated his ability.

'_Oh, that's warm... nice though._' Tsunade thought, then watched her large bush part halfway up her mound, and with a fasinated, but medical eye watched as a cock formed and grew above her clit, which both impressed her and excited her a little because she still had it, unlike Hisame. Then she felt and saw her balls drop. In under a minute he was done.

Naruto's eyes changed back to normal. "Congratulations Tsunade, you're a futa... or if you want to be medical, a hermaphrodite."

"Futa is fine. Hmm, I don't realy feel different." Tsunade said and stood. "Mm, didn't expect that, they have some weight to'em..." She said the reached down, felt her balls then lifted her cock, getting a little aroused intentionally, held the base with her left and ran her right her full length then smirked at him. "You made me bigger than Hisame... balls are heavier, and I'm... I'd say eighteen inches long and about an inch more girth than Hisame's. I'm impressed... will it get bigger when I'm aroused or is this it?"

Naruto laughed. "Hisame is sixteen inches regardless, that was intentional... but I honestly forgot about that when I did you. I guess you'll have to check."

Tsunade sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, even if it is medical... oh well. Sit down, might as well enjoy the show." She said and sat down in the chair. "I hear one perverted comment..."

"And I'll wish I didn't have balls, I got it." Naruto interrupted with a brief smirk.

"I knew there was a reason I like you... you have more common sense than Jiraiya." Tsunade said, sighed, then using both hands, her left mainly just holding it up, she began stroking her cock, filling her mind with sexual images, some of them were her, a bustier Shizune, and Naruto, in a threesome... but she wasn't going to admit that to him, not for a while anyway. "Mmm, I'll admit this feels pretty good... for a cock... oh yeah, here we go." Tsunade said as she got aroused, her cock surprisingly hard, which caught her a little off guard. "Impressive... mm, natural chakra enhancement?"

"Hai, Kyuubi's idea, a built in bonus she called it." Naruto said.

"Mmm, no, stay focused... this is medical... there... I 'm bigger... another two inches I'd say... tell me something Naruto, just between us... how big were you before you enhanced yourself, and what are you now?" Tsunade said slowing her strokes.

"I was fourteen inches hard... but how big I am now is my business, and you won't know until you're my girlfriend." Naruto said.

"Come on, this is medical, you have my word." Tsunade said seriously.

"Forget it, i'm not telling you, my Alpha... my main girlfriend, gets first dibs." Naruto said.

"I'll show you my tits." Tsunade said and frowned when he shook his head. "Come on, I agreed to this."

"No, there's..." Naruto said and stopped suddenly, then smiled deviously. "I just noticed something... if you really wanted to cum you'd be fingering your pussy too, but you haven't touched it... so how big is it?"

Tsunade stopped mid-stroke, her eyes open wider. "Fuck! That's my business, and you will keep those thoughts to yourself."

"Why should I? You slipped up, not me. So does anyone know?" Naruto said confidently, an 'I got you' smile on his face.

Tsunade released her cock and sat upright, but it stayed hard, and she knew why. "You are going to undo this and you will keep what you think you know to yourself, got it." Tsunade said firmly, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her, unfazed by her glare. "Or what... slut. If you're mad at me, why does you cock look harder than steel, its pulsing with excitement... you want me to bust you, take you by force. I know that look, one of my girls, a Special Jonin, gets that same look in her eyes when she needs her cunt busted and put in her place... blows her mind every time, and puts her in a happy, playful mood for a couple days." Naruto said calmly, but firmly.

Tsunade listened, tensed up a moment, then let out a big sigh and flopped back in her chair. "Please... I'll do anything you want, just please... don't tell anyone I'm..." Tsunade said submissively.

"Looking for a man to fill that hole in your heart and give you the kind of life you truely want." Naruto said and saw her nod. "I'll make you a deal, you have to stay a futa and submit to me willingly, and when we get back to Konoha I'll get you and Shizune jobs you'll love... would Shizune like to be in charge of the Hospital, she seems to be the organized type."

Tsunade looked up with a small smile. "She'd love that, always was the responsible type, likes to keep busy and help people. What about me?"

"From what I know about you, medicine is your life, so you'd be a Special Comsultant on any special cases they can't handle, meantime, how does Den Mother sound, I have this property I own that isn't doing anything, how would you like to run a... well, basically it would be a hotel for, shall we say, special women only. You'd have total control, I'd be the only man allowed there and I can guarentee it pervert proof." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why be so nice to me, you know you had me since yesterday when that fox girl, Tenten, knocked me on my ass." Tsunade said.

"Because I like you... this isn't how I wanted things to go with us, but I'm good at thinking on my feet and seizing an opportunity when I see one." Naruto said and gave her a genuine smile.

"Three conditions. First, don't tell anyone I'm a futa, I'll do that when I'm ready. Two, I chose when you charm me, I remember you said there are benefits and that Level Two lets you manipulate the mind, I'll tell you what I want done. Third... I decide when and how I give myself to you the first time. Deal?" Tsunade said.

"I can live with that, with one condition. Even now you're still hard as a rock, and I know what'll make you blow your load... and don't worry, I have a special jutsu that'll clean it up without a trace. Deal?" Naruto said.

"This feeling in my balls is getting really uncomfortable... I can't believe I just said that. It'll hurt like a bitch. Deal." Tsunade said, stood, shook his hand, removed her grey shirt exposing her breasts, stepped out in the open, hands behind her back, legs wide. "I might as well give you the full show. Don't hold back, I can take it... just be sure you get both balls, or I'll kick you through the ceiling." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and headed toward her.

x

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 15: Set our sight on Konoha

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I didn't say it in an earlier chapter Author Note, but the 'Uchiha Massacre', didn't happen in this fic. While many of them are still arrogant and/or 'emo' (Sasuke), most have 'mellowed' due to Naruto's influence over the women. More notes at the end about some gender swapping, so please read the chapter first. Thank you.

x

===Feb 16, 10:12 PM, Island Hotel, Tsunade's Suite===

It'd been about 5 minutes, and she was still curled up on the floor, both hands between her legs cupping her balls. Now that she'd had a few minutes to process it, she finally had a full grasp on WHY men were so protective of their balls... because getting hit there HURT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER, especially as hard as she'd been kicked. "Oh dear Kami that fucking hurts... it's as bed as getting hit in the clit." Tsunade said.

"Told you... want a hand up?" Naruto said, right hand extended.

"Normally I'd refuse because of that macho, 'women are weak' shit... but considering the situation... please." Tsunade said, reached up and let him help her up.

"I'm curious about something..." Naruto said and she nodded. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" Naruto said as he reached out and cupped her big balls, 1 in each hand.

Tsunade winced and froze, a sliver a real fear ran through her. "No... you promised you wouldn't..."

"Relax Tsunade-chan." Naruto interrupted, then looked up at her and smirked. "Did you think I was going to bust your balls while you were vulnerable?"

Tsunade looked away, ashamed, and nodded slightly.

"I'll admit the thought of breaking one of the Sannin, especially the Legendary Tsunade is tempting... and I can do it... I promised you I wouldn't do things like this to you. I was just wondering why a med nin as skilled as you are would willingly suffer like this for so long... I was going to do it for you." Naruto said as released her.

Tsunade blushed. "Thank you... I just wanted the full experience, it's the best teacher. To truly understand someone else's pain, you have to experience it yourself... and being a woman... well, you get it." Tsunade said and he nodded. "Besides, I figure some of your other girls will want this, enhancement, so I needed some... special training." Tsunade said, smirking at the last part.

Naruto laughed. "At least you aren't hard any more... that was a very impressive load by the way. I'll clean it up, you get dressed, we'll get the others, have a last night out then head back to Konoha in the morning... you sure you want to stay a futa?"

"Sounds like a plan... and yes I do, I might as well get use to it while I can... by the way Naruto, I assume you know someone that can make me some custom clothes, I could use some new bras, and I don't think my underwear will do a good job of containing my manhood." Tsunade said as she gently grabbed herself and smirked.

"I do... you don't look much bigger than me, luckily I like mine lose so I'll loan you a pair of my special boxers if you want, they'll hold you until we get back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Thanks, but I'll make due with mine... that's what pants are for." Tsunade said then started healing herself.

===Feb 23, 8:05 AM, Eastern Fire Country, Campsite===

"You were a lot scarier the last time I saw you." Tsunade said while holding up Kychan in front of her.

Kychan yipped.

Naruto smirked and chuckled.

"What did she say?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I don't think you want to know." Naruto said, still laughing softly.

"I think I do." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed, walked over to Tsunade, had her lean down and whispered in her hear so Shizune and Hisame didn't hear it, he thought she deserved that at least..

Tsunade's race turned red as her head whipped back to facing Kychan, but closer. "You hairy little bitch!"

Kychan smiled, as best as a fox can any way.

"She wants to know if you're even now, or would you like to trade insults with her, in which case she'll.. and she insists I quote her exactly... emotionally rip your tits off and shove them up your ass." Naruto said.

Tsunade grumbled a moment then sighed. "Deal... friends?" Tsunade said and a moment later felt Kychan lick her face.

"She wants you to know that once you and her know each other better... she'll lick you anywhere you want." Naruto said quietly so only Tsunade heard him, then winked.

"Perverted old vixen." Tsunade whispered playfully.

"She said you have no idea." Naruto said with a smile.

===Feb 24, 8:43 AM, Konoha Main Gate===

"NARUTO-KUN!" She exclaimed happily, jumped the counter and hugged Naruto, squashing his face between her full breasts partially supported by her Chuunin vest.

The others smiled.

Naruto pulled free, smiling. "Everyone, this is Kimari Inuzuka, Chuunin, 16 years old..."

"And Naruto-kun's very satisfied bitch for 2 months." Kimari said with a big feral smile.

"Kimari, this is Hisame, she was a client a couple weeks ago, and is moving to Konoha now. That's..."

"Tsunade, one of the Sannin... I'm honored to meet you... and hope you'll be staying in Konoha." Kimari said and smiled pervertedly, openly staring at Tsunade's chest.

Tsunade looked her over. 5'6", about 140 lbs, well muscled for an Inuzuka her age, but sexy. Kunoichi sandals, black mid-thigh shorts, standard green Chuunin vest over a black tank top that barely hid her large E cup breasts she figured, only the lower half of the vest was fastened so it pushed up her tits to show more cleavage. She had the normal feral appearance of most Inuzuka women and wild black hair past her shoulders. "Keep staring at my chest and the next time you see me it'll be from your hospital bed... but I am staying."

"Hai, Tsunade-san." Kimari said nervously.

"She's impulsive, even for an Inuzuka... but she's a good girl, aren't you." Naruto said.

Kimari nodded, leaned in and made happy puppy noises when Naruto rubbed her head.

"The other member of our group is Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, the pig is Tonton. Everyone, the smiling girl still at her post is Somei, she graduated with Kimari. Her family runs the best bakery in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Come on, get back over here, you can see Naruto-kun later you horny bitch. Go to the Tower Naruto-kun... you may want to run the rooftops though since you've been gone so long... you know how many of us get without a regular serving of Naruto." Somei said with a perverted smile.

Kimari pouted, got a quick kiss then jumped back to her spot behind the counter of the Security station.

Naruto nodded. "Come on, if I'm spotted it'll take us an hour to reach the Tower... wait, Hisame, Tsunade, how are you at Shushin?"

"How far is it from here to the Tower?" Hisame asked.

"Konoha is 5 miles across." Tsunade said.

"Best I can do is half way, then I'd need a minute to catch my breath before I can do it again." Hisame said, hoping that was good enough for him.

"I can cross Konoha, but only by myself, maybe with Naruto. I think 2 is better... unless you can do, that, jutsu... can you Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"No. I can use Shushin, the short and long range versions. I'll take Hisame, you take Shizune." Naruto said.

===8:45 AM, Hokage Tower===

Naruto opened the door to the waiting room, walked in and immediately held up his right hand in the 'stop/shut up' position near his head. He saw her pout sadly as she bit her bottom lip. "Later, I have guests and we need to see him immediately."

She looked past her young Master and her jaw dropped. "Tsunade-san... is she?" She asked, knowing Naruto understood, but she didn't know how much Tsunade, the returned Hisame and the cute brunette holding the pig knew about his abilities.

"Only Hisame and Shizune, and she knows." Naruto said.

She nodded, stood, squeezed her large breasts through her clothes then rubbed her mound through her mid-thigh skirt, if they knew then she didn't have to hide anything. She smiled when Naruto nodded with a smirk, then fast walked to the Hokage's door and went in, shutting it behind her.

Tsunade smirked. "What's her fetish?"

"Losing a catfight to a much younger enemy kunoichi she catches stealing, and getting sexually dominated by me. She asked for the enemy kunoichi scenario and I agreed, I'll send someone to her house tonight, with a Shadow Clone to watch the show, she has a fake office set up in her basement for role playing." Naruto said.

The office door opened and the secretary came out. "Go in Naruto-kun."

"Thank you." Naruto said, smiled at her, then lead his new girls in.

===Office===

"Hey old man, Hisame decided to join my special girls." Naruto said as he entered, followed by Hisame who smiled. "Oh, and look who I ran into." Naruto said as he started across the room to the chair.

Sarutobi's eyes got as big as saucers for a moment, then he smiled. "Tsunade."

"Hello Sensei... quite a persistent lil brat ya have here... talented too." Tsunade said then smirked.

"Who's charmed?" The Third asked.

"Hisame and Shizune, bagged and tagged... so how are Tenten and Seko doing?" Naruto asked, basically calm.

Sarutobi's face went neutral. "She's healthy and adjusted to her new life, she still has a little trouble transforming. She's staying with Kurenai and works at Ichiraku Ramen... when she found out Ayame was like your big sister, she refused to work anywhere else... though she was polite about it. Hinata, Ino and Sakura have been helping her with clothes and the girl stuff, but she has a special bond with Tenten, and you know why. Tomorrow morning, 8:00, full meeting about Tenten and the mission. Naruto, Hisame, you're dismissed, Tsunade, we need to talk."

"It's okay Shizune-chan, I'll see you and Tsunade later. My place is easy to find, ask anyone." Naruto said, gave Sarutobi a nod then left with Hisame.

===9:07 AM, Naruto's Penthouse Suite===

He was only 6' inside his apartment, he could see Hisame standing by the closed door with a huge, highly amused smile on her face... and he knew she hadn't been noticed yet. The reason was the 2 much older, 1 slightly older and 4 his age, girls group hugging, and groping, him the last few minutes. He hated doing it, but he had to break this up before it got out of hand... not that he'd mind, but there was some important things he has to tell them. He broke the kiss with the girl in front of him and hardened his expression. "LINE UP FOR INSPECTION!" Naruto commanded, using his power. Not 3 seconds later they were in a line several feet in front of him, going left to right, starting directly in front of him.

Left to right, all barefoot, in shorts and t-shirts, nothing underneath, was Kurenai, Anko, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Seko, from the island... and they were all suddenly worried they'd done something wrong, he very rarely did that. "Did we do something wrong Naruto-sama?" Kurenai said nervously, adding the 'sama' instead on 'kun',

Naruto sighed. "No, but I need a shower, and we have some big things to talk about... as I'm sire you know from Tenten-chan and Seko-chan, there was an... incident, on the Island. Hisame, relax. Please, everyone have a seat Hisame is part of the family now. You can all chat until I get back... Hisame, don't tell them anything about what happened in the hotel, I'll do that. Understood?" Naruto said and Hisame nodded. "Oh, and Hisame-chan.. I'm ordering you to stay relaxed." Naruto said and his eyes lightly sparkled a moment.

Hisame felt her cock go limp, she knew what he wanted her to hide verbally and otherwise, then nodded and watched him leave the room. "You must be Hinata, Naruto-kun's Alpha... and now mine. Without bothering him, could I get a tour?".

"Hai, I'm Hinata, and I'd love to show you around. Anko, Kurenai, stay here, we'll be back before Naruto-kun finishes." Hinata said, they nodded their 'ok' and lead Hisame around the suite and then up to the rooftop terrace.

===11:43 AM===

"Now that you know about Hisame, you've all seen and examined her new parts... which she obviously enjoyed, and now Tsunade and Shizune are here and told you their parts of what happened..." Naruto said, leaving out that he'd made Tsunade a futa and ball busted her. "Tomorrow morning at 8:00, my best girls will join me in a meeting with the old man and the Elite of Konoha... and this is an official meeting so you'll all behave like the skilled kunoichi I know you are... and I'll give him some demonstrations of my new abilities, what I want you to do is decide what improvements you want. Anyone I don't do at the meting will get her gift afterwards in the playroom."

"Naruto-kun, we'll be discussing what happened to me... and what I did to Seko-chan, won't we?" Tenten said.

Naruto walked up to Tenten and hugged her. "Of course Tenten-chan, I'll talk to Kyuubi tonight and get to the bottom of this..." Naruto said while hugging he, then released her and looked into her eyes. "I promise."

Tenten smiled, he'd never lied to her or broken a promise to any of the girls... and she realized a few days after she got back to Konoha that what happened to her wasn't anyone's fault, even Kyuubi couldn't remember everything she'd done, even in the last 2000 years. "Thank you... and I'm truly sorry about what I said and did, I..." Tenten said, starting to get a little sad.

Naruto put his hand on her mouth. "Forget it Tenten, special occasion."

When Naruto removed his hand from her mouth she smiled happily. "You're so good to me... and you're getting so fucked when things settle down... and Naruto-kun... though you could, you don't force us to do anything we don't like... so when you do... you have my permission to use ANY part of my body any way you want... after you make a few, improvements." Tenten said and smiled pervertedly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I am. We all have our favorites fetishes and positions that you do because we love it, but even if we aren't against doing what you want, you let our mood decide what we do... and this is what I want, understood... Naryto-sama."

Naruto smirked. "How can I refuse... my number 2 girl."

Everyone but Naruto gasped in shock, especially Tenten. "You mean it...your making me second only to Hinata?" Tenten asked nervously.

"You and Hinata are basically equals now. Hinata shares my heart, you share my power. We're linked now Tenten, so we have things to work out... but not right now. Before everyone explodes, go get your hugs." Naruto said and gave her a kiss on the lips before she stepped away... she was immediately mobbed by the others.

===Feb 25, 8:01 AM, Hokage Tower, Office===

The Hokage had just sealed the room and signaled him to begin. Naruto had to glance around again, in the middle of the room with him was his 'Alpha' Hinata, his 'Beta' Tenten, who was also going to be discussed because of what happened on his roof, then Ino, Sakura, his new girlfriend he'd saved from the Island, Seko, and Hisame, formerly of Snow. Basically lining the walls around them was the Elite of Konoha. Starting at the old man's left was Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakeashi Hatake, reading her little orange book, Izumi Uchiha, Might Mai, Yuugao Uzuki, Ibiki Morino, not smiling as usual, (1)Asuka Sarutobi, (2)Yashima, and finally, directly across from the Hokage, was (3)Kouseki Fujino.

That was only half of Naruto's audience however, the rest were mostly the Clan Heads... many with their wives. Hiashi and Hannah Hyuuga, Inoichi and Inomi Yamanaka, Mikoto Uchiha, though appointed 2 years ago shortly after Fugaku died, was still adjusting to the position, with Naruto's help of course. Next was Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi and Ukemi Aburame, then last... and definitely least, to Sarutobi's right were the Senior Advisors. Homura... who no woman in Konoha under 60 would even give a hand job to. Then there was Koharu, who hasn't had ANYTHING hard between her legs in 40 years... and despite rumors about their size, even Jiraiya didn't want to see her breasts.

"With my influence around Konoha, Kyuubi-chan isn't a secret... especially to the people in this room, so should I start there, with what she did to Tenten's ancestors?" Naruto said and Sarutobi nodded.

===8:28 AM===

"Over the generations it evolved into the Bloodline-Limit of Tenten's family. Now you know what happened, how and why... any questions?" Naruto said.

Everyone but Seko raised their hand, especially the slack-jawed, bug-eyed Tenten.

Naruto sighed and gave the 'why me' laughing whimper. He then closed his eyes a few moments, then nodded and opened them. "I think I can answer most of your questions... yes it's a fully developed Bloodline-Limit, and if Tenten's family isn't registered, with an Estate, by the end of the year... both Kyuubi and I will be upset and take the matter into our own hands." Naruto said, the last part coolly.

Half the hands came down.

"Seko is part of Tenten's Clan now... and in a way so am I, and according to Kyuubi both of us can Mark someone like she did Seko." Naruto said calmly, then his expression went stone dead. "If Tenten or Seko receive any of the, treatment, that I got growing up... that person will be immediately punished based on he severity of the treatment, then I'll leave Konoha and take everyone under my influence with me..." Naruto spiked his chakra and his eyes turned red with vertical slit pupils. "**And I'll kill anyone that tries to stop me... and I will start my own village.**" Naruto said in a calm, but powerful voice.

The rest of the hands went down.

"Understood. I believe you were also going to give some demonstrations of the abilities the new level of your Kyoshougan gives you." Sarutobi said.

Naruto returned to normal, nodded to the Hokage and smiled. "Hai, and I believe Sakura has already had something in mind since Tenten first changed."

Sakura smiled happily, stepped out into the open and pulled her red shirt up and off... everyone there had seen her nude many times already so no one was embarrassed in the slightest. "Do you need another look Naruto-kun... or are you ready to get rid of my B cups?" Sakura said excitedly.

"I remember Sakura-chan. before I do this, can everyone see, or do some of you want to move to the other side?" Naruto said, saw the people by the wall across from the Hokage nod and move to the sides, then he had Sakura move so she was facing everyone. Naruto turned so he was too. "You've all seen level 2." He said then activated it and glanced around. "This, is level 3." Naruto advanced to the next level then gave everyone a good look.

"Oh, sexy!" Anko said lustily.

"I don't have a name for this level yet, but this is what it can do." Naruto said, turned back towards Sakura. His pupils were now a starburst within a ring, the starburst inside that ring, in both eyes, began spinning towards each other.

Sakura started moaning, in pleasure, then her breasts started swelling as they turned a dark pink, almost red. Sakura watched, a huge smile on her face, as her little B cups became full C cups within a few seconds, and continued to grow, an intense, but comforting,warmth filled her chest. At about E/F cup they sagged from their weight, but she expected that and didn't care, they were still full, semi-round JUGGS! When they were about the size of watermelons they stopped growing, and while more oval than round now, they hung past her naval and stuck out about 8-9 inches from her body. She lifted her left breast, and smiled even bigger at the saucer-sized red areola and thick, inch long nipple. "How big Naruto-kun?"

"You're an H cup, they're full but really soft so they look bigger than they are... 'according to what your bra will say' as Hotaru-chan has often said. Happy?" Naruto said, though he already knew her answer to his question.

Sakura covered the 8 feet between them in a second, threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I'd say that's a yes." Tsume said then laughed.

Naruto waited a full minute before removing Sakura from him and sending her back to her spot to put her shirt on, though she did pout about that. "Before my next demonstration, does everyone know what a futanari is?"

x

End Chapter 15

x

Author's Note 2: A few characters have been gender swapped, they're listed below, as 'marked' in the chapter. As a reminder,I listed the others from previous chapters below them. There will be more changes later, mostly villains, if that's a problem, please stop reading, but if you like this, please continue. All complaints will be ignored.

x New Name - Original Name x

1: Asuka Sarutobi - Asuma Sarutobi

2: Yashima - Yamato

3: Kouseki Fujino is an OC from my fic 'Fox hidden in the Leaves'

Kakeashi Hatake - Kakashi Hatake

Might Mai - Might Gai

Izumi Uchiha - Itachi Uchiha


	16. Chapter 16

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 16: Seeing the Sights

By: MikeJV37

x

===Feb 25, 8:32 AM, Hokage Tower===

She was standing in the middle of the room, facing the... well, stunned was the best word, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and the Senior Advisers. The reason for their, and most of the crowd's reaction wasn't that she was naked from the waist down, but what she was doing. She was using her right hand to slowly stroke the 2 inch thick, 19 inch long, hard cock as her left hand fondled her grapefruit-sized balls.

"I have the Kitsune sisters... so why not a pair of flower girls. Sakura's tits are the flower..." Naruto said.

"And my giant futa cock is the stem!" Ino exclaimed, using both hands to wave her new cock like a sword.

"Looks like our Princess just got promoted to Queen... you know what that means." Inomi said and smiled.

Inoichi sighed. "Hai... at home, not here."

"Tonight, nine o'clock?" Ino asked and her mother nodded.

"Okay Ino, put that thing away and go stand by Sakura." Naruto said.

Ino went limp in under 2 seconds, grabbed her skirt and panties and ran over to Sakura, giving her a kiss before she started getting dressed.

"Didn't think I'd see a rare snake... a one-eyed Ino-conda." Anko said with a perverted grin.

Ino, Sakura and a few other laughed.

"Okay... who's next?" Naruto asked. "And don't raise your hand Anko, I don't need to ask what you want."

"Am I being that transparent?" Anko asked.

"Yes!" Most of the room said together.

Anko smiled proudly. "Good, for a moment there I thought I was losing my touch."

"Hey Naruto... Tenten has the fox, but how are you at other animals?" Tsume asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied, curious.

"Tenten Foxed Seko... could you, Dog me up?" Tsume said then saw Naruto close his eyes briefly.

Naruto opened his eyes 5 seconds later with a small smile. "Kyuubi-chan said that although similar to foxes she doesn't know dogs, sorry... would a wolf work, she has sampled those."

Tsume was pouting sadly when Naruto said no, but lit up when he said wolves. "Oh yeah, that'll work." She said with a big feral smile.

"How much do you want to be changed?" Naruto asked, then smiled. "Wait. Come here Tsume, I want to try something."

Tsume nodded and walked over to Naruto.

"Look into my eyes, I haven't tried this yet, but Kyuubi says I can do it. "Ino, Kurenai... I'll need both of you to help me master this ability... I even came up with a name for it, Mind's Eye Gaze." Naruto said and they nodded. Naruto turned back to Tsume, activated level 2 and his new ability.

Everyone watched them a few moments when Naruto broke his gaze.

"Whoa... that was intense. Are you like that all the time?" Naruto said.

Tsume smiled and nodded. "Hai. Since I was 9 years old. So can you do it?"

"If you weren't such a sexy bitch I'd kick your ass and send you home... turn around." Naruto said, pulling a kunai at the end. When she turned he cut a small slit in the back of her pants near the waistband. "Take off your shoes and look at me."

Hana sighed in amusement as she slowly shook her head, a big smile on her face.

Naruto advanced his eyes to level 3 and clenched his fists tightly.

Everyone watched in fascination as Tsume transformed, her upper body, shoulders and upper arms tripled in muscle mass, her neck lengthened a few inches, her ears got longer and became pointed as they moved up, but not fully on to, the top of her head, her upper and lower jaw extended into a 5 inch muzzle full of long sharp teeth, her hair grew down to her waist, a furry, 4 foot long tail popped out of the new hole in her pants, her fingers and toes became clawed, her legs became lupine, and her breasts swelled under her shirt and vest several cup sizes, finally black fur covered her exposed skin... and the rest they couldn't see.

"When I fuck her... is it sex, or Beastiality?" Anko said with a big perverted smile.

Everyone paused a moment, then shrugged. "I doubt she'll be the last, and with Tenten's new clan... I'm officially ruling it sex, as they're still one of my shinobi... or citizens." Sarutobi said.

"Not that it matters to me... but thanks old man." Anko said and gave him a nod.

"I also gave you the ability to change at will, so do it Tsume... you can test your abilities at home." Naruto said.

Tsume nodded and in just under 5 seconds changed back to normal, an ear to ear smile on her face..

"I know, I know... I'm so getting fucked later." Naruto said with a grin.

"You know it." Tsume said then slipped her sandals back on and returned to her place.

"That should cover the basics. Basically, anything I can imagine, I can do to you. I may be able to reverse injuries, but I don't know... we'll have to check that later. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What about age. If you can alter our bodies on the level I think you can... could you make an old person young?" Tsunade said, glancing at her former Sensei.

Naruto thought a minute, the room totally silent except for light breathing. "Sort of. According to Kyuubi, I have 2 abilities at level 3 that can sort of do that, but I don't know if I can, or should, use both on someone."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, holding her,very peaked, interest.

"I mentioned healing a minute ago, these are both different from that. The first ability can restore your full health, this doesn't change your body, I don't think, but I've never done it. The other ability I was warned not to use with my chakra alone because it'll weaken even Kyuubi briefly... but I can temporarily, and how long this is depends on the person... restore your youth. But when that energy is used up you'll return to your normal age. For someone like Sarutobi-sama, this would be at least 30 minutes, but no more than an hour... and you'd probably collapse afterwards.

"The room was dead silent, until Sarutobi broke it. "Is the Health Restoration permanent?"

Naruto paused a moment. "Hai."

"Demonstrate this ability... on me." Sarutobi said and stood.

"Hokage you..." Homura said, he didn't trust Naruto, no matter what anyone said.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi commanded with his full 'Hokage voice'.

Everyone in the room froze, they rarely saw this side of him... and despite everything, he still commanded everyone's respect. He wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing, he'd earned that nickname.

"Does anyone here think I shouldn't have my strength back so I can enjoy being a grandfather?" Sarutobi asked.

No one so much as twitched.

"That's what I thought." Sarutobi said, walked out into the room and nodded to Naruto.

Everyone watched intently, but none more than Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"This will have to be my last demonstration, even for Kyuubi this uses a lot of chakra. I don't want to use too much here, I still have all my girls and want to spend the day with them." Naruto said, seeing all his friends nod, the women smiled happily, some pervertedly. He glanced at Hinata and Hannah, gave them a signal with his eyes, they nodded and activated their Byakuugan.

Hinata watched as an image of Naruto made of usually invisible chakra form around him, then stretched its right arm out and into Sarutobi's chest. She saw chakra start flowing from Naruto into the Hokage. Focusing her full attention of Sarutobi she watched the changes happen. While only a Hyuuga or Med nin scanning him would notice, to her it was incredible. After a minute Naruto stopped and the 'giant chakra ghost' vanished. "Mom, do you see what I do?"

"Hai, it's incredible! Tsunade, check him with a jutsu." Hannah said.

Tsunade moved immediately, her curiosity almost too much to hold in. Finishing the hand signs as she reached him, Tsunade ran her green glowing hands over her former Sensei, scanning him as only she could.

Sarutobi felt incredible, he hadn't felt this strong in decades, but was holding it in until Tsunade confirmed what he hoped, as this could just be Naruto's chakra running through him. "Well?" He asked when she finished.

Tsunade was smiling like an idiot. "if I didn't know better... I'd say you're in your 30's. You're in as good a shape as anyone in the room. As one of the few people that can say this, you shouldn't have any more... old man problems, but I want to see you in a week for a full examination." Tsunade smiled slightly. '_Because with my help Naruto's going have every woman in every country throwing themselves at his feet, me included, and begging him to make them young, beautiful and strong. He won't have to charm them, they'll beg to be his subbie whore._'

Sarutobi nodded. "Thank you for the... entertaining, demonstrations Naruto, but I believe we understand the extent of your new abilities, so everyone is dismissed."

"Anyone that wants a private modification be at my place at 1:00, I'll be rested by then. Tsunade and Shizune stay here for that other business." Naruto said.

A few minutes, and a lot of kisses later, everyone had left the office, then Naruto sealed it and turned to Sarutobi who was back in his chair. "I have 2 special requests to make... but before I do there's something you have to see."

Tsunade sighed, stepped out into the middle of the room, and dropped her pants. "Naruto made me a futa."

Sarutobi's eyes got big for a moment as he calculated how big she'd be aroused. He also noticed her blush. "You can pull up your pants now, thank you Tsunade... I assume you aren't charmed yet." He asked and she shook her head as she dressed. "You have my word I won't tell anyone." She smiled.

"Kami that was embarrassing." Tsunade said.

"It'll be worth it Tsunade-chan, trust me. As to my favors, I'd like Shizune to be made Head of the Hospital, and Tsunade made an Emergency Specialist, but she's only to be called for the worst cases. Shizune will know when that is, and should be the only person allowed to make that decision." Naruto said.

Sarutobi thought a few moments. "Agreed."

"My other favor... I want to give that 40 acre lot to Tsunade for a special Resort Hotel she'll run. We can have the plans to you in a week." Naruto said and gave him a perverted smile..

"Since this could be an excellent source of revenue for Konoha, I agree. Was that all?" The Third said.

Naruto nodded.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi said.

===12:54 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto stepped out of his bedroom. sighed and shook his head slowly, a smirk on his face. "You were supposed to wait for me... I'm guessing Hinata let you all in... bunch of horny bitches."

"Your horny bitches Naruto-sama... we all want our upgrades." Anko said with a big perverted smile.

Naruto looked at the group, every 'A-List' girl was there, from Hanabi to Hotaru... and except for Tsunade, they were all nude. "Okay, everyone in the playroom, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Naruto said, they all nodded and headed out.

===1:02 PM, Playroom===

"I should punish you all for this... but most of you would enjoy it. Let's make this easy... if you want bigger tits move to the left wall, it you want to be a futa the right wall... everyone else move to the far wall from me."

Facing Naruto at the end of the huge rectangular room, 12 went to the 'tits' wall, 7 to the 'futa' wall, and the rest backed up to the 'other' wall.

Naruto looked at the groups, most of them didn't surprise him, a few did. "Okay, let's do the tits first, in small groups. Shizune. Asuka and Yashima." They moved out into the center, 10' from Naruto. "You all know what you want?" They nodded to his question. "You first Shizune, step up."

Shizune did as told, smiling happily, and looked into his eyes. A few moments later she felt her chest heat up, specifically her breasts. She looked down and watched them broaden at the bases then without losing any fullness, they stretched down to he her full bush as her areola widened to 6" and puffed up slightly. The warm feeling faded and she gave her 'new girls' a quick once over. "I LOVE 'EM! Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Tsunade grinned, lightly amused. "I'm a little surprised, I expected a set of firm melons at least as big as mine, I didn't think you were the type to want a pair of hangers. I like 'em though you look good with all that cleavage."

"I agree... oh, and Tsunade... she also wants piercing's and tattoos." Naruto said. '_Among other things she'll get later._' He thought.

Tsunade gave an amused sigh as she slowly shook her head. "It's always the quiet ones."

Shizune smiled then stepped back in line.

Asuka stepped forward and cupped her full but sagging C cups. "Make these into firm E cups." She said. giving them a brief jiggle, then grabbed her mound with her right. "And I'd like this make into a overgrown jungle like Anko's."

"No problem." Naruto said, waited a moment for her to move her hand, then gave her what she wanted.

Asuka looked at her new body and smiled. "Much better, thanks Naruto-kun."

"You should of gotten your clit enhanced... stubby!" Anko yelled from the 'futa wall' with a big smile.

Asuka gave Anko 'the finger', with a smirk then got back in line as everyone laughed.

Yashima stepped out. "Double F cup and heavy." She said calmly.

Naruto changed her, then the next group stepped up... Kouseki Fujino, Inomi Yamanaka and Yoshino Nara. Naruto gave each what they wanted... Kouseki's E cups got firmer, rounder and bouncier, Inomi's D cups grew to long F cups and hung almost down to her navel, and Yoshino C cups swelled to soft round H cups... then she moved into the futa line, shocking and/or surprising most of the women there..

Next up were 2 civilians and a kunoichi. Sakari Haruno got her C cups pumped to E cups, Ayame became a full, FF cup, and Hana Inuzuka, who most agreed was 1 of the most beautiful women in Konoha due in part to her impressive E cups, didn't get enlarged... she got them doubled, she got a second pair added directly below her originals. This shocked everyone, even Naruto at first when he saw in her mind what she wanted. He was glad he could do it because it opened the door to a whole world of fun, as did his transformation of Tsume earlier.

This fact wasn't missed by Tsunade who was running dozens of perverted, and medical, ideas through her mind.

The last 3 were the youngest in attendance. First was Neji, who got her breasts increased to full, meaty F cups, next was little Hanabi, though still a virgin, to her minor annoyance, got a small jumpstart on the body she wanted, with a nice set of fat, bouncy, D cups. Finally was his long time girl, and the only other virgin in the room, Moegi, who now matched her mother Moka with a set of soft, round, E cups.

The futa line was about the same, except that they stayed by the wall and Naruto moved down the line so everyone could watch them changed. First up was the very excited Anko Mitarashi who a set of balls like Hisame's, but after seeing what Hana got couldn't resist, and was given 2, 19" long, 2.5" wide, cocks that hung from her mound above and to each side of her slit. That made her very happy, but she pouted sadly when Naruto told her that like Hisame they won't get any bigger. That made many laugh.

Then Kakeashi got a 14" as thick as Anko's with low hanging 'Lemons',.no one was surprised that Might Mai got the exact same... or that Rock Lita got the same as her Sensei, but her cock was only 12". Next in line was Yuugao Uzuki who got a 15" cock, and to the pleasure of several women, a heavy set of grapefruit-sized balls.

"Did you make all the changes I wanted?" Yuugao asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hai." Naruto replied then moved to the next woman... then laughed a few moments later after he's looked into her mind. "Are you sure you want that Kinomi-chan... this isn't because you have permanent brain freeze from years of selling ice cream?" Naruto said with a smile.

"If you were anyone else I'd have a double scoop of your manhood in my hands and watching you cry like a little girl because you lost 'em, but every girl and woman in the room would let you do or say anything you wanted to them then beg you to fuck her into a coma..." Kinomi said and everyone laughed or nodded. "I know this is the weirdest request so far, but I'm sure Naruto-kun.. this is what I want."

Naruto nodded and smiled. A few moments later he did what she wanted, the obvious changes being her large grapefruit-sized balls and thick 18" cock.

"That's what I call 2 scoops." Anko said, leaning out to get a look at the older redhead.

The formerly last in last was Hotaru, who smiled at Naruto when he scanned her mind. "Too much?"

"Not for a bull... I'll do it, but only because I owe you a big favor, but this pays that debt, agreed?" Naruto said and Hotaru nodded. He let out a breath and did as she wanted.

Anko stepped out to watch what happened, when Naruto finished she let out a half excited, half jealous moan. "Hotaru you bitch, having some of the biggest tits wasn't enough, you need to have cantaloupe-size balls and a... 2 foot cock."

"It's 22 inches actually... and yes." Hotaru said and smiled proudly.

"We'll talk later, I have an idea for you." Anko said, and Hotaru nodded..

Last was Yoshino, who only got 12" and a pair of big lemons.

After Yoshino got back in line Naruto turned to the remaining women. "Okay, I think I know what you pervs want... raise your hand if you want to get marked like Seko-chan." Naruto asked, then smirked when almost half the hands went up. "Who want another animal?" Naruto laughed when all but 3 or the remaining girls, not counting Tenten and Seko, raised a hand.

"Okay, everyone that wants to join the Kitsune Clan move out here... Tenten,would you join me." Naruto said.

"Of course, this is gonna be fun.. having all these bitches under my foot!" Tenten said with a big sadistic smile, then flinched when Naruto 'coughed and she saw his glare. "I was kidding... really, you guys are like family, and in a few minutes you really will be."

"Cheeky lil bitch." Ino said playfully.

"Go fuck yourself Ino-chan." Tenten said with a big perverted smile.

Many started laughing, until Ino gave her, almost signature, 'idea squeal'. "Ino, you can't be serious." Sakura asked.

"I am." Ino said with a huge, perverted smile.

"That I have to see, Ino, you better invite me or you'll be hanging from my ceiling by your balls." Anko said.

Ino swallowed nervously for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Hai, Anko-chan."

"Is this normal Naruto-kun?" Hisame asked.

Naruto laughed. "No,.this is a quiet day actually." Naruto said and everyone but Tsunade and Shizune laughed.

x

End Chapter 16

x

Between ch 16 and 17 will be a 2 year time skip, and will pick things up after graduation and the 'be;; test' for everyone was passed. (as if anyone would fail) The next update will be either 'Pervy Sage', 'Bloodline', 'Juggernaut' or 'Ino Secret'. (the remaining top choices from my recent previous poll)


	17. Chapter 17

Harem Doujutsu

Ch 17: Future Sight

By: MikeJV37

x

A/N: This picks up 2 years after chapter 16, at graduation, so everyone has grown, both physically and in power.

x

===July 4, 4:26 PM, The Sanctuary===

From his seat in the Lobby of Tsunade's special women only resort, The Sanctuary, Naruto looked at the door to the changing room and smiled as Anko walked out wearing her trenchcoat... and nothing else, her twin cocks swinging between her legs, the scroll in her left hand had her clothes sealed in it, she dropped it in her pocket as she got close, smiling pervertedly as she looked past him.

"What happened?" Anko asked, motioning at Tsunade sitting on the couch, nude, legs wide, kneeling on the floor between her legs was Shizune, her head bobbing up and down.

Naruto laughed softly. "Shizune got Tsunade to run the obstacle course without chakra... but on the balance beam crossing over the water, she threw a Senbon into the backs of her knees, Tsunade fell into the water."

Anko smirked, then looked slightly confused. "That's funny, but not enough to make Shizune swallow that horse cock of hers, we know Shizune doesn't like to do it. There has to be something else."

"There is... when Tsunade slipped, she didn't fall off... she fell straight down... straddling the beam." Naruto said with a big smirk.

Anko's eyes opened wide, that beam was only 4" wide. "You mean Tsunade..."

"Busted on her balls... yes, I was there, you could almost hear it... she literally landed on her balls... The look on her face was priceless, then she just slide off the side and fell in. When she came out of the water she was holding the senbon in her left hand, and she was pissed... Shizune is lucky I was there or..." Naruto said

"She'd be in the hospital getting Tsunade's sandal removed from her ass." Anko interrupted.

Naruto nodded then laughed a few moments. "You here to cause trouble?"

"Not today Naruto-kun, meeting Guren and Yuugao by the pool for a little sunbathing... can't let our all over tans fade... we have images to uphold."

"Yeah, as bitches... it has to be the purple hair... you know Ami looks up to you 3." Naruto said.

"You broke her years ago, you know she wouldn't do anything to upset you, and none of us will break any rules either Naruto... you've had every female in Konoha by the clit for years and you know it, so don't even act like this is a new talk." Anko said firmly, but politely.

"Just having a little fun with you... tomorrow is graduation after all." Naruto said.

"And the party is gonna be legendary." Anko said as a huge smile crossed her face.

Naruto chuckled. "Go on you crazy bitch, don't keep them waiting."

Anko nodded, leaned in and kissed him, then headed for the back door.

===July 5, 9:02 AM, Academy, Homeroom===

Iruka walked out of the testing room with Naruto... who was wearing his new hitai-ite, and they both stopped in front of Iruka's desk when they noticed a certain girl's seat appeared to be empty and she was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who silently activated her Byakuugan a moment, smiled, nodded and de-activated it.

"How could you fail me Iruka-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed.

A muffled scream was heard from the empty spot, then muffled sounds... a moment later Ino sat up. "How could you fail Naruto-kun... and I bit my..." Ino said angrily, then glanced around, noticing that everyone was smiling at her, saw Naruto had a new hitai-ite on his forehead and swallowed nervously.

Iruka sighed as he slowly shook his head. "Everyone."

"Ino... don't suck your dick in class!" The class said in unison.

"Ino, is it bleeding?" Naruto asked.

"No... but it hurts... can't believe I fell for that... and bit myself. I'm so embarrassed." Ino said.

"Sakura, do the honors." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled, stood, moved next to Ino and used a healing jutsu on her.

Iruka waited a few moments for Sakura to finish. "Now if you're ready Ino, it's your turn."

"I didn't even get to cum..." Ino grumbled quietly to herself. "I'm ready Iruka-sensei." Ino exclaimed.

Sakura giggled quietly, she'd heard Ino. As Ino moved she giggled. "Ino." Sakura said and pointed down.

Ino paused, saw Sakura point, looked down and gave an 'oops, I forgot' smile. "Just a sec Iruka-sensei." Ino said then tucked her long, soft cock back into her panty pouch and adjusted her big balls to be comfortable.

"Much better Ino-chan, you can finish later... I'll help." Sakura said and winked.

Ino smiled, gave Sakura a kiss then dashed down the stairs to take her final test.

===9:15 AM===

Iruka collected the last group of forms, thumbed through them as he walked back to his desk, then smiled briefly as he put them in a folder then tucked it under his arm before he turned toward the class. "You've all passed your Finals and signed the forms... congratulations, you're all now Genin. I'll read your team assignments, then you'll have until 10:00 to get... better acquainted." Iruka said then laughed briefly.

"We're already very acquainted with each other!" Ino said after hopping up onto her chair, then did a brief 'air hump'.

Everyone laughed.

"Ino sit down or the next thing that touches your crotch will be my foot." Iruka said and Ino paled. "And before you tell me I can't do that because you're just 12... you're a Genin now, an adult. I could bring you down here, strip you, bust your balls and carry you to Hokage-sama by that 2 foot cock you're so proud of."

Ino couldn't get back into her seat fast enough, both hands over her crotch. "I'm sorry." Ino said meekly. While she'd been ballbusted a few times since her transformation, unlike some futa girls, she didn't enjoy it.

Naruto laughed... no one else made a sound.

"Now, the Team assignments are..." Iruka said

Naruto glanced around at his classmates, it was graduation... he was finally, officially, a Genin and about to be put on a team. The last 2 years had been awesome. He'd been on 8 secret missions for the old man, who was actually back in his prime physically. He'd met and charmed many women, brought some new kunoichi to Konoha, like Guren from Rain, and to the Raikage's annoyance, won Samui, Karui and Mabui from him in a great bet, and while she stayed in Lightning, he unofficially owned Yugito, he didn't have to charm her to have her, but did anyway.

Then there were the various Princesses he'd charmed, and for most, saved their country from various plots that would of caused a lot of trouble for them in a few years. Haruna of Vegetable Country, Koyuki of Snow Country, who as also a movie star and had connections he could use in the future... plus she was a great lay. Then there was one of his favorite Princesses, Shion of Demon Country, who was his age and naturally almost as busty as Hinata.

"His last secret mission was one of his favorites. Word had spread about him, well among the kunoichi of the Nations, which is how he got the mission to Mist to help replace the 4th Mizukage with his newest lover, the 5th Mizukage, Mei Terumii... talk about hot pussy! Plus, his training, all the jutsu he'd learned, and the missions, had unlocked a 2nd Level 3 ability He was brought of his thoughts when his name was called.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki... Hinata Hyuuga... and Tenten." Iruka announced, then subtly smirked.

All but the 2 named girls pouted sadly... they were cheering.

"Your Sensei is Kakeashi Hatake." Iruka said then motioned to quiet down. "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

The 3 girls cheered happily for a few moments..

"Team 9 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei is..." Iruka said, then noticed the subtle expression on Shikamaru's face. "Asuka Sarutobi."

Shikamaru sighed with relief. "Thank Kami." He said tiredly, but with, mostly, restrained excitement.

Everyone laughed, they knew which Sensei he didn't want... the exercise freak.

Sasuke smiled, briefly, he had an all male team, and they were skilled as well. "We'll be top team."

"Dream on Sasuke." Naruto said.

Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Team 10 is Rock Lita, Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Your Sensei..."

"Is the great Might Mai!" Lita interrupted proudly, standing, right fist in the air.

"Hai... and Lita... remember what I told Ino." Iruka said with gave her a, rare for him, sadistic smile.

"I apologize Iruka-sensei, forgive me." Lita said, bowed and sat down, doing her best to cover the big bulge in her tight green spandex that was her big balls and thick, foot long, futa cock.

Naruto, and several girls, quietly laughed.

"Now...your Sensei should be here between 10:00 and 10:30 to get you, feel free to move around and sit with your new teammates and get better acquainted if you aren't already..." Iruka said then hardened his expression. "I mean talk, nothing more... at least until after your Sensei has dismissed you for the day. understood."

Everyone nodded.

"Good... I'd hate to have to castrate someone for breaking the rules." Iruka smiled very Anko-like, grabbed his papers and left the room, internally laughing at their shocked expressions. He couldn't actually castrate anyone, but they didn't need to know that.

===10:00 AM===

"Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei of Team 8...Please come with me." Kurenai said from the doorway.

"How'd you know she's be first Naruto-kun?" Kiba asked.

Naruto briefly laughed. "You only know Kurenai as a woman... I know her as a Kunoichi, and when Kurenai Yuuhi is on duty.. she's never late. Kurenai is very anal..."The girls interrupted Naruto with giggling., until he glared at them "About rules."

"You should of said strict, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said with a slight smirk, since that was true, sexually.

Naruto kissed Kiba, Ino and Sakura. "Get out of here... horny little bitches."

"And damn proud of it." Ino said then lead the other 2 across the room and followed Kurenai out.

A moment later they heard Kurenai yelling from down the hall. "Pull up your panties... you stop encouraging her and act like a Jonin!"

Lita leapt to her feet.. "She's here!" Lita exclaimed excitedly.

"Where are my youthful students?" Might Mai exclaimed from the doorway, the bulge in the right leg of her green spandex tights told everyone her thick, 14 inch futa cock was semi-erect.

"Mai... you're showing." Naruto called out.

Mai looked down and slightly blushed from embarrassment. She focused a few moments and pushed down her arousal... which wasn't easy with her powerful libido. "Forgive me, Ino is a very... youthful girl."

Lita grabbed her teammates and almost dragged them out of the room, Neji had a smirk on her face, Shino just glanced back at the class and shrugged his shoulders.

"Shino is so doomed. I almost feel bad for him... almost." Naruto said with a smile.

"We got lucky, the only woman we have to deal with is Asuka-sensei." Shikamaru said.

"Then it looks like Chouji will be balls deep in some hot, young, kunoichi pussy before either of you." Tenten said.

Chouji face planted on his desk, out cold.

Naruto laughed, Hinata giggled. They found it funny that even after everything he'd seen and heard in the last 2 years, Chouji still fainted at some things.

"That's fine with me." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"I'm not dating until I'm a Jonin and find a woman that will strengthen our Bloodline." Sasuke said.

"Oh there's a shock." Naruto said dryly.

"Pervert." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Virgin." Naruto shot back, then smiled when every girl in class laughed..

Shikamaru just sighed and laid his head down on his arms.

===12:10 PM, Academy Roof===

"I knew you'd make it on time. Now, lets..." Kakeashi said, leaning against the wall.

"Shut up." Naruto interrupted. "We all know each other and you know what we can do. Hinata, Tenten, I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I also know there's a final test before you make us official. You can skip that because you know we'll pass. You're going to make us official... or I'll yank that mask off your face and make you suck my dick... not that you'd mind." Naruto commanded calmly.

"But Naruto... you said I wouldn't have to show anyone else my face until you..." Kakeashi said and froze when Naruto stood and stepped up to her, as she was only one stride away from him. She saw his right hand start moving up towards her big futa balls. "Please no Naruto-sama... not in front of them. I'm your Sensei now and..."

Naruto smiled up at her. "I never promised not to." He said, his hand almost to the bulge in her pants.

Kakeashi hated to admit it, but despite her age, experience and rank, one of her fetishes, known only to Naruto, was she truly loved getting her balls busted... literally, by Naruto. If he grabbed her balls, her 14 inch futa cock would be steel hard in a second and she'd be too horny to resist. "OKAY!" Kakeashi exclaimed then hung her head..

Naruto's hand stopped a quarter inch from her package. "We're official?" Naruto asked, Kakeashi nodded. "Girls, this didn't happen... understood?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata and Tenten said together.

"Thank you for protecting my image Naruto-kun... everyone knows I'm yours anytime you want me... as is every other Leaf kunoichi, but you let us maintain our public images so outsiders respect us." Kakeashi said.

Naruto cupped Kakeashi's balls, she let out a whimpering moan of fear and pleasure. "Don't worry ,I won't squeeze, I know what it does to you. Now, how about we go back to my apartment and you can get and close to Hinata and Tenten as you are to me and enjoy your body anyway they want. That means they get to see you face and abuse your endowments like I do... agree to be their subbie whore for today, and I'll upgrade you first."

Kakeashi's visible right eye opened wide. "Tits, balls and cock?" She asked excitedly, and Naruto nodded. "Any modification from the Body Book, up to A-Rank, and I'll do anything they want without restriction... for a week."

"The normal limit is B-Rank, and you know how Mai and Anko will react, but for a week... Deal." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Shall we go... my temporary Mistresses." Kakeashi said and gave them a bow.

The girls stood, then all 3 followed Kakeashi to Naruto's apartment.

===12:30 PM, Naruto's Apartment, Playroom===

Naruto stood between his 2 best girls, his alpha Hinata, proudly showing off her all natural H cup breasts, and to his left was his other teammate and bodyguard, Tenten, showing off her massive black bush she'd decided to stop shaving off, and her full, firm, all natural D cups, her almost 2 inch long nipples fully erect. in her hybrid or full Kitsune form they were H cups. Tenten had her hair down for Naruto, which was currently to mid-calf.

Kakeashi walked out of the locker room only wearing her mask, which covered her face from just under her eyes... the left being closed, to her body was lean and sleek, her skin highlighted, but didn't outline, the hard muscle beneath like it did her friendly rival Might Mai. Her E cup breasts were plump, her 14 inch cock gently bounced with her lemon-size balls as she walked.. She stopped about 8 feet from Naruto.

"You decided what you want?" Naruto asked.

"Hai...increase my tits a cup size, my balls a full level, add 8 inches to my cock..." Kakeashi sighed. "I want to be the best Sensei I can so... I accept your offer to fix the control problem with my Sharingan eye."

Hinata and Tenten gasped, Naruto smiled. "Are you sure, you know it'll mss up your control and you'll need to train a few weeks to get it back."

"I know, but you'll be doing D-Rank missions for the first month at least, so that'll give me the time I need. You know what a drain it is on my chakra because it's always on, being able to turn it off like the Uchiha do will help me greatly. Not being an Uchiha I'll have a few disadvantages, but I'll still be better than I am now, and I won't have to keep it covered all the time."

"Okay. After we're done I'll arrange an appointment for you tomorrow with Shizune, Tsunade and Mikoto, and you will follow their instructions exactly and that's an order." Naruto said, powerfully during the last part.

Kakeashi nodded immediately, not that she'd disobey him, but he'd made it an order, something he rarely did, so she had no choice.

"Sorry I had to do that, but you understand why I did. Now stand straight, and don't move too much... this could take me a few minutes." Naruto said then activated his Doujutsu and advanced it to Level 3 as he called up all the memories to his training and lessons with Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto.

Kakeashi opened her left eye and focused on Naruto. She didn't show it, but she'd never been more nervous in her life... she'd had her sharingan eye basically as long as she'd had E cup breasts. She knew Naruto would never dishonor her former teammate's dying gift to her, but as much as she loved Naruto, she wished she could find her other teammate, and almost girlfriend, Rin. She'd intentionally kept out of that loop in case Rin was dead.

A moment after he activated Level 3 he saw Kakeashi open her left eye. "Brace yourself, this could hurt."

x

End Chapter 17


End file.
